To Live Without You
by StarstruckInc
Summary: Discon't. Selena was never one of those lucky people. Raffles were her personal enemy, she was just the tiniest of a klutz, & she had a major blushing issue. That was until Lady Luck decided to cut her some slack. Then along came Fuji Syusuke. FujiOC
1. The Beginning

****

To Live Without You

**A/N:** Okay, you know why I love author's notes? It makes the pages seem a lot less blank and intimidating for me to write on when there's a big fat author's note sitting at the top of the page. Anyways…This is my first time writing a TeniPuri fanfiction so I really need feedback on the characters' personalities and if I'm getting it right. I'm kind of a perfectionist in terms of making things believable and all that good stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Prince of Tennis—because if I did, I would have bashed Fuji-kun over the head, tied him up, and kept him all to myself. Eiji too...If only...

**BTW: **I would really like to find a beta-reader for this fic so that it can be at it's best. So PM me and I'll get back to you. I might check out the stories that you have written or in your Favorites to see if you have a good grasp on the things I need help on. Thanks!

_**

* * *

**_

You make me feel out of my element

Like I'm drifting into the sea

Like the tide is pulling me in deeper

Making it harder to breathe.

- Chemicals React; Aly & AJ

**

* * *

**

Prologue: The Beginning

* * *

Hazelnut brown curls trailed behind the high school student as she ran down Winston Churchill's hallways. Unfortunately, today was a Monday, meaning that her internal clock was not yet ready to waking up at 6:00 a.m. for school.

"Selena, you're late." A sing-song voice primed the 10th grader as she fumbled with her lock.

Said girl frowned as she threw her bag inside her locker and picked up her textbooks and binders. "Oh Tina, shut up." She said half-heartedly before a bell chimed; echoing in the nearly empty hallway.

Selena watched her best friend as she reached over and closed her lock for her. After a few seconds of dead air, the worst version of National Anthem of Canada droned from the many speakers. Tina made a face at the sound of a trio trying to belt out the right notes.

"Why don't they find a new one?" Tina asked her and Selena replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"To torment the ears of the students?" She suggested and grimaced as they held the off-key final note.

After it was over, the remaining students in the halls were allowed to move to their homeroom classes. "You should be heading to class, ladies." A teacher droned out to them before closing his door.

Tina stuck her tongue out at him. "Stupid Mr. Lawson. He thinks he's so cool." She said in a mocking whiny voice and Selena laughed.

"Don't be so mean Tina," she scolded her.

_**Alright Churchill! The 3 lucky winners have been selected for the Exchange Student Program for Japan, California, and England. **_

"Oh, it's Jazzy!" Tina said pointing to the speaker at the voice of their friend. The over exaggeration of Jasmine's voice was a dead giveaway to her identity.

Selena felt her stomach flip at the news Jasmine was speaking about. She'd been interviewed for the exchange to Japan last month since everyone knew about her unrequited love for Tokyo. It was the thing that she was most known for...usually because she spoke randomly in Japanese to her friends even though they couldn't understand her.

But the thing was she'd never won anything in her lifetime before.

Which was not a good start on things.

She felt her best friend jump on her shoulders and could almost feel the smile radiating off of her. "Cross your fingers!" Tina whispered excitedly in her ear. Selena nodded as she closed her eyes and prayed silently.

A recorded drum roll played for a moment before Jasmine's voice cut through the silence.

_**Amber Martin, pack up 'cause you're going to ENGLAND! **_

A round of applause and cheering ran from one of the nearby classrooms. Selena felt her heart accelerate at the antisipation that boiled in her gut.

_**Robert Johnson, don't forget the sunscreen 'cause you're going to CAL-I-FOR-NA!!**_

Another burst of clapping.

_**And my personal congrats to my friend, Selena Nelson, **_

_"Are you serious?!" _

_**Don't forget to pick up some guys for me in TOKYO, JAPAN!**_

She heard Tina scream for her and jump around. "Holy. Crap." She muttered to herself as she felt her books slip from her arms. She didn't hear the clatter to the ground or Tina's cries of congratulations and excitement.

She won?

This was most likely a dream...her cat Mickey would jump on her face any moment like all of the other times that she was having a good dream. Anytime now. It wasn't until Tina pinched her arm making her cry out in surprise.

Her cheeks were puffed out and her lips twisted into a pout. "And I thought that you never got lucky..."

Well, there _is_ a first time for everything, right?

* * *

The plane ride was amazing.

Even though most people had fallen asleep during the long flight, Selena felt as if she couldn't blink or she would miss something. It was times like these where she would thank her childhood friend Ayame for teaching her Japanese. She would have to send her a postcard when she got settled in. The food, culture, lifestyle were all things that Selena had admired about Ayame when they had first met. Living in Canada did have its benefits in terms of all the cultures surrounding each other.

Her eyes – a mixture of light green and hazel – glittered when she saw the island coming into view. Her heart flipped a million and one times as the plane landed and her breathing almost stopped when the flight attendant helped her with her carry-on bag and off the plane.

There was a bustle of mild chaos when she stepped into the terminal and scanned the crowd for her name. A woman in a sweat suit stood by the utility belt with everyone's luggage and Selena pulled out a paper from her pocket.

_**Ryuzaki Sumire - a teacher from the partner school - will be taking you from the airport to your apartment where you will spend the rest of the school year. You will write a summary of each week, find a part-time job, and do well with your studies.** _

"_Please don't let my Japanese be horrible!" _Selena waved at the woman with a smile as she jogged over to her. "R-Ryuzaki-sensei?" Selena called out questioningly.

She looked older up close, with age-revealing wrinkles around her eyes and cheeks. Her light brown eyes smiled with her as she looked down at Selena. "Selena-san?"

Selena nodded happily. "Hajimemashite!" She said with a polite bow.

"Your Japanese is very good, Selena-san." Sumire said before tapping a bag beside her. "I believe that this is yours?"

Selena checked the tag. "Hai, thank you. A friend taught me when I was very little."

Sumire nodded as she tucked the sign under her arm. "Shall we go then?"

Selena took the handle of her suitcase. "Of course!"

Things were looking up! She was in her dream location and off of her home continent for the first time in her life. It really did feel like all of her bad luck was starting to repay her in that wonderful reaction called karma. She wanted to drop all of her things and do a happy dance but she contained herself. People already thought that Canadians were weird enough...

* * *

**A/N:** Oh it's short I know! But I decided to make a Prologue first to get the story going because you have to have an introduction right? So please have faith in me for a little bit and I'll have the real chapter up as soon as I find a beta-reader, ne?

Don't forget to push that pretty lavender button at the bottom and submit a review for me! I need critisim from both sides; be it positive or negative. Thanks for reading!


	2. Picture Perfect

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** I was going to wait until I found a beta and I kinda did but I haven't gotten her e-mail to sent this chapter to. Plus I was just too excited to wait any longer and so I had to post it. If you guys need a list of the Japanese words that I use in this then just write it in your review and I'll make one, okay? And since I was too impatient to wait for a possible beta-reader you can tell me if you see a mistake somewhere.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Prince of Tennis—because if I did, I would have bashed Fuji-kun over the head, tied him up, and kept him all to myself. Eiji too...If only...

**BTW:** Just to let you know **BOLD WORDS** are meant to be in English and everything else is Japanese and _--insert word--_ is meant to be a sound effect.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Picture Perfect

* * *

They drove in a comfortable silence down the crowded streets with Selena busying herself by looking out of the passenger window and watching the shops and people pass by. Time seemed to go all too quickly before Sumire stopped at an apartment building.

It was amazingly tall with glass panels covering the perimeter. The outside smelt of lilacs and fresh air unlike the airport she was just in. Selena smiled as she picked up her bags and followed Sumire's lead.

"Here we are, Selena-san. Now there is an apartment already set up for you; fully furnished and a stocked fridge. The landlady knows of the arrangements." Sumire explained as they walked towards the building with Selena nodding every moment to show that she understood.

A middle aged lady with bright red hair appeared at the entrance. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle as she smiled down at Selena. **"Welcome to Tokyo, Nelson-san. My name is Yumi and I am the landlady of this building." **She said in relatively good English with a bow.

"**Nice to meet you, Yumi-san."** Selena smiled as she repeated the gesture.

Yumi nodded to Sumire before she stepped aside. **"Let me show you to the room you will be staying in, Nelson-san."**

Selena felt the excitement bubble in her chest. "Hai!"

She was staying on the fourth floor, second door to her right from the elevator. Yumi opened the door and let Selena go in first and her breath caught in her throat. The apartment was decorated in apple green and white that was filled with low-key modern furniture. Selena couldn't help but let out a small squeal of delight as she ran in, just barely remembering to put on the house slippers in the tiny foyer.

"Sugoi!" she breathed as she ran to the large window to look outside then to the kitchen, then to the bedroom, then last but not least the bathroom.

Everything was too good to be true.

"This is amazing, Yumi-san! Ryuzaki-sensei!" Selena babbled with a happy smile on her face. "Honto arigatou gozaimasu!" She beamed bowing so low that her forehead almost touched her knees.

"I'm glad that you like the place, Selena-san." Sumire said before placing a thick package on the little table beside the door. "This has three school uniforms, some directions on what you're supposed to be doing, class schedule and the name of your escort is included." She said with a smile. "Be at the office at 7:00 sharp to check in."

"Hai!" Selena picked up the package excitedly and bowed again to Sumire. "Thank you again, Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Well that's our signal. Here's your key…and call if you need anything, ne?" Yumi asked as both adults turned to leave.

"Okay! Bye!" Selena called out before she locked the door behind them and stared at the package.

"First I call home, unpack, read though the papers and then explore!" Selena told herself as she dropped the package on the couch and picked up the phone.

"Ready!" She called out to no one in particular as she tugged on a brown rimless hat.

Grabbing her iPod from her suitcase, she tucked the headphones in her ears and put the unit into her cream colored jacket. It was fall already and the temperature seemed to be dropping a little. She buttoned up the double-breasted coat before grabbing her wallet and keys.

With the sound of Alicia Keys softly singing her songs of inspiration and love, Selena walked out the door.

* * *

First she decided to find a way to get to her exchange school, Seishun High School Academy. It was better to be prepared and learn her way now before getting lost tomorrow. The bell chimed so loud that it gave Selena a general direction of the school until she found it herself.

She kept her hands in her pockets as she walked along the brick and iron wall until she saw the gates. Students began to trickle out of the large building and she even caught sight of the plaque that bore the name of the school.

_"It's not that far from the apartment." _She noted in her mind as her legs carried her onto the school property. It was nicer than Churchill for sure. Trees covered most of the courtyard with leaves that were red as cherries from the fall's cold. Some showered onto the pavement and Selena felt somewhat remorseful in stepping on them.

She wished she had brought a camera.

She took out a hand to catch one of the red leafs when a flash caught her eye. She jumped and turned around to see another flash. A boy held a long black camera aimed at her with a smile on his face. Sandy brown hair swept over his face and his facial features were so soft that he almost looked feminine.

He looked up at her from behind the camera with his eyes shut but he just looked like he was holding the best secret in the world. "Gomen nasai, Ojou-san. It was just too good a picture to pass up." His voice was soft and smooth but it fit with his appearance.

"That's okay," Selena felt a blush rise on her cheeks but she walked up to him. "Is it digital?" she asked him.

His smile didn't waver. "Only the best. Would you like to see?" He offered extending the camera to her.

Selena nodded putting her hand back into her pocket and watched as he began to push a series of small buttons on the sides. She stood on her toes to look over his shoulder when her picture appeared on the small screen in black and white and she blinked at it.

She looked like she belonged there under the light fall of the leaves. "You must take really good pictures to make me look that pretty." she laughed as he flipped to the next picture.

"Iie. It's the contents of the photo that make it beautiful." He said as Selena looked on.

This one was a close-up of her face as she turned around after the first flash. Her hair was in mid-air from when she turned, her eyes wide in surprise, and her mouth was open just the tiniest bit. "You even make the headphones look like they belong --" She drifted off remembering that she didn't know his name.

"Fuji Syusuke, Third Year." He added for her, his smile still in tact. "A pleasure to meet you."

Selena felt a pit of mild disappointment. He just had to be older than her, huh? "Nelson Selena, Second Year. Likewise, Fuji…senpai I guess, ne?" She asked trying to remember her honorifics.

"Hai. Your Japanese isn't bad for a foreigner, Nelson-san." Fuji said picking up his bags from the floor. "Are you just starting?"

Selena frowned. "Please, call me Selena. Nelson sounds so wrong." She said as an afterthought. "I'm the exchange student this year."

Fuji nodded. "The school has been speaking about your arrival for tomorrow. Would you like to join me, Selena-san? I have tennis practice right now and you seem like you want to explore the grounds," He asked.

Selena bit her lip. "I don't want to intrude, Fuji-senpai."

"I'm offering, Selena-san. So there's no intrusion." Fuji said lightly before he pointed at his camera that was still in her hands. "You can see the rest of the pictures, if you'd like." He offered.

Selena's face melted into a smile. "Then I can't turn you down then, arigatou gozaimasu." She said looping the safety holster around her neck so she didn't drop it accidentally.

_--beep--_

They walked in a comfortable silence with the exception of an occasional question from Selena about a person in a picture.

_--beep--_

"So…you play Singles or Doubles, Fuji-senpai?" Selena asked as she took a close look at a picture of a sunrise over the city.

"Singles, mostly. Do you play?"

Selena laughed out loud at the thought of her trying to play a sport. "I'm horrible at sports, I'll stick to my sketch book." She confessed. "I'd probably hit someone with a racket before I hit the ball."

"Sketch book?" He asked sounding interested.

"H-Hai." She said softly. "_Damn, I let it slip!"_

"So that means you'll be taking Art then."

Selena laughed as she looked down at the camera. "Let's hope I'm not outdone by the rest of the other students."

Fuji laughed as well, "Don't worry about it too much." He smiled when the soft sounds of tennis balls could be heard. Selena looked up from the pictures to see a series of large well kept courts, each with their own groups of players and keepers.

_--beep--_

"I'm guessing that Seishun High is a sports oriented school?" Selena asked turning to the sophomore. His smile (she was starting to think it was his trademark) seemed to grow a little wider with her sarcasm.

"Of course. Though I believe that I'm late for practice," He trailed off before his eyes (or line of vision) set on a taller boy that was looking right at them both. His face seemed to be set in a tight line as he watched them through rimless glasses.

Fuji waved to him seemingly oblivious to the look he was giving him. "Gomen Tezuka. I got a little sidetracked on the way." He said motioning over to Selena.

"H-Hello." She gave a nervous wave and received a nod in acknowledgement.

"20 laps Fuji. You'll be practicing with Kawamura today." His voice commanded attention so well that Selena felt herself stand up just a little bit straighter.

"He's visiting today...that's good." Fuji smiled before jogging over to the courts, dropping off his bags and coat before he began to jog.

Selena watched Fuji leave her when she noticed that she was still standing beside who she presumed was the captain of the team. A strange silence occupied the air around them as well as an awkward wind. Selena opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

He seemed like the silent type.

Then again, she had to ask right?

"Is it alright if I watch?" Selena asked not wanting to be a hinder to the team's practice.

Tezuka didn't look down at her. "Aa." Selena nodded with a smile before she slowly walked over to the courts to get a better look of the players.

They looked dedicated even though it was pretty chilly outside. Selena looked down to notice that Fuji's camera was still in her hands. She bit her lip, unsure if she should put it down somewhere he could find it. She decided on holding it for him, not wanting it to get damaged by accident.

She stood behind the green fence, her fingers laced between the metal as she watched. She had always admired people who could play sports well since she wasn't an athlete herself.

"Hurray! Hurray! RYO-MA-SAMA!"

Selena looked across to the other side of the court to see two younger girls watching what looked like a freshmen playing. She could spot that puppy love from a mile away that floated off of the loud girl but the sparkle in the silent girl's eyes suggested more as she watched him, gloved hands clutched to her chest.

She looked away from the two girls and analyzed each of the players and noticed how different they were. One guy who wore a grey bandana looked intense as he attacked the ball with so much force that Selena felt sorry for it. She watched as it curved round the post and bounced into the other side.

Certainly not the tennis she'd watched on T.V.

It wasn't only him that had such a unique playing style. It was strange to see this kind of talent only in high school students. Imagine if they went National…

"**BURNING! I'm on FIRE, BABY! GREATO!**"

The sudden burst of noise cut though the rhythmic _pok_ that the tennis balls made practically giving Selena a heart attack. She held her chest, carefully breathing as she watched an older boy twirl his arm around – racket in hand - with enthusiasm.

Selena let out a small giggle as he continued to rant to his opponent. **"His English isn't that bad…"** She thought out loud to herself but let out a squeak when a face appeared from the other side of the fence.

Dark blue eyes stared curiously at her. **"Wha-tu?" **He asked; his voice sounding innocently curious.

Selena quickly realized her mistake and put a hand to her mouth. "I-I was just thinking that his English is well-spoken…I accidentally,"

Why were his eyes growing big like that?

"...thought out loud in English?"

The redhead looked like he was about to explode with the expression on his face.

"KAWAII!"

He cried out so loud that Selena wasn't surprised when the entire population on the courts turned their way. That didn't stop her cheeks from flushing a deep red.

That's when he began to fidget from behind the fence. "Ne ne, Oishi, look! Isn't she?" The redhead turned around to his partner excitedly as he motioned his head to Selena.

"E-Eiji!" The one named Oishi began to scold the redhead. _Eiji. _She told herself. "You just scared her." He said in a motherly tone that surprised Selena.

"Honto?!" Eiji seemed confused, just for a moment. "Wai! Ne," He asked turning his attention back to Selena. "Are you foreign?" He asked excitedly. "You have a strange accent."

Selena suddenly felt uncomfortable with speaking though she nodded. "H-Hai."

"I'm Eiji! What's your name?"

"Selena." She muttered noticing the gaze of Tezuka when it settled on her.

"Se-le-na." Eiji sounded it out carefully before beaming. "Lena-chan!"

Selena began to fiddle with the iPod in her pocket. "Ne, Eiji-senpai –"

"Senpai!?" Another voice rang out. A boy with violet eyes and a spiky haircut made his way over.

"How old are you Lena-chan?!" Eiji exclaimed equally shocked.

"15 years old."

"Nani!?" Both boys cried at once before one got a sneaky look on his face.

"Hey we're the same age…I'm Momoshiro Takeshi but everyone calls me Momo." He winked at her, his voice suddenly an octave lower.

"Mada mada dane, Momo-senpai." A random voice said through the tiny moment of awkward silence.

Selena didn't see the source of the voice but gave Momo a weird look; Eiji voiced her thoughts. "Oi Momo! Are you hitting on Lena-chan!?" Eiji exclaimed as Selena glanced at the courts.

Yup, everyone was watching.

"A-Ano…"

"Eiji! Momo! You're making her nervous!" Oishi's voice cut through the two as he put his hand on each of their shoulders. They seemed to back down as they both took a step away from the fence.

_"Thank Kami-sama I didn't go in!" _Selena thought happily as everyone began to trickle back to their spots.

"Thank you for holding my camera for me, Selena-san." A familiar voice said after everything began to calm down.

What?

Selena looked up and caught the gaze of Fuji. Why was he smiling like that? She looked away to notice that only two players excluding Fuji remained on the courts and the others had made it to her in lightening speed.

He did it on _purpose_!

"CAMERA?!" Momo and Eiji gaped as they pointed to the camera around her neck.

A taller boy with rectangular glasses began to scribble down something in a green notebook; a grin on his face. "Ah. Data." He mumbled as Selena tried to look but he was like a skyscraper compared to her small height.

"Have you met Fuji before Selena-san?" This was Oishi. Wasn't he supposed to be taming the crowd and not making it bigger?

"Nya! You're so kawaii, Lena-chan!!" Eiji beamed looking like he wanted to jump on her.

"May I ask why you have his camera?" Oishi again.

"Would you like to try a glass of Inui juice?" The guy with glasses asked holding up a pitcher of bubbling green liquid.

The group collectively took a step away from him but then continued to shot questions at her like bullets.

Selena slapped her hands over her ears as she took a deep breath. **"Wait!"** She shouted causing everyone to freeze.

She put her arms down before she pointed at Oishi. "Just outside the courtyard and Fuji-senpai forgot to take it back after I was looking at my picture,"

She turned to Inui. "No thank you,"

Then to Eiji. "Arigatou,"

Then turned to Momo. "And sorry but no." She said all in one breath and turned to see their captain walking towards them.

Uh Oh.

"Minna! 15 laps around the courts, then one game with another Regular! Then you are dismissed!" Tezuka's voice boomed over everyone.

"Hai!" They shouted collectively before running off as one.

Selena bowed lowly to Tezuka after everyone was gone. "I'm so sorry that I interrupted your team's practice!" She said quickly with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"It was the fault of the team. You could not know how they would react." Tezuka said to her before nodding to her once and walking off.

Selena huffed loudly has she walked over to a bench under a tree. "This is one dramatic school…" She sighed before she looked down at the camera on her lap and began to finish looking through the pictures.

_--beep--_

Most of them were natural occurrences, a flower here, a sunrise there, until she saw a shot of the entire tennis team. Selena smiled. All of them looked so happy…the one with the bandana didn't look too upset either and the freshmen looked annoyed with Momo's hand on his head.

Like one big happy family.

_--beep--_

She didn't want to feel homesick on the first day so she changed the picture. Two people that kind of resembled Fuji stood close together. One was an older woman with bright blue eyes and long light brown hair and the other was a boy with a star-shaped scar on his forehead, short hair and grey eyes with a scowl on his face directed at the camera. The scowl didn't really look like he meant it though.

Maybe his brother and sister? They looked alike enough to suggest it.

_--beep--_

She flipped to the next picture. Fuji was mid-way in putting a piece of sushi in his mouth and the camera was pointed at an odd angle. Selena guessed that it wasn't a self-portrait but he did look a little cute with his facial expression. She tilted it to the side and noticed that his eyes were partly open but she couldn't see the color.

"Darn." She muttered to herself as she began to pout just a little.

_--beep--_

"LENA-CHAN!" The sudden nickname gave her time to prepare herself mentally for all of the redhead's questions.

She stood up from the bench and pulled her hat down to make sure it was snug. "Hai?" She smiled at him as he practically hopped his way over. She didn't expect him to hug her…and so tightly too.

She felt her face heat up. "E-Eiji-senpai!" She blushed and hoped that someone would make it over before she passed out from lack of oxygen.

Eiji let her go just in time to pull out one of her headphones. "What're you listening to? Is it Japanese?" He asked as he plugged himself in.

Selena pulled the iPod out of her pocket and handed it to him. "I have some Japanese songs on here." She pulled out the other headphone and put it in his ear. "Go crazy." She told him.

His eyes lit up as he scrolled down the list and began to play random songs. "Unya! I wish I knew English better!" He whined before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards the other guys.

Selena pulled the camera from around her neck and looked around for Fuji. "_Better return it so I don't break it."_ She thought before she saw him walking out of the change room.

Eiji saw him faster than she did. "Fujiko!" He cried happily pulling Selena with him as he made his way over.

Fuji still had his smile intact. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked Selena. She frowned at him before she held out the camera to him.

"You did that on purpose, Fuji-senpai." She said accusingly. "But other than that, yes. Everyone seems very…enthusiastic." She said looking at Eiji though the corner of her eye.

"Don't start with me, Mamushi!" Selena recognized Momo's voice.

"Fssshh…" The boy with the bandana walked behind him, glaring. "Wanna go, bastard?"

Momo turned around and grabbed his shirt. "I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Bandana guy did the same to Momo. "Bring it!"

Selena bit her lip. They wouldn't really go all out in front of a changing room would they? Why weren't Fuji or Eiji doing anything? She looked at them.

One was wagging his finger to a beat too loud for his eardrums to possibly handle and the other was fiddling with his camera.

"Momo! Kaidoh! Why can't you two just get along?!" Selena felt relief wash over her as Oishi pulled them apart, clearly disapproving. Kind of like a mother would be.

_"Kaidoh." _Selena took a mental note and refrained from thinking of him as 'that guy with the bandana'. Both boys turned their back to each other but seemed to recover none the less.

Eiji's voice cut though the momentary silence. "Nya! I love this song!" He shouted to her. Selena took the iPod from his hand and turned down the volume.

"You're shouting, Eiji-senpai." she told him as she gave it back to him.

He put a hand behind his head. "Gomen gomen." He laughed hugging Selena again.

She blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Why was he all touchy-feely? It was embarrassing! And he just met her today. The rest of the Regulars came out some time after and seemed to be waiting.

Tezuka stepped forward, arms crossed. "There will not be a morning practice but after-school practice is still scheduled."

"Hai!" They said in unison before they began to trickle off.

"Ne Echizen, wanna go for some burgers?" Momo asked the freshmen. He pulled down the white cap on his head.

"Okay," He said following the eager junior. "Senpai's treat." He called and Selena smiled. He was the sneaky kind, huh?

Momo sadly pulled out his wallet and counted the bills. "Mou Echizen…I'll be broke!"

Selena's pocket vibrated suddenly and she pulled it out as she dipped under Eiji's arm to turn around. "Moshi moshi?"

"Oh, Ryuzaki-sensei is there something wrong?" Selena asked. Everyone tuned in at the mention of their sensei.

"Hai…hai…8 MINTUES!?" Selena shouted before she remembered everyone around her. "D-Demo, I don't know how get there." She said biting her lower lip.

She sighed. "I understand…Miyuki's Café. I'll find a way don't worry, Ryuzaki-sensei. Arigatou gozaimasu. Ja." She said before she hung up and turned to the Regulars.

"By any chance…do any of you know Miyuki's Café? And how to get there in less than 5 minutes?" She asked putting on the best smile that she could even though she was wreaking chaos inside her head. "_And you thought karma was paying you back?"_ Her mind mocked her.

"Oh that's right across from Taka-san's sushi restaurant!" Momo exclaimed happily pointing at the guy that was shouting earlier.

Selena's eyes widened as she looked to him. "Hi, Nelson Selena. Selena's fine though." She said bowing to the older guy.

"K-Kawamura Takashi. Nice to meet you, Selena-san." He bowed as well. Selena watched him for a while.

"You're very quiet all of a sudden, Kawamura-senpai." She said and was surprised when he flushed. Momo slung an arm over his shoulder.

"He's only in his Burning Mode when he has a racket."

"Oh." Things really were strange here. "Well shall we go? I don't want to be late for my interview." Selena spoke as she took the headphones away from Eiji. "Gomen, I have to go now, Eiji-senpai."

He looked crestfallen. "Unya?! But you just got here! Are you going to visit again?" He asked as she began to walk away with Kawamura.

She smiled and began to walk backwards. "I'm the exchange student here, of course I'm coming again! Ja ne, Minna-san!" She waved holding her hat in place before turning around and walking off with Kawamura.

"She is cute, Eiji-senpai." Momo finally agreed after they lost sight of her. "Lucky Taka-san." He muttered to himself with his arms crossed across his chest.

Eiji pouted as he stomped his foot and pointed at Momo. "Mou! I said not to hit on Lena-chan! Momo no baka!"

**

* * *

**The interview had gone well on Selena's part and Taka-san was nice enough to wait for her to finish to check that everything was okay for her to find her way home. After they had heard that she was part of an exchange program, it was smooth sailing then on. The days were Monday to Thursday from 3 to 7 pm and 12 am to 3 pm on Sundays. It seemed okay but she just had to figure out how to finish all of her homework in between.

Selena walked up to the elevator and watched the mirrored doors slide open. She leaned over to push her floor and watched as the doors closed.

"Matte! Onegai!" A feminine voice called out. Selena shot her hand out to catch the door to see a young woman with a child on her hip. "Arigatou." She smiled at Selena with shining pale lavender eyes.

Selena nodded dumbly at the woman. She felt so plain compared to the woman beside her who almost resembled a porcelain doll in her complexion and frame with the tiny girl over her shoulder looking exactly like her sister? It couldn't be her mother.

"Oh but I am." She said, her voice sounding like a light wind chime in the breeze.

Selena jumped and blushed as the doors opened and she held it for the woman. "Y-You look very young that's all. Your daughter too," She said timidly as they turned and walked down the same hallway.

"Thank you. I'm guessing that you're the exchange student here?"

Selena nodded dumbly again.

Did she lose her sense around this woman??

"Oh well then I'm your neighbor, Hitomi," She said before looking down at the sleeping girl on her shoulder. "and this is my baby, Minako. She's only 5." She said before fishing in her pocket and opening her door.

Selena didn't even realize that she was home and she rushed to get her own key. "Nice to meet you, Hitomi-san. I'm Nelson Selena." She bowed with a smile.

"Well if there is anything that you need, Selena-san just stop by. My motherly instincts seem to reach out to you since you're all alone." Hitomi giggled as she brushed an ink black strand of her hair from her face.

"Thank you very much, Hitomi-san. Well, Oyasumi nasai." Selena said with a wave before she closed her door with a sigh.

_She is so pretty…_ Selena's mind told her as she dropped her bag on the floor and walked over to the kitchen. After a glass of juice, she took out a spiral notebook and flipped the cover over to the first fresh page, settling herself at the circular table in the small dining room.

_**Week 1:**_

_**Today I landed in Japan at approximately 2:30 pm JPT. I was introduced to my temporary guide, Sumire Ryuzaki who showed me to my apartment. I also met my landlady, Yumi who seems to be a successful woman as well as kind. After unpacking and organizing my things, I decided to find a way to my exchange school so that I would not be late for tomorrow. I did find Seishun High School Academy as it is not far from my building and met some of the students from the school's tennis club. They were inviting and at the same time curious about whom I was as well as my background though I didn't speak much. I also found a possible job at a small café across from a sushi restaurant. Tomorrow I will get an answer or not if I am to acquire the job. **_

Selena sighed as she closed the journal and hoped that she was doing this assignment properly. She rose from her seat before she walked out of her room and returned with a sketch pad and a case of pencil crayons. She sat in front of her giant window and looked at the sun beginning to set over the buildings below.

Taking out her pencil first, she relaxed as she began to do what she did best…

* * *

**A/N: **See? I told you that the next chapter would be much longer. But my normal chapter size will be about 4 pages long on Microsoft Word unless I feel like I need it to be extra long. But please read and review so that I can know what I'm doing wrong or what I'm doing right. Because you don't get better without feedback, ne?

**A Special Place for my Reviewers: **_Ellie Tennis Girl, fujilovesme _(He loves me more! lol), _rebeccasanfujieijilvr, BloodNinja555, singer in the wind _(I hope you can get back to me soon!)and_ livelyrose. _I would had out cookies to all of you if I knew where you were! I hope you liked this one!


	3. Gawking is Impolite

**To Live Without You**

**A/N: **Hi again everyone! Just to let you know, this isn't going to be the updating speed that I would usually go at since I have about 3 chapters already written and just needing to be checked out by _singer in the wind_ (Thank You!!). So here is another chapter and I hope you like it like the others!

So read on and enjoy!

**

* * *

******

Chapter 2: Gawking is Impolite

* * *

Selena woke up to find herself on the warm wooden floor of her apartment. It took a while to register where she was and what she was doing, but it all came back to her when she saw her picture of the sunset.

Smiling softly, she scribbled her signature at the bottom corner along with yesterday's date before she got ready for school. She tied her medium sized curls into a high ponytail with her bangs brushing the corner of her face before she slipped on her uniform. The sea foam green and white looked pretty together but she wasn't a fan of the pink bow that sat right on top of her chest.

She began to pack up her bag when a small knock came from the door. _Strange… _She thought as she ran to the door and looked through the peephole. A little girl with familiar pale lavender eyes looked up at the peephole as well with a warm childish grin on her face.

Selena hurriedly unlocked the door. "Ohayo." She said in greeting to the girl.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Kaa-san told Minako to come and bring a bento for Onee-chan! Saa, here you go!" she said brightly as she lifted up a container wrapped in a light blue cloth.

Selena wanted to squeal at how cute this girl was. She was dressed in a white and navy blue uniform with a hat on her head that just tilted a little to the left. Glossy black hair stopped right at her chin and she was complete with a tiny dimple on each cheek. Selena didn't even want to start on how she sounded when she used the third person.

"Arigato, Minako-chan." Selena said as she took the container from the little girl.

"Your welcome, Onee-chan! Bye-bye!" She said before she practically hopped back to her door and opened it with her small hands.

"Bye."

Selena watched Minako carefully close the door to her house before remembering about school. "Oops," She gasped as she put her bento inside her bag and popped a piece of toast in her mouth. Slinging her bag over her shoulder and taking her sketchbook in her arms she turned around and closed her door for her first day of Japanese school.

Even after almost falling down the apartment stairs and narrowly escaping a crash between her and Yumi-san, it was simple to get there after the first time. It helped that other students were starting to trickle in as well. She entered the school grounds and followed a path to a pair of double doors and then followed the signs to the office.

When she got there, only a few adults who she guessed where teachers walked around with steaming cups of coffee in their hand and stacks of papers in the other. Suddenly she felt nervous.

"Nelson Selena-san?" A male voice asked from behind.

She turned around to look at a tall man with thick black-rimmed glasses. "Hikawa-san. A pleasure to meet you." She said quickly bowing.

The older man bowed as well. "I just wanted to make sure that you are comfortable with your accommodations." He said as he led her toward his office.

"Oh, I am!"

He nodded and extended his hand towards a chair in front of his desk. Selena sat down as she clutched her sketch book to her chest. "Did you find a job yet?" He asked taking his seat as well.

"I did visit a small café yesterday. I'm going to find out today if I got the job or not." Selena said feeling just a little bit excited just by thinking about the café.

Hikawa nodded once again, but this time with a smile on his face. "I'm glad that you're enjoying your time here, Nelson-san."

Selena fought the urge to pout at the sound of her last name. It just sounded so dumb! She forced herself to smile. "Arigatou."

Hikawa stood up and Selena followed suit. "I don't want you to be late on your first day of class so you'd better hurry along."

"Hai!" Selena said before bowing once and walking quickly out the door.

Selena took out her schedule as she walked down the semi-busy hallway. It said that she was in Class 7 and that was where she would find her escort as well.

"Year 2, Class 7." She repeated again as she looked at the many signs above the classroom doors. "_I hope that it's a girl at least…" _She thought to herself as she slid open the door to her new classroom.

Some students were already seated at their desks and her sensei was writing on the board as he sipped at the steaming cup in his hand. He turned to look at her and she blushed. He looked so young and didn't seem to be lacking in the looks department.

"You must be the exchange student, right?" He asked placing the chalk back in its place.

"H-Hai. Nelson Selena, nice to meet you." She said a little too quickly to sound calm.

The teacher chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine, Nelson-chan. I'm your homeroom teacher, Umino Kaito."

_"Do NOT start to get a crush on your homeroom teacher Selena!!" _Her mind ordered as she felt herself blush brighter.

Umino-sensei pointed to a desk in the middle of the class. "Your escort will be Momoshiro-kun so you can sit beside him for your classes. I must admit that he doesn't have the best work ethic so don't take up his bad habits, ne?" He said with a smile.

Selena nodded dumbly as a bell went off in her head when she took her seat. "_Momoshiro?" _She glanced around the classroom to see that most people were already in and the bell was just about to ring.

The name sounded familiar but no one caught her attention.

Until a familiar voice echoed from the hallways and someone opened the door with a loud snap. "Yosh! I made it!" The spiky haired junior shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Momo…" She muttered to herself before it clicked that he was with the group of tennis players yesterday. Geez, her memory really sucked.

Umino-sensei chuckled as he closed the door behind Momo when the bell rang. "I'm very happy for you Momoshiro-kun. Also you will be the lucky student to escort Nelson-san around school…Could you please take your seat?"

Momo didn't seem to fully understand what Umino-sensei had said about her or he just didn't remember her as 'Nelson-san'. A faint blush spread across Momo's cheeks as a soft laughter filled the classroom. "Hai." He said as he walked away and took his seat right beside Selena.

He looked at her once as he opened up his bag and took out his textbook, then again as Umino-sensei began to read in English. Selena caught his eye the third time and smiled when his jaw dropped.

Good.

He remembered her too.

**

* * *

A/N:** So did you like it? I hear a lot that the story is 'very interesting'. I love it! Interesting is perfect because it's the opposite of boring! I'm sorry I'm so weird...but anywho! Don't forget to review now that you've read it okay? I just wanted to say that I've seen all of those 'Story Alert' s and 'Favorite Story' s and all of those people didn't leave a review for me! I know who you are so please leave me a review if it's worthy enough to be favorited!

**Reviews:** _rebeccasanfujieijiluv, singer in the wind, Tysunkete, BloodNinja555, lawliet001 _(I love your story!)_, In My Opinion, Anonymous Reviewer, Aurora Rose, ace, Ellie Tennis Girl, _and _livelyrose_

Thanks you guys!

* * *


	4. Of Sweetness and Fear

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** Tada! I'm back after what I'm sure felt like such a long time. Sorry about that...I had some technical issues between me and my (wonderful) beta, _singer in the wind_. But I'm here now with another chapter that is filled with 'moments' shall I say. Though I have to say that the next chapter won't be coming out for a while longer since I have a big ISU to work on for English and Parenting (ick). So I'm saying sorry ahead of time.

Just think of it as preperation as to what you can throw at me for making you guys wait so long (ie. rotten tomatos)! Positive thinking!

**BTW:** Did you guys see?! I was hit by my very first flame a couple of days ago by a group who's name escapes me right now but when I first saw it I was actually hurt since there was no constructive critisim in there to help me except for _In My Opinion _who cleared it out for me. Special thanks to you! Minako-chan can be a Mary Sue for me since she's just a little kid with no real importance in my story. I just needed to add some cuteness to brighten up Selena's living enviroment...

Anywho! On with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Sweetness and Fear**

**

* * *

**

Selena still had that nagging feeling that someone was staring at her and, sure enough, she looked up again to see none other than Momo. He looked like he was about to talk, but Selena put her finger to her lips and mouthed the word 'later'. Momo didn't seem very satisfied though, until he propped up his textbook at the edge of his desk and slyly pulled out a bento.

Selena resisted the urge to laugh at the scene of him hunched over and shoveling nigiri and rice in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. That was until she looked up to see Umino-sensei walking over to them. She swiftly sent a kick into Momo's shin causing him to yelp and look up.

Faster than lightening, he packed away his food and threw it in his desk before looking up as well. Sensei looked satisfied enough as he continued down the aisles of desks as he read. Selena saw Momo heave a silent sigh before he turned to her with his thumbs up.

She winked back before resting her chin in her hands and looking down at the neatly printed story. She just saved Momo from a possible detention, has her first language as her homeroom, and her sensei was to die for. Things just couldn't get any better than that.

Until first period ended and Algebra began.

The sensei was from hell with his monotonous voice, bad writing, and a glare that sent shivers down her spine. During the extra time they had left, Nakamura-sensei gave the time to them as a work period, which was all right because then they could chat.

Selena dropped her head on her desk with a soft groan. "Momo, I suck at this!" She whined as she stared at the numbers hoping that they would make sense.

She heard him groan as well. "What makes you think I'm different?" He whispered in frustration. "I just want lunch to come." His voice changed to a happy tone.

Selena pushed her bangs away from her face. "Are you one of those guys that eat 24-7?" she asked curiously.

The goofy grin on his face answered her question and she sighed again when she looked at her Math book. Why did people need to know imaginary numbers anyway? Was slope really needed in life? Did people walk up a hill and wonder the rise and run? "_I don't…"_

Never in her life had she been so happy to hear a bell ring. She threw her things in her bag and noticed that Momo was already getting up from his seat. When did he move so fast? "Hurry Selena-chan!" He primed her as she rose from her seat.

"Don't forget the quiz on Wednesday!" Nakamura-sensei called out before the students made it out the door. Selena felt like she wanted to cry. She _so _needed a tutor.

She squeaked when Momo grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowded hallways in directions that she wouldn't remember later. "Momo! Slow down!" Selena shouted over the noise of the other students.

He didn't even look back at her when he spoke. "Then the line will be so long that I won't get enough food, Selena-chan!"

"I'm sure that they'll have extra. I just don't want to crash into any – oof!" Her hand slipped out of Momo's when he took a turn and she slammed into what felt like a wall.

Her eyes snapped shut out of reflex and her bag slipped out of her hand on impact. Her body could feel the heat of a person, but she felt like she was falling forward when what felt like arms wrapped around her. She did hear something hit the floor, but the pain or cold from the floor never hit her.

"NYA! Are you okay?"

Selena's eyes snapped open at the sound of Eiji's voice, but all she could see was the dark blue of the boy's uniform. She automatically knew that she didn't hit a wall but a person and she felt her face turning red. She looked up at her savior to see the brightest shade of cerulean in her life. Then she saw the brown hair…but instead of a smile, he looked worried.

Then like that, his eyes were hidden again as his head tilted to the side. "Selena?"

Oh Kami-sama!

She was sitting on top of Fuji!

Selena quickly rolled off of him and bowed her head as she tried to hide her red face with her hair. "I'm so sorry, Fuji-senpai! I should have watched where I was going! Gomen nasai!"

Then she heard a soft chuckle and she looked up. "It was an accident, Selena-san. Are you okay?" He asked as he got up from the ground and extended his hand. Selena nodded silently as she took it and stood up as well.

That was when Eiji took the chance to throw himself at her. "O-hayo Lena-chan!" He chimed happily as he rested his head on her's.

"Ohayo Eiji-senpai." She smiled as he handed her bag to her.

"Saa, let's go find a seat in the cafeteria. I'm sure the others are waiting," Fuji said with his familiar smile back on his face.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji beamed before linking Selena's elbow in his and led her down the hall with Fuji on her other side. She had noticed that a lot of the girls were glaring at her and she touched her hair self consciously.

Was there something on her face?

"Just ignore them, Selena-san," Fuji said, almost as if he'd read her mind and she nodded. Seeing that Momo was already seated with some of the other Regulars and the same two girls she saw by the courts yesterday.

She didn't notice that her hand was balled up in a fist as she silently glared daggers at her classmate. If he hadn't been in such a hurry then she wouldn't have ended up on top of Fuji. He didn't even stop to check on her did he?!

Eiji poked her shoulder. "Ne, you look upset Lena-chan."

That was when she took off her shoe and threw it directly in the middle of Momo's head. "Ow! What the he- oh. S-Selena-chan! Sorry about that…" he said with a nervous chuckle as he held his throbbing head. He extended a rice ball towards her but she shook her head.

Selena removed herself from Eiji and walked over to Momo. "Hurt? Me? Oh no!" she said with a voice that sounded too sweet to be normal as she put her shoe back on. "Fuji-senpai makes a great cushion. But," she said thoughtfully as she sat down beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder to hold onto his ear.

She smiled as she yanked at it. "You should probably listen when I tell you to slow down, right?" she said happily.

"Hai! Hai! Hai! I'm sorry!" he cried and gave a sigh when she let the burning flesh go.

She patted his head. "Good."

The rest of the table stared at her nervously. "Remember to stay on her good side." Oishi recommended to the rest of the group.

"Don't let your guard down." Tezuka said softly and they nodded collectively.

Fuji just smiled as he took the suddenly vacant seat beside her. "_She looks cute when she's mad…"_ A small voice noted to him and he vaguely agreed.

"Saa, Selena-chan…" He asked, snapping the girl beside him out of her daze.

She turned to him. "Hm?"

"Did you pack a bento?"

She suddenly broke out into a smile. "Actually, my neighbor did. She's really nice and has the cutest daughter imaginable. They gave it to me this morning," She said as she looked into her bag and produced the light blue cloth.

Eiji hovered over her shoulder as she unwrapped the package and revealed her meal. White rice with grilled salmon were neatly placed together with a stick of dango on the side. Selena went straight for the unfamiliar candy.

"Mmm…sweets," she said happily as she took put another sweet sphere into her mouth.

"It looks so good…" Eiji said in a hidden tone that made Selena look up at him. Navy blue eyes seemed to be brimming with tears and they were wide and looked _too_ innocent to belong to the older sophomore.

Selena froze in mid-bite. "What?" She asked and followed his gaze that fell on her treat.

She bit her lip and looked at the gift before she handed it over with a loud sigh. "Take it, Eiji-senpai." She said sadly, holding the stick over her shoulder. The cat-like boy grabbed it happily and took the last two pieces quickly into his mouth.

He rubbed his cheek in her hair affectionately. "Arigatou, Lena-chan!"

She took her chopsticks and began to eat her lunch. "Manipulator…" she muttered softly and heard Oishi chuckle. She blushed, noticing that she had been heard and hung her head.

That was her first time trying real dango too.

* * *

After she'd finished her lunch, Selena insisted that she wandered around the school to get to know the grounds. Oishi then began to worry saying that she could get lost and be late for her next class and suggested that Momo go with her.

"Oishi-senpai, thank you for your concern but I can go by myself." Selena pleaded for the seventh time as she tried to slowly back away from the group. "Anyways, I might kill _him._" She sent a glare at the boy. She knew how to hold a grudge.

The sophomore looked thoughtful before his face brightened. "Take Echizen!"

A boy with olive-black hair looked up for once when he heard his name and Selena just stared dumbly as his golden-brown eyes connected with hers.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Yadda." The freshman said in an almost a childish tone.

Oishi seemed to ignore them both. "It's perfect! Echizen knows what time to come back in and he's very quiet."

Selena put her hands up defensively. "B-But I'm just going to be drawing outside! He'll be bored!"

"Yadda."

Selena pointed her finger at him. "See, he doesn't even want to!"

"This is a request from your Senpai. You can't refuse. Don't be late for your class, Selena-san." Oishi said happily before he walked off with Eiji and Momo. Everyone else had trickled off.

Selena sighed at the retreating backs of the boys. They seemed more like annoying brothers to her when they were acting like she needed a babysitter. And a freshmen no less in escort her!

"Aren't you going somewhere, Selena-senpai?" his bored voice cut off her thoughts and she jumped.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Yeah. So which way is outside?" she asked, as pulling out her sketchbook and held it under her arm.

Echizen rested his arms behind the back of his head as he walked. "This way." Selena followed beside him as she flipped though the oversized rough pages.

"So what's your full name?" she asked noticing that she didn't know what to call him.

"Echizen Ryoma."

Selena nodded as they made it outside into the warmth of the sun. "Ryoma-kun. Sounds nice enough…oh right there!" she said suddenly, pointing to a large tree with yellow leaves still clinging to the branches.

"Hai." He said before walking onto the grass and lying down with his hat tugged over his eyes.

Selena took a seat next to him with a smile. "_He reminds me of Tezuka-senpai. Both use very few words." _She thought as she fished inside her bag for a pencil and turned to a clean page. She looked around at her surroundings but couldn't settle on anything to draw until she heard Ryoma sigh.

_"I'm sure that he won't mind." _Sshe told herself before she turned to face him. She smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on the page before getting to work.

Selena couldn't hear anything anymore as she began to draw the general outline of Ryoma. It was all about the details that she saw in his clothing and form. The tiny bend in his left leg, the strand of blackish-green hair that rested just above his ear, and the yellow leaf that rested on the brim of his white cap. The tiny details that most people missed when they looked at a person that she could see clearly when she really looked were at what made her like the feeling of drawing.

She had already finished most of it and had decided to highlight the dark green of his hair to finish it off when she noticed he was hovering over the book as he looked at it upside down. She smiled and turned it around so he could see it properly as she reached up and brushed away another leaf that had fallen on his head.

He stood up and dusted himself off. "Not bad," he said as Selena began to pack away her things. "But, mada mada dane."

Selena picked her bag up from the floor and faked a pout. "You're so mean, Ryoma-kun."

He tugged down at his hat. "Che." Selena rolled her eyes as they walked off towards the back of the school.

"We've seen how you've been hanging around Ryoma-sama, Ryuzaki." A snobby voice cut through the air, but it was still too far away to see anyone.

Selena felt her chest tighten as she thought where that conversation was leading. It was something that she heard often coming from her school. "I think that we should make an example out of her. Right, Nanami?"

"Yeah! Show her, Reiko!"

Selena turned to Ryoma who seemed to be in his own world as he walked along side her. "Ryoma-kun, hurry up," she said, suddenly feeling anxious and she began to walk faster towards the voices.

"R-R-Ryoma-kun and I-I are j-just f-f-friends." A small voice stuttered so softly that Selena barely even heard it.

She noticed that Ryoma's eyes widened just a little. "Ryuzaki?" He could spot her stutter a mile away.

"Tell it to the rock, you slut."

Selena felt her heart race as she let Ryoma go and ran around the corner in time to see a girl with long black hair throw a jagged rock at the smaller girl on the ground. She knew she was too late to stop it. The rock smacked the smaller girl right on her temple when as she tried to turn away.

A thick trail of crimson slithered down the paleness of the girl's face. Time seemed to freeze as Selena gaped at the scene.

"What the HELL is going on!" Selena screamed and all three of the girls turned her way. Selena ran over to the girl on the floor first; she didn't look right.

The girls turned to run away. "You two _will_ stand against that wall and will _not_ move an inch, understood!?" Selena turned her head and shouted at them, and they both jumped and nodded.

"H-Hai!"

Selena turned to the girl before her. "Hey there, what's your name?" Her voice was suddenly soft and warm.

"R-Ryuzaki Sakuno," she said, not looking at Selena.

Selena untied her pink bow as she followed Sakuno's line of vision to Ryoma. She wadded it into a ball and pressed it on the wound. "Ryoma-kun," she called, out not taking her eyes off of Sakuno's injury. "Be useful and go get help, please?"

He blinked for a moment before nodding and running off. Sakuno's blinking began to lag a little. Selena pinched her cheek.

"I need you to stay awake, ne Sakuno-chan?" Selena said with, what she hoped, was a reassuring smile.

"H…Hai…" Her eyelids slid closed for longer than necessary.

Selena looked back. Did it seem like Ryoma was taking longer than needed to find someone? "By the way, I'm Selena," she said, trying to think of a conversation to keep the girl awake.

"N…Nice to…meet…you." Selena pinched her cheek again when she noticed that there was blood dripping on her skirt. She undid Sakuno's bow and replaced her bloody one with it.

Then she got an idea. "So Ryoma-kun is pretty cute, huh? Do you like him?" she said asked with a smile and was glad when Sakuno flushed.

"Of course he is! And she's just a _slut_ for hanging around him all the time!" Reiko shouted angrily.

Selena turned to her. "You don't even know how to use that word so I suggest you stop using it and shut up." Her tone was like ice.

She turned back to Sakuno to see that her eyes were closed as she fell forward into Selena's arms. "Sakuno-chan?!" No response. "Sakuno-chan!? Wake up!" she shouted as she slapped the freshman's cheeks.

"Selena-san!?" She would recognize that voice anywhere. Now she'd noticed the sirens in the background as she looked up.

"Fuji!" She lost all thoughts on honorifics at the moment. "She won't wake up!" Selena shouted as the paramedics ran to them, but Fuji seemed to run faster. The other Regulars were close behind as Selena patted the girl's cheeks.

"Sakuno-chan…please? You're worrying me." Selena pleaded sadly and was reluctant when one of the paramedics took Sakuno away from her arms. Her shirt was covered in blood.

She felt numb when Fuji helped her up from the floor, but felt a little warm when he hugged her close to his chest. "Shhh…don't cry, Selena. She'll be all right,"

Cry? That's strange because Selena hadn't even noticed the trail of hot tears that rolled down her cheeks.

**

* * *

A/N:** Poor Sakuno-chan! Don't worry though because she'll be granted some Ryoma moments for all of her troubles...I'll be long with the next chapter but don't forget about me, okay?! You know what else? Bring on ALL of the critisim! 'Cause I can take it now!

**My Special Reviewers: **_singer in the wind, rebeccasanfujieijiluv, anime 666, BloodNinja555, anonymous jane, Ellie Tennis Girl, In My Opinion, LivelyRose, mercy901, Hakumi.xo, S.P.A.M.S.P.O.T. _(thanks for the eye opener G-chan), and _kur-chan _


	5. The Prefect Present

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** _-comes shyly from under her rock-_ Hi everyone. I know that it's been at least a century since I've last updated but I had a really good reason! I was really sick but now I'm all better so as soon as I came back home I began to write this! See? Isn't that a good excuse? I know I left it at a badly written cliffhanger and so now this is the aftermath. Much happier than all the drama from the last chapter, I promise you. Saa, I'm going to stop typing nonsense so you could read!

Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Me no owny Prince of Tennis! Firstly I can't draw and secondly I'm not that creative. Trust me. Now go find something productive to do other than read this meaningless disclaimer, ne? Before I send Selena after you. 'Cause I OWN her. Hehe...that was fun to write. : P

**BTW: **A special spot to thank my wonderful beta _singer in the wind_. You are the bestest!! Especially after fixing it up so quickly!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Perfect Present**

**

* * *

**

The Regulars were all together in silence in the waiting room of the hospital. Sumire was pacing up and down the white tiled room, muttering worried statements and warnings to the girls that had hurt her granddaughter.

Eiji looked up at the clock on the wall and had been watching the second hand tick away the time just to remind himself that time was actually still moving. He looked to his left shoulder at the hazel colored curls that smelt like vanilla and strawberries. Selena had cried the entire way blaming herself for Sakuno's attack.

"_If only I had gone faster, she wouldn't be in this situation!" She cried with tears streaming down from her red-rimmed eyes._

Sumire had heard the story from Tezuka and drove to the hospital with a simple cotton blue dress for Selena to change out of. Fuji remembered watching Ryuzaki-sensei lead her away to a room to change with Selena crying still and muttering apologies.

Fuji sat down beside Selena and Eiji who had at least lulled her cries and tears a couple of notches as he spoke softly to her. Eiji didn't protest when he felt her head drop on his shoulder and was just relieved to hear her occasional tearful hiccup instead of her unconceivable cries. Then he noticed her shallow breathing and was happy to know that she had fallen asleep.

The sound was comforting to Fuji's ears and it was a reminder that she had finally calmed down. The paleness of her face had worried him as well as the urgency in her voice when she called him. He swore that his heart skipped a beat when he saw that she was covered in blood.

"_Fuji!"_

This couldn't be reasonable though. He had only known her for two days and yet he felt himself on the verge of panic when she wouldn't stop crying. The sound of her voice, the sight of her tears, her moods and expressions, why were they affecting him so? The logic in his mind said that he was just worried for her as a new person and wanted her to be safe during her stay.

"Fujiko?" It was the first time he'd ever heard Eiji speak so softly. "You think they'll be okay?" Eiji seemed to just be watching Selena sleep.

They? Meaning Ryuzaki-chan and Selena?

"I'm sure that everything will work out in the end, Eiji." He said placing a smile on his face hoping that he sounded convincing.

"Fsshh, I can't believe those girls attacked Ryuzaki-san." Kaidoh crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall.

Momo nodded with a grim expression on his face in the same position. "For once we agree."

"There is an 87 percent chance that Ryuzaki-san has a minor concussion from the rock and 95 percent chance that she will recover normally." Inui said as he closed his notebook and adjusted his glasses.

Just then a doctor walked in carrying a chart with a neutral expression on his face. Ryoma looked up for the first time from the floor and watched him closely as he stood in front of Ryuzaki-sensei. "Sakuno-san is going to recover normally though she has a minor concussion. Stitches were made to close the wound and thankfully not too much blood was lost,"

Everyone's gaze drifted to the sleeping girl on Eiji's shoulder as the doctor continued.

"She will wake up soon, but so many people cannot visit her at once. She'll be ready for school in about two days."

Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and bowed. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Yamabushi-sensei." The doctor bowed as well before walking off into the hallway.

Oishi put a hand on his chest. "Thank Kami-sama that Ryuzaki-san will be alright."

"The two girls were expelled from the school and the one who committed the act has been charged for assault." Tezuka informed them and Taka-san nodded.

"Good thing."

Ryuzaki-sensei cleared her throat. "Thanks for staying everyone, but you should head home, now. School is finished and I'm sure that your parents are waiting."

"What about Lena-chan?" Eiji asked.

Sumire's eyes turned to the sleeping girl. "Since she's partly my responsibility during her stay, I'll take her to her apartment. I can't stay during the night with Sakuno, anyway."

"We should come back tomorrow to visit her." Oishi said as he picked up his bag.

Everyone nodded before Sumire gently shook Selena to wake up and pulled the half-sleeping girl to her car downstairs. Slowly, the rest of the Regulars stood and left except for a thoughtful Fuji and a silent Ryoma.

Ryoma's gaze was once again fixed to the tiled floor. It was so clean that he could see his wavy reflection even though he didn't want to. "It's my fault." He said out loud.

"You're not to blame, Echizen." Fuji said trying to sound reassuring even though his mind was somewhere else.

"They said that she was always hanging around me. Is it true?"

A silent pause surrounded them.

"Yes it is."

Ryoma pulled at his cap. "Sou ka," he muttered to himself as he leaned back into the chair. "Selena-senpai saved her when I just stared…" He sounded unhappy.

"It was a natural response in a crisis. Some people just react differently."

"How could she worry so much about someone she barely knows?" Ryoma asked.

"Some people are just like that." Fuji said as he looked at the clock on the wall again. "We should go home and get some rest, ne?"

"Hai."

"Selena-chan?"

Selena didn't notice where she was until she heard the voice of someone familiar hovering over her. A soft hand smoothed her hair away from her forehead followed by a seemingly grateful sigh.

"Go back to sleep," The voice instructed.

Selena took the voice into consideration and decided to listen without any complaints. She was tired anyways.

* * *

An annoying beam of light was what woke her up the next morning even though she tried to turn away from it. There was a little ball of energy that Selena could practically _feel_ that was wiggling beside her. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and looked right into those strangely colored lavender eyes of Minako.

"Ohayo Selena-nee-san! Kaa-san was very worried about Selena-nee-san and so Minako said that she would watch her sleep to make sure that she was okay!" Minako beamed happily before her expression turned thoughtful. "Are you okay, Nee-san?"

Selena smiled at the small girl as she sat up. "I'm fine," she said as she stood up from the couch she was laying on. "Where's your Okaa-san?"

Minako pointed to the closed door. "Can you tell her that I went to go change for school?" Selena asked as she picked up her bag beside the door.

Minako saluted with enthusiasm. "Roger!"

Selena opened the front door. "Thank you," she said with a smile before she closed it and went straight to her apartment.

She quickly took a shower and changed into a fresh uniform before she brushed her hair as she looked out of her window. _Sakuno… _she thought absently as she french braided her hair and tied the end with a sea foam green ribbon to match her uniform. She brushed out her bangs before she pulled out her sketchbook and flipped through the pages as she thought.

_"I should go and bring her a present after school." _She ran a finger over the smoothed colors of the sunset that she drew recently before she flipped the page again.

"_So Ryoma-kun is pretty cute, huh? Do you like him?" she asked with a smile and was glad when Sakuno flushed. _

An idea came to her and she smiled to herself as she thought of Sakuno's reaction. She caught a glance of the clock at the same time that someone knocked at her door. She dropped the sketchbook in her bag as she ran to open the door.

Hitomi's smiling face greeted her and Selena blushed. "I see that you're up and about, Selena-san. Minako tells me that you're feeling better,"

Selena nodded as she turned to put on her shoes. "I am. Thank you for looking after me last night, it was a stressful day." she said thoughtfully and she looked up when Hitomi put her hand on top of Selena's head.

"You're a good girl, Selena-san. Don't burn yourself out, ne?"

Selena felt her cheeks burn more as she nodded slowly. "I'll try,"

Hitomi removed her hand and turned to leave. "Enjoy school," she said happily.

Selena hurriedly closed and locked her door. "Thank you. Bye, Hitomi-san. Bye, Minako-chan!" She shouted a little loudly so the girl could hear her.

"Bye-bye!" Minako waved from inside before Selena made her way to the elevators.

"I _will_ enjoy school," Selena told herself firmly in reassurance. "I will."

* * *

The day did seem to go fairly well. Yes, she did trip on air and hit a wall (a little make-up covered the bruise on her arm right up). She got a long lecture from Umino-sensei after she was caught picking up a note that Momo had written to her and she didn't even get to read it either. But on the bright side, she did hear back from the café during lunch that she could start next week and she could practically smell the angel cake already.

Most of all she was excited about giving her present to Sakuno after school. She would have to keep it a secret from Momo and Eiji though since they would surely make fun of the freshman about it. Now all she had to do was find something to put it all together and for that she needed...

"Fuji-senpai!" Selena called in the hallway a while after the bell rang. She watched him turn away from a conversation with Tezuka as the both watched her approach.

"Hi, Tezuka-senpai." She said in greeting and he nodded to her in response before she turned to Fuji. "I was wondering if there was a store that you could bring me to. I need to pick something up before I go to see Sakuno-chan,"

"The Regulars were going to see Ryuzaki-chan, too," Fuji said before he pointed to the door across from them. "Just let me gather my things and we'll go."

Selena smiled at him. "Okay," she said as he walked away and noticed the presence beside her.

Tezuka seemed to be thinking deeply but Selena was a person that couldn't take silence for such a long time. "_What's taking Fuji-senpai so long?"_ She thought as she began to lightly tap her foot against the floor. She noticed that she was making noise and looked at Tezuka though the corner of her eye. She vaguely decided that he was pretty handsome in a stoic, giant, smart guy-ish kind of way. Maybe if he smiled once in a while he would look less-

"Nelson-san,"

She jumped when his head snapped to the side to look at her. "H-Hai, Tezuka-senpai?" She squeaked, feeling her face heat up at the sound of her own voice. Did she have so sound so much like a chipmunk? She asked herself as she coughed awkwardly.

"It was honorable of you to help Ryuzaki-san in her time of need. I thank you for taking care of her," he said before he bowed to her. She couldn't think of anything intelligent to say and she could feel her mouth opening and closing like a dying fish. But she forced her mouth to open when he straightened up.

"T-There's no need, Tezuka-senpai! I just did what needed to be done." "_Stupid girl!" _Her conscience yelled at her. "_Couldn't you think of something smarter to say?" _

Tezuka nodded. "Don't let your guard down. Excuse me," He then turned and left.

"O-Okay. Ja ne." She gave a small wave as she watched him go. That was kind of weird but he sounded like a grateful older brother. So he did have some human emotions inside his head other than things to do with tennis.

"That went well." She jumped at the familiar voice.

She glared at him unhappily when she saw one of his smiles. This one was the 'I-just-did-that-because-it-was-fun-to-watch-you-react' smile. "You are evil, Fuji-senpai. I would hit you if you weren't older than me." She pouted as they both walked out of the school.

"I don't know what you're talking about Selena-san; I'm perfectly normal," Fuji said lightly and Selena just rolled her eyes.

"Uh huh," she replied dryly.

* * *

After finding what she needed and putting it together inside the store, away from Fuji's view, they went to the hospital. She caught Fuji staring at the pale pink gift bag every few minutes after she refused to tell him what she got.

"I'm pained that you won't trust me with what Ryuzaki-chan's gift is. I wouldn't tease her about it," he explained as Selena held the bag closed so he couldn't see.

"Sakuno-chan would be embarrassed either way I'm sure. She blushes at everything," Selena explained when she processed what she had just said.

"That sounds like someone I know." Fuji grinned and Selena blushed despite her attempt not to.

"It's not my fault I'm pale. I blame my mother," she said stubbornly but brightened when they made it to the front of the hospital. "Finally."

When they got there, Oishi, Eiji, and Momo were crowded around Sakuno's bed, while the rest of them leaned against one of the walls in the fairly large room. Her friend Tomoka sat beside her on the bed between the teddy bears that rested in Sakuno's arms, as she was already red in the face from all of the attention she was getting.

"Oh! Fujiko and Lena-chan are here!" Eiji exclaimed happily before he turned to give Selena one of his breathtaking hugs.

Again Selena blushed even though she'd been through this so many times before but smiled at Sakuno after Eiji let go of her. "Hi, Sakuno-chan. I got you a present," she said placing it on Sakuno's lap.

Sakuno beamed down at the gift before looking up worriedly at Selena. "I hope you didn't spend a lot of money on this, Selena-senpai."

Selena waved her hand to dismiss it. "I practically made it myself. Don't worry about it. But it's pretty personal so don't show it to everyone, okay?" she said with a wink.

Sakuno nodded happily as she carefully pulled it out of the bag so only Tomoka could see it. The back of a black picture frame was pulled out of the bag before her face erupted in a bright blush and she quickly dropped it back in the bag.

Tomoka pouted unhappily. "Mou, Sakuno's so lucky." she said with her arms crossed.

"It doesn't seem like you like it, Sakuno-chan. Should I take it back?" Selena asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Sakuno clutched the bag to her chest and shook her head. "I-I really like it! Selena-senpai is a good artist. A-Arigatou!"

Selena smiled. "Your welcome, Sakuno-chan. Take care of it, ne?"

"H-Hai!"

Selena picked a chair beside Ryoma and Sumire to sit as Tomoka continued to carefully compliment the gift. She could sense Ryoma looking at her from under his cap.

"You already know what it is, Ryoma-kun. I guess she doesn't hold the same opinion as you did on it though," she said not even looking at him.

Sakuno gave a nervous laugh and still held the bag to her chest as Eiji tried to get a look. "Mou! Ryuzaki-chan is mean!"

"Guess so," Ryoma replied after a while. Selena looked up at him with a smile that seemed to know something he didn't.

"Senpai?" he said, pulled his cap down.

Selena turned her gaze away from him to look at the small moment that Sakuno was having as she looked secretly into her bag again. "Hai?"

"You're weird," he said dryly. She turned to him with a frown, then she lifted her hand and pinched his arm.

"I-Itai!" he hissed softly.

"Ryoma no baka," she retorted unhappily. "Be nice to your senpai."

* * *

**A/N:** So? How was it? Like I've said before, tell me everything that you thought about when you read this, okay? I need to know if I'm beginning to make some people seem OOC and random because I don't want that to happen. So bring on the constructive critisim so that I can learn from my mistakes. Don't say "OMG I 'effin loved it!" (or around those lines) and that's the end! Tell me _why_ so that I'll continue to do it! Be nitpicky! Annoy me with everything you see wrong! I'll thank you later, I promise!

Thanks!

**My Special Place for my Reviewers:** _singer in the wind, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, LivelyRose, anime 166, kur-chan, fujilovesme _(the craziness of fangirls can be scary)_, BloodNinja555, Anonymous Reviewer _(No offense taken and I made it all by myself I never heard of Revolutionary Girl...is it good?), _Anime-Kunoichi, Hakumi.xo _(I never really thought of Fuji like that until now. You are so right, thanks!) and_ lawliet001_(Thank you for the picking out of my mistakes! That's exactly what I need.) You guys are the best!


	6. Table for Three

**To Live Without You**

**A/N: **Ohayo! Well it's morning for _me _unfortunately...but anywho! Hi everyone, and welcome to the sixth chapter (technically) of my story. I just wanted to say that this has to be the farthest I've ever gone with a fic before and its all because of you guys and girls. I'm very grateful for your encouragement and critisims because every author needs that in order to grow stronger in their writing, right? So a big hug and a thank you to everyone!!

And before I forget...**YAY!! 50 REVIEWS!** (dances around with Selena) I'm easily excited but thank you for reviewing, Minna-san!

**Disclaimer:** We all should know that if I did own PoT then I would have stuck Selena in there already, right? So would everyone else who had their own character or plot bunny.

**BTW:** Thank you _singer in the wind_ for beta-ing so fast! Most of the time I just type a chapter in one day because I'm always sleeping when I can thanks to school and homework.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Table for Three**

_**

* * *

Week 3**_

_**This is my third week of taking part of the Exchange Student Program in Japan. I have been attending Seishun High School. The one important thing that I am most grateful is my knowledge of the Japanese language and culture. My childhood friend, Ayame Hiyoshi, taught me this after she'd transferred to Canada with her parents. On Monday, I'll be starting my new job at a small café near school. Hopefully things will go well. Please wish me luck! **_

"Welcome to Miyuki's Café, my name is Selena and I'll be serving you today. Is there a particular place you'd like to sit?" She placed a smile on her face at her fifth customer that day.

"A booth," a young businesswoman said as she pulled out her Blackberry and began to type away.

Selena gave a side glace at the woman before quickly scanned the area before spotting an empty seat at the back. "Of course, please follow me," she said as she picked up a laminated menu and walked to the seat.

Since her short time at the café, she'd developed a habit of giving the customers nicknames in her head to remember them more easily. "_Blackberry Expert…" _she thought as she easily weaved through the small tables around the floor.

Blackberry Expert's heeled shoes clicked against the cream-colored hardwood in contrast to the brown bowed flats that came with Selena's uniform. The uniform consisted of a chocolate colored button-up dress that went down to her knees with a white apron that just tied around her waist that held her notepad, pen, and tip wallet.

"Would you like a to start with a drink before you take a moment to look over the menu, Miss?" She asked over the gentle jingle of the bell over the door, alerting the staff of another customer.

Blackberry Expert just dropped her bag on the table and pulled out her laptop with one hand as she continued to click away at the miniature keyboard with the other. "Just get me a double shot of espresso."

Selena whipped out her notepad and scribbled down the order. "Is that all?" She asked, looking up.

Blackberry Expert gave her a dry look as she placed her phone on the table. "I did say 'just' did I not? Do you understand Japanese?" She retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Selena blushed. "H-Hai. Sumima – "

She was cut off from the buzz of the blackberry in which its owner picked up immediately as she began to click at the glowing keys, clearly ignoring Selena. Selena quickly bowed before she turned on her heel and refrained herself from running to the kitchen at the back.

"_Fire-breathing_ Blackberry Expert," she muttered to herself as she pushed her bangs back from her eyes.

A warm hand patted Selena on her head. "She's just the Dragon Lady," her co-worker, Rue, winked as she walked towards the coffee maker. "A regular here, of course."

Selena sighed as she picked up an etched glass mug and made her way to the espresso maker. "Of course," she said half-heartedly as she pushed a series of buttons.

Rue was just two years older than her and went to Fudomine High. She was about a head taller with the classic features of a Japanese citizen with her dark brown eyes and long black hair that was currently up in a high ponytail, due to café regulations. She was witty but horribly blunt as well as being the first to welcome Selena to the working crew.

Rue was currently doing an apprenticeship under the owner to be a pastry chef. So she was usually in the back making sweets and decorating cakes. _Just don't trip when you're holding a tray. Other than that, you're good. _Was her first bit of advice to Selena and so far, none of the sort has happened.

Selena removed the now filled cup from the machine and grated a pinch of nutmeg on the top of the smooth foam. "See you," she said as she placed the cup on her tray.

Rue's hands held a piece of chocolate cake and a teacup. "Don't forget about Table 6. Just drop these off after seeing Dragon Lady." She winked, drizzling a thin stream of caramel over the espresso.

Selena smiled with a nod. "Hai, Rue-san," she said as she walked towards the swinging doors.

"It's –sama!" She heard Rue's muffled cry as she walked towards Dragon Lady.

"Sorry for the wait," Selena said with a smile as she gently placed the drink on the table.

Dragon Lady just picked up the drink with a nod as she played with her Blackberry. "Arigatou," she mumbled softly and Selena almost dropped the silver tray in her hand.

_"Maybe she just needed some caffeine?" _"You're welcome," Selena said with a slight bow of her head before she turned to her other table.

"Sorry for the wait," she said as she placed the cake and tea on the table.

"Can we have the bill?" The older man asked as he absently smiled at whom Selena guessed was his granddaughter.

"Hai." She bowed her head before scanning her tables to check if anyone needed her. Some of the other waitresses were walking around with cool desserts and hot drinks and everyone's eyes turned to the door after hearing the familiar jingle.

Selena recognized her schoolmates quickly and so did they. "Lena-chan! Kya! Your uniform is so kawaii!" She cringed at the volume of her senpai's voice and so did Ryoma. She quickly rushed over and threw a panicked look over her shoulder at the kitchen doors. No one came out to check.

"Eiji-senpai, you shouldn't be so loud." Momo chided him before waving at Selena.

Selena gave him a smile. "Table for 3?" She asked automatically.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji said enthusiastically before Selena picked up three menus from the small stack by the door.

She sat them down and gave them menus. "Why did you guys come here?"

Ryoma pulled at his cap. "Momo-senpai dragged me here," he said in a bored tone. "Eiji-senpai, too."

"Echizen, don't be so blunt," Momo whined unhappily before looking up at Selena. "We just finished practice and Eiji-senpai said that we should check on you."

"And get food," Ryoma put in quietly. "Senpai's treat." Selena guessed that only she heard that since both boys had their heads buried in the menu.

Eiji pushed the menu at Selena suddenly and pointed to a picture of their Triple Chocolate cake. "Can I have this, please?" He asked before gasping and pointing at another picture. "This too!"

Selena took out her notepad. "One triple chocolate and one strawberry hortcake," She read out loud as she write. "Do you want a drink, Eiji-senpai?"

"Chocolate milkshake, please!"

"Momo?"

"Two angel cakes, five strawberry tarts, two mango tarts, one red velvet, and two strawberry shortcakes. With a vanilla milkshake, please," he said in a blur of words and giddiness.

Selena's mind blanked out for a moment as she read over what she wrote. "F-Five strawberry tarts, then two more? They're pretty big, Momo."

"I'm a growing man, Selena-chan." Momo said in a business-like tone as he flipped his menu closed.

Selena sighed and rolled her eyes as she looked turned to Ryoma. "You want a feast too, Ryoma-kun?" she asked as she prepared her hand to write.

"Chocolate mint ice cream, please," he said simply in a bored tone.

Selena gave him a prying look. "_Size?_"

"Extra large."

She laughed as she wrote it down. "There we go. I knew you were just as bad as these two. I'll be back in a second with your drinks and ice cream, okay?" she smiled, taking away the menus.

"Hai!" Eiji and Momo said in unison happily as Ryoma just leaned into the soft back of his seat with a nod.

After dropping the receipts off at Table 6 and the Dragon Lady, Selena went back to the kitchen and told a busboy that they were leaving.

"What's up with all the ruckus outside, Selena-san?" Rue asked as she put the final touches on her freshest cake.

"Guys from my school that came to check on me," She said as she gathered up two cups and walked to the fridge. "What cake is that?" she asked as she poured the milkshakes.

"Strawberry shortcake," Rue said as she took a step back and spun the table to look at the whole thing. "Need some?"

"Yep," Selena stuck a straw in the drinks. "Three slices, please?" She asked as she looked in the different cupboards as she held the tub of ice cream in her other hand. "Where are the extra large bowls for ice cream?"

"All the way to the left."

The bowl was _gigantic_. Selena's arm began to tire as she put another scoop of ice cream into the bowl, but it seemed like the thick glass was just swallowing it. "Damn you, Ryoma-kun."

"Achoo!" Ryoma caught the sneeze with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Bless you, Ochibi!" Eiji said, before continuing to watch the people walking around outside.

"Arigatou."

Momo elbowed him in the ribs with a grin. "I wonder who's gossiping about you, Echizen?" His gaze met with his senpai.

"Maybe-" They gave Ryoma a sly look. "Ryuzaki-chan?" They said in unison as they grinned like two hungry cats at the younger boy.

The cling of glass on the wooden tables saved him. "Stop teasing Ryoma-kun, you two," Selena scolded as she handed them each their drinks and had to use both hands to transfer Ryoma's ice cream to the table.

"I doubt you can finish this, Ryoma-kun," she said letting out a breath as stood up straight. Eiji was eyeing it wearily, too, though Momo was looking jealous.

"Maybe I should have gotten that too," he said as an afterthought.

"Mada mada dane, Selena-senpai," he said in a cheeky tone as he began his first scoop.

"I'll be back with your cakes, Eiji-senpai and Momo," Selena said before she walked away.

When she dropped off the cakes, she had to attend to the other tables that she was taking care of as well as pick of her tips from the front. Every once in a while she would glance at the table with the three boys and watch as Ryoma's ice cream was steadily shrinking.

"Selena-san, Table 12 is all that you have to finish for today. Good job," Miyuki said suddenly as Selena carried away Momo's empty plates of tarts and the red velvet cake.

"Arigatou, Miyuki-san." Selena carefully bowed before going into the kitchen.

Rue was packing away the decorating tools as she wiped them down. "Almost done for today?"

"Just the table with my friends," Selena said as she put the dirty plates in the sink.

"Well I'm done," she said throwing the cloth in the laundry basket. "Do you have someone to walk with?"

"It's alright, my apartment isn't that far away."

Rue shrugged as she went to her locker and took out her school uniform. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Selena gave a curt wave before walking out to check on the boys.

"Thanks for the meal!" The three chorused before slumping back into their chairs, hands resting on their stomachs.

"We should come here more often, ne?" Eiji asked with a content grin on his face.

Momo nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys, here's the – " Selena held the receipt in her hand and was about to set it on the table before she noticed that there wasn't a mountain of chocolate mint ice cream in her face like before.

"Told you so, senpai," Ryoma said as he dropped the shiny spoon in the bowl, resting a hand on his stomach.

Selena shook her head to clear it. "Guess you did, huh? But anyways, my shift is over and here's your receipt, Eiji-senpai," she said as she began to pile up the plates and cups on her tray.

The cat-like boy pouted as he took the folded piece of paper but refused to open it. "Just bring it up front to Chiyoko to pay, okay? I'll you guys on Monday," she said with a smile before she went back to her locker.

"EH! MOMO HELP ME PAY!"

Selena gave a happy sigh as she finally got inside her apartment and took of her shoes. She's just come from Hitomi-san's home after being invited to dinner. It was nice being feed a home cooked meal after so many microwave dinners and ramen through the past few weeks.

Few weeks.

It seemed so nice just to say that. Since, technically, 'few' meant three to five and it's been three weeks already. Selena gave a happy sigh as she unpacked her bag and walked over to her phone.

Flopping down on her bed, she slowly dialed a number and pressed the receiver to her ear. After a few rings, a click on the other line signaled someone had picked up.

"**Hello?" **The voice was gentle and sweet in Selena's ears. Clanging of what sounded like plates rang in the background that was drowned in the sounds of running water.

Selena felt a smile grow on her face as she closed her eyes and rolled on her back. **"Hi, Mom. It's Selena."**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I forgot to mention that I have exams coming up and so its going to be a while before I update again. Just a heads-up...

Please review and comment about my story! Please, Please, Please! So many people gave me suggestions and pointed out some things that I can work on and I'm so thankful for it! See previous chapter for details hehehe...I wrote such a long thing about this certain topic before. But thanks for reading anyway and Story Alerting and Favoriting too! Don't think that I don't notice those! And feel free to ask questions if you're confused about anything too...except "How is the story going to end?" because no author is going to answer that question _silly_!

**Amazingly Amazing Reviewers:** _**singer in the wind**_ (Don't worry about it! I'll go back and check everything once I'm done the story),** _animelily166_** (You think? Hmm...well I had to make it a little bit on the emotional side, ne?),_ **gold.paperclips**_ (Truenods I totally get what your saying. When I've completed the story I'll change things like that around a bit. Thanks!), _**BloodNinja555**_, **_eclecticeyes_ **(Thanks so much! Yes you did totally make my day and I think that there should be much more of what you listed in the chapters to come. I'm already thinking of a new Inui Juice..hehe), _**fujilovesme**_ (Think so? I'll try and tone it down then, arigatou), _**Part-Time-Pyromaniac**_ (To tell you the truth...I totally forgot about the Freshman Trio! Ah! Must stick them in a chapter soon...thanks! And two reviews in a row!? You're fantastic!), _**White Alchemist Taya**_ (Yay! I was starting to think that I didn't make enough clues to point it out. Good guessing!) _**Cici Linne**_ (Thanks!).

A gigantic hug for all of you! Thanks!!


	7. A Walk in the Park

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** -waves excitedly- Hi everyone! Hm...what should I say? I can't think that well right now since I'm just a little on the annoyed side with my stupid older brother but that's a totally different story. I can't think of anything else to say except that this chapter is extra long because I wrote it during my day off of studying for my exams! So just ignore all of those annoying alerts you see in your inbox about this story! So I hope that you enjoy it and don't forget to leave your comments, please!

**BTW:** Since I have nothing better to do today when I get home from school, I'll be cleaning up the previous chapters from all of the tiny little mistakes that I can find or what I've been told about. So if you've ever found a mistake like in grammar or spelling just leave a note in your review! Well, hoping that you're going to leave one in the first place...

**Disclaimer:** We all wished that we owned some part of our beloved Prince of Tennis but most of us can just hold our Eiji/Tezuka/Atobe/Fuji etc. plushies and cry.

**The Special Place: **Thank you _singer in the wind_!! You're the bestest:)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: A Walk in the Park

* * *

Selena slowly opened her eyes as she laid in her bed. She turned her head to her curtains and noticed the sunlight that was hidden from the darkness of her bedroom. It was unusual not to be woken up by the annoying light or the buzz of her alarm clock for once.

What day was it?

Selena hurriedly pulled herself out of bed and ran over to her calendar. "Today is-" She squinted at the small boxes that had small notes scribbled in it as her finger smoothed over the glossy page. "Saturday?"

The tiny square was empty also.

So that meant that she had _nothing_ to do?

"My first free time since 8 days ago?" She thought out loud as she slowly dragged herself over to her bathroom and climbed into the shower. "What do I _do_?"

It felt weird not to be in a rush to go somewhere, which made Selena feel oddly out of place for some reason. She took seven minutes in the shower instead of four, actually ate a good breakfast, and she almost forgot how to pick out something to wear outside. Wearing uniforms all the time can do that to a person.

She settled for a thick white sweater with a loose neck and a pair of jeans. Consciously, she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her teeth. _"Everything goes with jeans, right? I hope so."_

She slipped on a white headband over her thick curls as she walked around her apartment with fleeting thoughts going thorough her head about what she should do for the day. She decided to bring along her sketchbook and stuck it in a shoulder bag along with her wallet and keys. Sometimes, inspiration just hit her from everywhere and when she didn't bring the sketchbook, she'd wish that she had.

She wiggled on her shoes as she stuck an arm into her jacket when her phone decided to ring. She gave a small cry of surprise as she fell to the side and hit the laminate floor with a thud. Quickly, she jumped up and dove for the phone, careful not to let her feet touch the ground.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked trying to get her breathing under control.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Nelson Selena-san," a chirpy voice said on the other line. "My name is Eriko from World Link and I'd like to persuade you into buying a cell phone – "

Selena dropped her head on the floor. "Um, I already have one Eriko-san and -"

_Click_

The sound of dead air made the nerve in Selena's eyebrow twitch as she dropped the phone on the cradle. She dove for a call where someone was trying to sell her something then had the nerve to hang up on her. How nice.

Selena shook out her hair and took a few deep breaths to calm her slightly boiling blood. She pulled herself together as she buttoned up her jacket before walking out her door.

"Kaa-san, onegai!" A familiar small voice echoed though the hallway as Selena locked her door.

"Gomen, Minako-chan, but I have to clean the house today," Hitomi's voice sounded remorseful but firm that reminded Selena of her own mother. "Ohayo, Selena-san," Hitomi smiled with grocery bags overloading her hands.

"Ohayo, Hitomi-san and Minako-chan." Selena looked down at the bags before reaching down to relieve Hitomi of some of the weight.

"Arigatou," Hitomi smiled as she unlocked her front door with Minako sulking behind her feet.

Selena dropped the bags in the kitchen before turning to Minako. "What's wrong, Minako-chan?"

"Minako wanted to go to the park today but Kaa-san has to clean," she said in a saddened voice with her lower lip sticking out.

"The park?" Selena chewed at her bottom lip. "Well I don't have anything to do today, so maybe I can take you,"

Lavender eyes glowed back at her before Minako hopped over to her mother with an excited look on her face. "Kaa-san?" She asked in a sweeter voice than normal with all signs of sadness gone.

Hitomi continued to wipe down the counters with a cloth and put extra dishes in the sink. "Hai?"

"Since Kaa-san is so busy with home, can Selena-nee-chan take Minako to the park instead?" Minako asked before clasping her hands together as she made the cutest possible puppy eyes at her mother.

Hitomi looked back at Selena who smiled with a silent conformation that everything would be okay. "Okay Minako, but be a good girl with Selena-san, ne?" she asked, kneeling down to kiss the little girl on the forehead.

"Un!"

Minako nodded happily before grabbing her hat and latching onto Selena's hand with a bright smile that Selena returned. "Is there a specific time that you want her back, Hitomi-san?" She asked as Minako tried to pull her towards the door.

"Four o'clock would be perfect," Hitomi said after consulting the clock on the wall.

"Okay! Good-bye!"

"Bye-bye Kaa-san!" Minako blew her a kiss as they walked out the door and Selena closed it behind them.

* * *

The air was cool when they went outside since winter was starting to take over the fall season. There weren't many adults along the streets, though many teenagers walked together in groups, holding shopping bags or running in and out of resturants, all the while giggling, play fighting, or just talking.

Selena felt at peace as she walked with the younger girl, hand in hand. Minako was practically leading her towards their intended destination since Selena didn't know which park she wanted to go to. Minako would sometimes pull her to a store window and excitedly look at all of the toys that were displayed before going back to humming softly.

Minako suddenly gasped before pulling Selena once again. "Selena-nee-chan!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Look!" She pointed at a stuffed pale yellow bunny complete with floppy ears and a red bow around its neck.

Selena bent down to squint at the toy with a smile. "Oh, he's kawaii, ne?" she asked. The little girl nodded with eyes that sparkled with excitement and joy.

"Selena-san?"

She looked into the reflection of the glass to see none other than her sadistic senior. "Fuji-senpai?" She asked as she turned around as Minako continued to look at the bunny.

His continuous smile was smoothed across his face as he looked at her though closed eyes. He held a black bag in his hand from the photo store with the cap of a bottle of water sticking out of it. A sweater around his shoulders with a long sleeve shirt and khaki pants made him look a bit on the attractive side to Selena.

"It's not nice to stare, Selena-san," Fuji said in a playful tone. Selena quickly looked away, feeling her face heating up at the same time.

"G-Gomen," she squeaked, directing her gaze to the bag in his hand. "I've just never seen Fuji-senpai in normal clothes."

The gentle tug on hem of her jacket caught her attention. "Selena-nee-chan's face is all red! Daijoubu?" Minako asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine, Minako-chan," Selena replied patting the girl's head with a forced smile. "_Why do children have a knack for pointing out the embarrassingly obvious?" _

She heard Fuji laugh softly and her heart did a little cartwheel as she looked up. "What's so funny?" she asked unhappily.

"Because they're just children, Selena-san," he said in response before turning to Minako and bent down to her height. "Hi, I'm Fuji, nice to meet you."

Minako looked up at a blushing Selena before turning to Fuji again. "Nice to meet Fuji-nii-san. Minako is happy to meet nii-san too!" She stuck out her hand with a smile and Fuji shook it.

Selena wanted to strangle herself. How could she just speak out loud? Saying what she said no less! She glared at the ground beneath her. "_Why aren't you opening up to swallow me whole yet?"_

"Selena-nee-chan is thinking very hard, ne Fuji-nii-san?" Minako asked making Selena jump.

"Are we still going to the park, Minako-chan? We don't want to waste much time, ne?" Selena asked quickly before Fuji could answer her.

"Hai!" Minako said as she grasped Selena's hand before she turned to Fuji. "Does Fuji-nii-san want to come too?" She asked innocently.

Selena looked to him with wide eyes with a 'no' written all over her face. 'I beg for you to say no! You'll drive me crazy!' she seemed to say to him. Fuji smiled back at the little girl. "I'd love to Minako-san, arigatou."

Minako beamed up at Selena. "The more the merrier, ne, Selena-nee-chan?" She asked happily.

Selena threw a look at Fuji. "Of course, Minako-chan," she said dryly, but the younger girl didn't catch on.

"To the park!" Minako said happily as she grasped Fuji's hand much to his momentary surprise as she smiled up at him. He wasn't usually the person who enjoyed physical contact, but this little girl seemed to be growing on him.

* * *

"Eh? Momo look at the bunny! Kawaii, ne?" Eiji said excitedly as he pointed to the pale yellow bunny.

Momo gave him a strange look. "Eiji-senpai, aren't you a little too old to look at bunnies?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"But look at it! It grows cuter the longer you look at it!" Eiji said in defense. "Kinda like Ochibi!" He said as an afterthought.

Momo gave the bunny a side-glance. Its tiny black eyes _did_ seem to shine a little and he started to believe his senpai. Though it wasn't like he would say such a thing; he was a _man_. Big strong men don't think little tiny floppy-eared bunny rabbits were cute.

Momo looked away quickly to stop staring at the stuffed animal when a familiar set of curls caught his attention. "Selena-chan?" He asked out loud, catching Eiji's attention.

"Nya? Lena-chan? Where?" Eiji asked before he saw her. "Who's she with?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

A little girl with long black hair let go of another hand she was holding to point at a store full of candy. She then reached up to grab the hand again as a familiar smiling face looked down at her.

Momo's eyes grew wide. "Fuji-senpai?" He asked astonishment in his voice. "With Selena-chan?"

"They look like a little family!" Eiji cried before he yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed a number on speed dial.

"Hurry Eiji-senpai! They're turning a corner!" Momo said as he pulled the cat-like boy.

* * *

Oishi screwed the cap back on the fish food container before replacing it back on the shelf. His cell phone vibrated from his desk and he closed the cover of his fish tank before looking at the caller ID.

_Kikumaru Eiji_

"Moshi moshi, Eiji?"

"OISHI!" Eiji's voice shouted from the speaker, making Oishi cringe. "Lena-chan and Fuji have a love child and are walking in the shopping district to get married! Hurry!!" he cried.

Oishi's eyes widened. "Selena-san and Fuji! _Love child!?_ But they are both so young! Eiji? Eiji!!"

The phone line was dead.

* * *

"Love child, Eiji-senpai?" Momo asked in confusion.

"It's a possible scenario!" Eiji said as he dialed another number. "Inui! You're missing the best possible chance to get some indirect data on Fujiko-chan!" he shouted before hanging up and dialing another number.

"Taka-san! Come quick to the shopping district!" Eiji then hung up and stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Momo gave his senpai a dry look. "You said all of the right things to everyone, Eiji-senpai."

Eiji flashed a grin. "Hoi hoi!" He turned his attention back to the targets before a white cap caught his eye. "Momo, do you see who I see?"

Momo looked confused for a moment before catching on. "I do, Eiji-senpai." His face turned into a matching grin. "I do."

They then pounced on their unsuspecting prey.

* * *

Selena glanced behind her back. "Did you hear yelling just now?" she asked as she eyed an empty can of grape-flavoured Ponta that rolled across the ground.

Minako paused in her humming to look behind her as well. "Minako didn't hear anything," she said as a knowing smile grew on Fuji's face.

The smile went unnoticed and Selena shrugged as they continued to walk. She even let Minako wing her arm in the rhythm that they walked in. Selena gave a side look to Fuji who seemed at ease as he listened to Minako speak about random things, occasionally nodding his head or asking a question in between.

_"We look like a couple with a daughter," _a voice made itself known inside her head. Selena blushed and looked away from Fuji and, instead, listened to Minako talk about a recent trip to the zoo with her class.

"Minako even saw a tiger!" she said enthusiastically.

"Really? What animal did you like best, Minako-san?" Fuji asked.

Minako's smile brightened. "Minako liked the penguins because they were very kawaii! They even slid on their tummies along the ice!" She explained looking thoughtful.

"Sou ka," Fuji nodded as he thought of another question. "Saa, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Minako chewed on her bottom lip in deep thought. "Minako doesn't know," she said at last. "What does Fuji-nii-san want to be?"

Fuji took a moment to think. "I'm not sure yet. But I do like photography." he smiled down at her.

"What about Selena-nee-chan?"

Selena jumped at the sound of her name, turning her attention to the other two. It was just then that she swore she saw Oishi-senpai behind the oak tree nearby and Eiji-senpai's voice, too.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm sorry Minako-chan," she gave a remorseful smile. "What did you ask?"

"What does Selena-nee-chan want to be when she grows up?" Minako asked slowly.

Selena smiled. "A pediatrician. That's a special doctor for children your age," she explained.

She noticed that Fuji was looking at her. "What made you decide?" He asked curiously.

She blushed for some reason and her heart did that little cartwheel thing again, but she forced herself to keep eye contact. "I-I just like children a lot and I'm interested in the field of medicine," she said shyly.

"I see," he said thoughtfully as he looked at her and caught her gaze. "_What is she thinking?"_ He found himself wondering.

_

* * *

_

"How did I get here, anyway?"

Ryoma asked himself as he looked from around the lamppost.

All he did was ask why Momo-senpai and Eiji-senpai were hiding behind a row of bushes. It was a legitimate question since there were no leaves on the bushes to hide them in the first place.

Such an innocent and well-thought question landed him in joining their stake out of Selena-senpai and Fuji-senpai. The reason that he ended up staying was it just so happened that there was an unidentifiable little girl between them _and_ holding their hands no less.

Okay, Selena-senpai could have a reasonable explanation why she was with a little girl who couldn't be her relative since she was in a totally different country and they looked nothing alike. She was a girl. Girls always had that motherly instinct thing going on with younger kids even if it wasn't theirs.

The main thing that confused him was why Fuji-senpai was there and holding the little girl's hand too. Ryoma had known the tensai for a while now and it was very strange for him to be holding a small girl's hand and having an in depth conversation about penguins and what they wanted to be when they grew up. Not to mention the whole third person thing.

Oishi-senpai appeared later after he did except Oishi was out of breath and holding a first aid kit. After he'd calmed down, Inui-senpai joined them saying that Eiji called and said something about data. Then Taka-san strolled in looking confused but normal nonetheless. Tezuka-buchou wouldn't have come anyways since he had much better things to do. Kaidoh-senpai was probably off training somewhere, too.

"Determined by the route that they are taking, there is a 95 percent chance that they're heading to the park. Though why Fuji is with Selena-san is still undetermined," Inui muttered as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Eiji, stop wiggling!" Oishi hissed.

Eiji pouted. "Demo Oishi! Minako-chan is so kawaii! I just want to hug her," he whined.

"Maybe we should go to the park and find a good spot to hide and get a good view?" Momo suggested, but Taka-san looked worried.

"Good thinking, Momo!" Eiji said as he grabbed Echizen by the collar of his shirt. "Hurry and run!" He said before bolting to the other side and hiding behind various trees with his teammates close behind him.

"I don't know minna," Taka-san said uncertainly as they all squeezed behind a row of bushes that thankfully still had some leaves on it. "Maybe they're on a date and we should leave them alone,"

"Date? With a child in tow? I don't think that's a normal thing, Taka-san," Oishi said as he tired to move his foot but Momo was stepping on it. Ryoma just looked back at his fallen can of Ponta. "_I didn't even get to finish that," _his mind complained to him.

Ryoma sighed softly. "Mada mada dane,"

* * *

"The park!" Minako suddenly shouted and also shattered the moment as her voice pulled Selena's attention away from Fuji. "Hurry, hurry!" Minako said turning around to pull at each respective hand towards the large area.

"You seemed to have been distracted, Selena-san," Fuji said as they both sat on a bench on the outskirts of the playground.

Selena shrugged as she closely watched Minako who had found a friend to play with on the jungle gym. "I'm just seeing things, that's all," she said.

"Shall I take you to the mental facility then?" Fuji asked with a fake look of concern.

Selena shot him a glare before taking out her sketchbook. "Very funny, Fuji-senpai," she said as she dug inside her bag and produced a pencil.

She began to sketch the outline of the seesaw that Minako and her new friend had occupied as quickly as she could. She felt the presence of Fuji beside her even though she wasn't looking at him. He wasn't even speaking, only looking thoughtful. "_Why did you say yes when Minako-chan asked you join us?" _She asked him mentally.

_"What are you doing?" _Fuji asked himself as he watched Selena's hand drift across the cream colored paper. "_Why are you here with her?" _He felt his face turn into a light frown.

_"Why did you develop that picture of her in the courtyard under the maple leafs?"_ His eyes drifted to the black bag in his hand.

Since when had he been so unsure of his decisions? It wasn't his decisions in general though. It was just when they included the girl beside him. There were too many questions floating in his mind but he didn't know the answer to any of them.

He shook his head and turned his attention to the drawing that Selena was making. Either he had been thinking really hard, or she was one of the quickest artists he knew of. The seesaw was already completed and she was starting to draw the clothing of both of the children. Occasionally, she would look up to check on Minako, but most of the time she was in her own world and basically ignoring him.

Fuji? Ignored?

Some would think that to be utterly impossible but here she was, sketching away and not talking or blushing or making a fool of herself in that usual way she does. She just wasn't the typical girl that swooned when she saw him or screamed his name while he was playing tennis. She treated him like everyone else that she met. She blushed, stumbled over her words sometimes, frowned, was kind, or joked around.

She was, refreshing, in a sense, and it was nice. Being able to sit quietly and be comfortable in that silence was something that he found hard to come by. Plus, she was calling his name.

He looked up into her green eyes. "I know you might think I'm crazy but I think I just saw Taka-senpai behind those bushes," she said uncertainly.

Fuji gave a light chuckle and Selena looked confused. "What?" she asked.

"Play along," he whispered before he grabbed her hands in his own before she could object.

"Selena-chan, I know it's been such a short amount of time but I think I'm in love with you," he said, raising his voice just a little.

Selena blushed and turned her head away. "_Too awkward! Mouth will not work!" _"I-I don't know what to say, Fuji-senpai," she answered truthfully.

"I know we're both young but I-" He paused for effect. "I want you to marry me!"

"Selena-san say no!" Oishi suddenly cried as all five regulars stumbled out of the bushes in a heap of tangled limbs. "Even if you have a love child!"

"L-Love child?" Selena felt like her face was on fire.

"Oishi is right, Selena-san! Ouch! Echizen, you're on my hand," Taka-san cried.

"See I knew that Fuji-senpai liked Selena-chan all along!" Momo explained to Echizen who just rolled his eyes as he pushed Eiji off of his leg.

"Eiji-senpai, you're crushing me."

"Ii data."

"Nya! I want to be the godfather, please!" Eiji said, getting up first from the pile. "I will love all of your chibis, Lena-chan!"

"C-Chibis? Like as in _children_?" Selena felt like she would choke on air.

Minako walked over to the growing noise that the older people were making. "Why does Neko-chan have a band-aid on his face? Did he fall down?" Minako asked as she curiously looked up at Eiji.

"Kawaii!" Eiji cried as he scooped up the little girl in his arms and hugged her. "I want one, nya!"

"You guys have this all wrong!" Selena tried to yell over the commotion, but everyone kept speaking above her. "This is your fault, Fuji-senpai," she sighed in defeat as she turned to look at him, but noticed that he was looking at something else.

Her hands were not only in his but their fingers were perfectly intertwined.

She felt a shock go though her body as she noticed the contact and her willed her hands to let go of his. A part of her found it comforting to have his slightly larger hands wrapped around her's. The palms were a bit calloused and worn but she knew that it was from his continuous practices in tennis. Her mind was working in overdrive; sending panic-signals to her nerves saying to let go of him that instant but her body just wasn't receiving the message.

_"Why won't I let go?" _She asked herself in embarrassed panic before she noticed something else. "_Why won't _he?_"_

Little did Selena know, but he had just asked himself the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! That was a pretty long chapter to write even though it didn't feel like it when I wrote it. Now, since I gave you a chapter filled with one of PoT's loved habits, I would like you guys to do me a little tiny favour (Yes I'm Canadian and that's how I spell, lol). Please, please, please, please leave me a review with all of your thoughts and hopes and suggestions and all of that other good stuff that all other authors dream about getting!! Most of you guys have been wonderful in leaving me suggestions and I thank you for that!

Anywho! Down to the list of...

**My Amazingly Amazing Reviewers (and the answers to some of their questions):** _MidnightSunrise951_ (There will be more things to come don't worry!), _rebeccasanfujieijilvr_, _lawliet001_ (Aww, chapter 8? That's so far away! I hope you got my PM, too), _LivelyRose_, _singer in the wind_ (With the help of you of course!), _xmichiru-chanx_ (Hope you got my PM about the California thing), _LittleSnowDancer_, _fujilovesme_ (Oops! I'll fix that today), _White Alchemist Taya_ (Don't worry...I made it for a reason.), _SPDVengence_ (Thanks! I was hoping that she was)!

Thanks guys!

**NOTICE AGAIN**! If you didn't catch the author's note at the top, I'm going to be fixing up the previous chapters and so I'm not sure if you'll get those Alert things in your inbox but just ignore them if its about my story, okay?


	8. The Deal

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Today I'm not so happy since there seems to be a trend going on that I'm not liking. Since its going to be a long note, I'll put it at the end of the chapter so you could read this one. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor will I ever. -cries- I really wish I could though! But then again...most of the people here would, huh?

**BTW: **The lyrics in this chapter belong to a song by Alicia Keys called 'Tell You Something'. The lyrics are so deep and wonderful that I had to use it, especially when giving hints to Selena-chan. Which she desperately needs...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Deal**

**

* * *

**

Fuji gave another gentle sigh as he picked at his food and ate another mouthful of breakfast. His mind has been plagued with thoughts of a certain junior transfer student and the little 'moment' they shared at the park yesterday. Even Yuuta was there that weekend to visit and he couldn't muster up the energy to think of something to annoy his younger sibling.

"Syusuke, are you alright?" Yumiko asked as she sat down across from the pondering boy. Yuuta froze in mid-bite to listen in.

Fuji smoothed over his trademark smile as he looked at his siblings. "Hai, just thinking," he said, before turning to his food once again even though he wasn't really hungry. Yuuta turned away with a shrug, but Yumiko continued to look at him for a while before eating as well.

* * *

"Excuse me," Fuji said as he rose from the table and dropped his plate off in the kitchen sink.

Yuuta's eyes followed Fuji until he disappeared upstairs. "What's up with Aniki?" He asked his sister.

Yumiko pushed herself away from the table. "I'll go check on him," she said before going upstairs as well.

Fuji carefully hung the picture of Selena on his wall, along with all of his other favorite photos. He ran a cotton cloth over the glass when a knock came from his door.

He dropped the cloth and sat down at his desk. "Come in,"

Yumiko slowly opened the door before closing it again. "I hope I'm not intruding, Syusuke," she said with a smile.

Fuji shook his head and Yumiko knelt on the floor. "Not at all, Nee-san. What is it?"

She reached behind her back and revealed a deck of tarot cards. "I've noticed that you've seemed distant since yesterday, so I thought that a reading might help to clear your mind,"

Fuji felt a true smile show on his face. His sister was always the one to notice when things were really wrong with him, even if he tried to hide it. "Sure," he said as he sat down in front of her.

Yumiko handed him the deck. "Shuffle please."

Fuji felt his palms begin to sweat a little due to the anticipation of the results. Yumiko's readings were always weirdly right. He handed them back to her and she began to lay seven cards out face down first in a horseshoe spread. Then, one by one, she flipped the cards upright and read the meanings out loud.

Fuji's eyes shot open as she spoke the cards story of his past, present, and future. They were right on the spot with what he was thinking about and what he was unsure of, but he felt like his decisions were going to be much easier to make. Though the last card did leave him a little worried.

Yumiko gathered up the cards before slipping them back in the case. "Was it helpful, Syusuke?" she asked.

He nodded with another genuine smile. "Thank you, Nee-san,"

She patted his hand. "I don't need tarot cards to be able to see what is going on," she said in a sisterly tone. "Sisters are supposed to know when their little brothers fall in love,"

Yumiko left Fuji in a stunned silence as she got up from the floor. "She's very beautiful," she commented lightly as she studied Selena's photo before leaving Fuji.

_"In love?"_

Fuji blinked a few times before picking himself up from the floor and sitting at his desk again. Like a magnet, his eyes were drawn to the black and white picture of Selena and then something strange happened. He felt his heart almost _flutter_ in a strange way that was unfamiliar to him.

It didn't take him long to compare that to some of the romance novels that he's read in his class. The tarot cards gave him a blueprint of it, his sister saw it, he indirectly noticed it, so what more did he need?

Fuji Syusuke, Sadist and Tensai of Seigaku, was in love.

* * *

Selena danced around the kitchen, wiping down the countertop. Today she got off of work early, so she decided that it was time to give a clean sweep of her entire apartment.

After hooking her iPod up to a pair of speakers, she began to sing along to her favorite music. She swayed her hips and jumped to the fast beats and then waltzed with her broom when the rhythm slowed down. It was fun doing things at her own speed and since she was a horrible singer and not the best dancer out there, she was safe from embarrassing herself.

It took a couple of hours before she got everything cleaned but, she felt a sense of accomplishment after seeing her reflection in the large glass windows in the back of the apartment.

She turned down the blaring music and changed her playlist to some calming tunes before she drew herself a bath to relax. There were so many things she found to do when she had extra time.

_I get so caught up everyday _

_Trying to keep it all together _

_While the time just slips away _

_See I know nothing lasts forever _

Wrapping up her hair to keep it dry, Selena sunk into the bubbling water and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered to some of the things that she would have to do for the upcoming week as she vaguely paid attention to the song.

_Imagine there was no tomorrow_

_Imagine that I'd never see your face _

_There'd be no limit to my sorrow _

_So all I can say is _

She was positive that Inui-senpai was the only one that actually saw the whole 'moment' between Fuji-senpai and herself, but she didn't want anyone else to know. They could begin to tease Fuji at the tennis courts and she would most likely feel guilty about it later.

She would definitely have to talk to him a school tomorrow.

_I wanna tell you something, give you something, show in so many ways _

_That it would all mean nothing if I don't say something _

_Before it all goes away _

_Don't want to wait to bring you flowers _

_Waste another hour let alone another day _

_I'm gonna tell you something show you something won't wait till it's too late _

_I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I don't wanna wait _

_I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait, I don't wanna wait _

_I won't wait till it's too late _

What was up with Fuji-senpai anyway? She understood the whole messing with the regulars' minds but he should have let go of her hands after it was done. Same with you, a voice reminded her. Selena frowned as she sunk deeper into the water. That wasn't the point she wanted to get to. So what if she had a little crush on him? So did most of the girl's population at school, minus all others who liked another regular.

_"I'm not even convincing myself,"_ she thought sadly before splashing her face.

_Just a simple conversation, _

_Just a second is all it takes _

_I want to be there just to listen _

_And I don't want to hesitate. _

_Imagine there was no tomorrow, _

_Imagine that I'd never see your face _

_There'd be no limit to my sorrow _

_Because there is nothing that can fill this space. _

_I don't want to put it off for too long _

_I didn't say all that I had to say _

_I wanna take the time to right the wrongs _

_Before we get to that place _

The words of the song drilled into her head and she slowly opened her eyes as she concentrated on them. Why did it seem more important than she was giving it credit for?

_I wanna tell you something, give you something, show in so many ways _

_That it would all mean nothing if I don't say something _

_Before it all goes away _

_Don't want to wait to bring you flowers _

_Waste another hour let alone another day _

_I'm gonna tell you something show you something won't wait till it's too late _

Selena suddenly felt that familiar flip in her stomach and she grabbed her towel as she ran to her IPod and pulled out the speaker cords. Her heart hurt at the thought that she would have to go back home and this song wasn't helping in that department. Or the fact that it was saying that she had to tell someone something before it was too late. The song had too much of a possible hidden meaning and she didn't like it.

The smiling face of Fuji appeared in her head and Selena blushed, shaking it away from her mind. Noticing that she was creating a puddle in her living room, she went back to the bathroom but unplugged the bathtub.

When it emptied, Selena stepped in and rinsed off the bubbles with the shower. "I'm taking showers for the rest of my life," she vowed with a tired sigh.

Baths just left you to think about things you never realized when you were moving around and Selena didn't like it.

_

* * *

_Selena went a little earlier than usual to catch the boys at tennis practice to speak to Inui. She tied half of her hair with a white ribbon as she walked down the sidewalk with a piece of toast in her mouth.

Giving the bottom a final little shake, Selena finished her bread and slung her bag over one of her shoulders as she walked onto school grounds. She mentally prepared herself for what she was sure to be an embarrassing conversation with Inui-senpai.

What happens if he asks for something in return?

Selena bit her lip nervously as she finally heard the familiar _pok_ of the tennis balls. Inui-senpai did seem like the type to do that. Maybe if she acted as cute and innocent as possible, he would take mercy on her.

Automatically, she spotted the third year taking notes on the sidelines, standing next to a table with cups on it. She walked slowly, hoping not to draw any attention from mainly Eiji since she knew he would want to hear what she had to say to Inui. Finally, she stood behind the fence with her back towards the players.

Inui adjusted his glasses. "Ohayo, Selena-san."

Selena took a calming breath and put on the brightest smile that she could. "Ohayo, Inui-senpai." She chriped.

"There was a 98 percent chance that you would come to speak to me today," he said in a netual tone. Selena's face fell and her lips turned into a frown.

How would he calculate that?

"I thought you only took data on tennis related subjects," she said, confused.

"The moment between you and Fuji is very much so tennis related," he said in an almost devious tone. "This could and has affected Fuji's personality."

Selena blushed, but kept a straight face. "I'm afraid that 'the-thing-that-will-remain-unnamed' can not be spoken of, Inui-senpai,"

"My silence comes at a price, Selena-san. Shall we make a deal?" He asked.

Darn, she frowned. "What do you propose?" She asked, turning to face him.

A pitcher of a neon pink liquid was shown to her from behind the fence. A thin cloud of fumes drifted above it and an ominous cluster of bubbles floated to pop at the surface. It looked like there should be a giant skull and crossbones across the front of it. Selena raised her eyes from the pitcher to her senpai.

"Reversed Hyper Power Remix Inui Juice: Sample XIII," he explained with a small grin. "I haven't tested my juices on a female before and this is a new mix. Drink this and 'the-thing-that-will-remain-unnamed' will be kept."

Selena looked to the pitcher again. "One glass," she said sternly.

"Five," he retorted.

"Three."

"Four."

Selena shook her head. "Don't you need this information, Inui-senpai? What other willing girl would you find to drink that-" She paused to think of a word. "Concoction? Three, final offer."

Inui nodded. "You are a firm bargainer, Selena-san," he said as she walked to the entrance of the courts.

"Selena-chan?" Momo asked, spotting her and almost got hit with one of Ryoma's twist serves. "Echizen!" he shouted at the freshman.

"Lena-chan, doko?" Eiji said looking away from his practice match with Fuji to look at her. "Lena-chan!" he sang with a grin before seeing that horrible pitcher that Inui was holding.

"No! Lena-chan don't go near him! He's evil!" Eiji shouted in panic as he ran over to his friend. "That juice isn't natural!"

She ignored his pleas and after a few moments, the whole tennis team stood in a crowd around Selena with wide eyes as Inui filled three tall cups of the juice. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she could smell the vinegar-scented drinks as they were poured.

"Three cups for her? Inui don't you think that this is too much?" Oishi asked as he stood a safe distance away from the table.

"It was an offical arrangement, Oishi-senpai," Selena said as she fanned out her hands, which were sweating for some reason. "Don't worry."

"Selena-senpai is brave," Ryoma said with a smug grin. "Maybe Fuji-senpai would like some too?" He commented as he turned to his senpai.

"Don't do it Lena-chan! I want you to live!" Eiji cried out, holding onto Kaidoh for support.

Fuji felt like he was most concerned about Selena drinking the mixture more than anyone else. His eyes were bothering him just by standing so close to the drinks. "What is this a mix of Inui?" He asked.

"Super Royal Inui Juice Z, Golden Power Remix Inui Juice, Improved Penal Tea, and a few other special ingredients," he said and Taka-san gagged.

"What is going on here?" Tezuka asked, appearing out of thin air before eyeing a determined looking Selena and the three cups of what he guess was a new Inui drink.

"Nelson-san, I do not advise you go through with what I believe you are about to do," he said as looked at her.

Selena let out a deep breath. "What I'm doing is bigger than three drinks of poison Tezuka-senpai," she said not even returning his gaze. She was afraid that he would use his authority-like gaze and make her chicken out. "Let's get this over with, Inui-senpai."

"500 yen says she passes out," Horio said to the two boys beside him as his stuck out his hand. Kachiro hesitantly shook his hand while Katsuo shook his head.

"Shame on you two," he scolded. "You should have faith in Nelson-senpai."

Selena ignored the trio behind her before picking up her first glass. She took a deep breath while the loud chatter around her quieted down. Slowly she put the glass to her lips, tipping it back and drinking it. In five large gulps she downed the first cup before slamming it dramatically on the table before picking up the next glass.

Her tongue and throat screamed in agony as she continued to drink for what seemed like forever. It tasted like she was chewing on garlic, eating bugs, licking the sidewalk, and eating a jalapeño pepper all mixed together with a neon light broken in it to make it pink.

The first cup was torture and her stomach almost pushed it back up in reflex, with the second glass her taste buds were already starting to shut down so it wasn't as bad as the first, and the third one was neutral.

She dropped the last cup and felt a triumphant smile grow on her lips. She stuck a hand out to Inui who was furiously scribbling in his notebook. After noticing her hand, he shook it with a small smile of his own.

"You are much tougher than you seem, Selena-san." He said, receiving a nod. Selena let out a small laugh before holding her fingers up in a victory sign.

"Lena-chan! Are you okay?" Eiji asked, hopping on her before Fuji had a chance to speak.

He felt something burning in the pit of his stomach as he saw Eiji cling to Selena and her blushing at his antics as well. Selena slipped out of his hug with practiced ease before she tried to walk away, but then stopped in front Fuji.

"You owe me," she whispered softly to him and he felt his heart flutter like before. Then she let out a yawn before her eyes slipped closed.

"Selena-san?" He asked with a slightly worried tone.

"Just sleepy," she yawned again. "Syusuke, you owe me," she said before she slowly fell forwards and into the confused arms of Fuji.

"NYA! Inui killed Lena-chan!" Eiji cried, pointing an accusing finger at the data-man.

Fuji easily picked her up with a small smile and wondered how she just seemed to fit in his arms. "She's just sleeping, Eiji," he said.

"Take her to the nurse's station, Fuji," Tezuka said and Fuji nodded with a worried Oishi trailing behind him, placing a hand on her forehead.

Fuji knew in the back of his mind that Selena would be fine when she woke up and so he let himself smile just a little as he spared a glance to look down at her sleeping face. She looked almost enchanted as she slept and her voice was just as sweet. Especially when she had called him by his name and a large part of him hoped that she would call him that more often.

**_

* * *

_The Issue That I Speak Of:** There has been a trend going on in which many users will Story Alert and Favorite my story which I am very happy about. But with all of this happening, only my 'regulars' and some new people are leaving reviews. At first I thought it was because I was posting up new chapters so quickly and so this week I've waited but the results are still the same with tons of people putting the story on Alert lists but not reviewing. I don't mean to sound bitchy or greedy with the amount that I get but this becoming more unfair than anything. As an author, I try and always leave a review to the story that I've read out of courtesy to the writer of the story because nothing makes us happier than people telling us that they like our story. Also, I personally would like to know what I do well and what I need to improve on because that makes me a better in whatever case it applies to.

So I hope that you've read this and understand my situation. To those that have reviewed, I thank you very, very, very much for doing so because I believe that I'm improving because of the things that you point out and the encouragement that you give me.

Now onto happier things!

_**The List of Reviewers!** rebeccasanfujieijiluv, Alluna, Kiyoshi Kozue, BloodNinja555, Flarire, jezuka, Hakumi.xo, .the.alaskan.musical.pig., White Alchemist Taya, singer in the wind_ (Wonderful as always, and every chapter can't be perfectly perfect can it?), _LivelyRose._

Thank you guys so much! And I hope you liked the chapter!


	9. Aftershock

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** -kicks through writer's block- Oh, hey everyone. I know that it's been at least a century since I've updated but this was my first run in with the infamous writer's block for the story and let's just say that it was larger than most of the ones I've been through. I actually re-wrote this _five _times now before an idea just smacked me in my head about how to go about this. I still don't think that it's too great but I told myself that this was the last go and I had to like it. Then BAM! It came to me.

**BIG NEWS!** I have **104 Reviews**! I was so excited when I saw all the reviews come in that I actually got up and did my happy dance around my room. You guys are the bestest in the entire world! I couldn't have continued this without everyone else supporting me all the way. Thank you soooo much! Now my new goal is 150 reviews. Think you can help? Hehehe...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Aftershock of the Reversed Hyper Remix Power Inui Juice: Sample XIII**

**

* * *

**

__

"_Did you hear what I said?" _

_A pair of eyes sparkled as they watched her. Blinking to clear her vision, Selena noticed that she was lying on a lush lounge chair with someone sitting across from her in a single chair of her own. The area around them was too dark to make out anything of importance, like who exactly she was talking to. _

"_Who are you?"__she asked suspiciously. _

"_That's for me to know and for you to find out." The voice was oddly familiar and Selena scanned her mind for a name. "Now, did you hear what I said?" _

_Selena shook her head. "Sorry, no. Could you repeat it, please?" _

An annoyed huff was heard from the darkness. "I said that you are totally crazy to have swallowed that hell on earth poison in a glass called juice,"

_Selena let out a little laugh. "I know," she grinned even though she knew no one could see it. "But it was for the greater good."_

_"Keeping the hand holding session between you and Syusuke-kun a secret?" _

_Selena nearly jumped out of her skin. How did this person know about that? Who was she? "H-How do you know about that?" _

_A light clicked on and eyes –a mixture of brown and green- stared back at her. "Baka," she scolded as she stood and walked over to Selena's side. _

_"I'm you," she said before she sighed again, sitting down on Selena's leg. "I'm guessing you should tell Inui-senpai not to give this to girls, huh?"

* * *

_

Selena's eyes shot open as she sat up straight in her bed. Her bangs stuck to her forehead in a tangled mess where a dried cloth once was.

A dream? She asked herself before a hand touched her shoulder.

She jumped at the contact before looking up. "Oishi-senpai? What happened?" she asked, pushing away the blankets and sitting up.

**_"I already told you that, Baka…"_** a voice said dryly and Selena jumped before checking the room for anyone else. The only people there were herself and her senior.

Oishi gave her a small smile as he removed the dry cloth from her lap. "You drank Inui's new juice then fell asleep. I'm guessing that it was just the effect that it had on you since you were a girl."

Selena turned to Oishi and gave him a look. Didn't he hear that? She thought as she pulled out her hair before fixing it up again. "I finished all of the drinks right?"

_**"I told you that too! Geez, this isn't Math so what's hard to comprehend?"** _

"Amazingly, yes. Everyone was really proud of you, Selena-san," Oishi said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Selena looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's almost lunch time," she noted casually when Fuji entered the room. "Wait, I SLEPT THROUGH MY MORNING CLASSES!?" she cried, standing up frantically.

Oishi stood up with her with a worried look. "D-Don't worry about it Selena-san, Fuji picked up your homework for you."

_**"Isn't Syusuke-kun sweet? Well, at least we missed Math class."** _

Selena's face erupted into a bright red._ "Don't call him Syusuke-kun! This is Fuji-senpai you're talking about!"_ She scolded the voice before she stood up when the bell chimed for lunch to begin.

Fuji's smile was still intact as he handed her bag to her. "You're mid-term report is in there too," he said as she carefully dug through the papers_._

_**"God! That smile just melts your heart, ne?"** _

Selena almost dropped her bag._ "You sound like me!"_ She accused mentally with a look of shock on her face._ "Stop talking about Fuji-senpai!"_

"Selena-chan? Are you okay?" Fuji questioned carefully. Selena snapped her bag shut with the warm feeling still on her cheeks.

"I need to find Inui-senpai," she said looking up to him. He's so hot! "Would he be in the cafeteria?" Shut up! Stop talking!

Fuji's head tilted to the side as he looked at her curiously. "I believe so."

Selena's face reflected relief. "Okay, thanks for looking out for me. Ja!" she said to both of them before running out of the nurse's room as quickly as she could.

_**"You should have at least kissed him. Y'know, a quick peck on the cheek."** _

Selena almost tripped at the sudden comment. "W-Why would I do that?" She squeaked out loud.

_**"As a thank you, duh! I can't believe I'm you." **_

"Could you please be quiet? I can't think with your fangirling!" Selena shouted, patting her cheeks to calm the burning that prickled them. A few students turned to stare at the strange girl and she quickly walked past them with a whispered 'sorry'.

_**"I'm not fangirling! I just tell it how it is."** _

"I'm going to kill Inui-senpai," Selena whispered to herself. "First, I'll burn all of those books that he writes in before his eyes and then I'll kill him."

A weight felt like it was being lifted off of her shoulders when she turned a corner and saw the table of the tennis regulars. All of them were there, minus Oishi and Fuji. Eiji bounced over and hugged her tightly as he dragged her over to the table.

_**"If I had a brother I would want Eiji-nii-chan. He's like a little kitten all the time!"** _

_"D-Don't talk about Eiji-senpai like that! Do you only think about boys?"_ Selena dropped herself down on the chair and immediately scooted away from Eiji. Things weren't just safe anymore.

**_"Well, you _are**_** surrounded by cute looking ones all the time, ne? It's only healthy to think about the possibilities!"** _

"How are you feeling, nya?" Eiji asked as he placed his hand on her forehead. "You're all flushed."

Selena waved his hand away. "I'm fine, Eiji-senpai," she mumbled, covering her cheeks with her hands.

He let out a dramatic breath as he hugged her again. "I thought Inui killed you!" he cried. "What would we have done without our kawaii Lena-chan?!"

"Eiji, Nelson-san is turning blue. Let her go," Tezuka said sternly. Eiji quickly released her, an apologetic, childish grin on his face.

Selena took in a deep breath with her hand on her chest. "Eiji-senpai, you're going to be the death of me if you keep holding me that tightly."

"Gomen, gomen," he laughed.

"Ne, Selena-chan," Momo said suddenly. "Did you get your mid-term report? Fuji-senpai picked it up for you at class."

"I didn't look at it yet." Selena said before digging in her bag for the piece of paper. She turned away from them as she peaked at the scores.

_A small smile smoothed across her face at the subjects until her eyes landed on the second to last grade in Math. **"Holy crap, you're dumb."** _Selena's face went red as she stuffed it back in her bag. Her head dropped on the table with a loud thump._ "I know!"_

"What did you get?" Momo asked.

"Baka, she doesn't have to say it if she doesn't want to," Kaidoh hissed.

"What was that, Mamushi?!" Momo shouted, standing up from his seat.

"I said," Kaidoh stood up as well. "She'll say it if she wants to!"

Taka-san let out a small laugh. "Now guys, calm down. Maybe she just got a bad grade."

Selena's head shot up as she glared at him. "What was that supposed to mean, Kawamura-senpai? I mean, learning math in English is hard enough but in a different language?" She dropped her head on the table again.

Taka-san gave her an apologetic look. "It was math? Was it like a low 80?"

_**"Ha! I wish! I wonder what Mrs. Freeman would think when she sees your final mark."**_

"No," Selena mumbled. "Only a miracle could save me now."

"What about a tutor?" Oishi suggested, sitting down at the table with Fuji close behind.

"She says she needs a miracle Oishi-senpai. A tutor can't save her; she needs a genius." Ryoma said, drinking his carton of milk.

Selena lifted her head to stare at the freshman. "Ryoma-kun, you're so mean! After everything I did for you with Sakuno-chan," she pouted.

Ryoma tugged down at his hat as he soundlessly turned away from everyone's light snickering. Inui scribbled down a few notes before clearing his throat.

"There is a 98 percent chance taking into account of the language barrier and Selena-san's original troubles with math that her mark was in the mid 60s," announced Inui as he adjusted his glasses.

"Mid 60s?!" everyone shouted, collectively turning to the curly-haired girl who was currently wishing for the ground to swallow her whole.

"Aren't senpais supposed to be nice and not announce their kohai's failures? Or feed them neon colored juice that makes them crazy?" She whined before hanging her head again. "66 percent."

_**"Math is the devil's advocate and you're not crazy, just in touch with your inner self. By the way, you just proved to Syusuke-kun that you're an idiot. Good job."**_

_"I'm not in the mood to hear your opinions. Can't you see that I'm drowning in self-pity?"_

"Selena-chan just needs a good tutor before the semester ends, that's all. It's still possible to get at least a high 70," Fuji said gently as he patted her head, causing Selena to blush.

_"Kya! He's so sweet!"_

"I'll still be waiting for a miracle," Ryoma said with a grin in his senpai's direction.

**_"That child is evil. Was he always so full of himself?"_**

"Don't make me call Tomoka-chan on you," warned Selena.

"Wait!" Eiji suddenly shouted, looking overly excited. "I know a genius!" he said, pointing to a smiling Fuji.

"Fujiko could tutor Lena-chan!" He said happily, shaking Selena who smiled at the idea.

She turned to Fuji with an uncertain look. "Would you Fuji-senpai? I'd really appreciate it."

"Well," he paused, tapping his chin as he thought. "I'm really busy with tennis of course," he said vaguely and snuck a look at Selena who was currently biting her lip in worry.

She folded her hands together. "I'll wait after till your practices since I have work to go to as well."

Fuji shrugged his shoulders. "Then I guess it's alright."

Selena beamed, clapping her hands. "Fuji-senpai is the best! Arigatou!"

**_"Hug him! Now is the best chance. Just fling yourself at him!"_**

_"I'm not going to hug him!!"_ Selena yelled to herself before she turned to Inui, who was continuing to scribble in his notebook. _"There has to be a way to get rid of you."_

**_"I'm you so you can't get rid of me!"_**

"Inui-senpai, we need to talk," she said in a serious tone. Everyone at the table collectively turned at her words to listen in.

Inui looked up at her as he adjusted his glasses. "What is it Selena-san?" he asked, taking a look at Fuji who kept a neutral expression on his face.

"In private please," said Selena as she stood up from the table. Inui nodded and quietly followed suit.

Momo leaned towards Eiji after taking a bite of his sandwich. "In private?! You think that Selena-chan likes Inui-senpai?" he whispered not so quietly. "Maybe she's going to confess! Too bad with Fuji-senpai though..."

Eiji gasped loudly before turning to Momo. "Baka! It's obvious that she likes Taka-san! They always walk together after school since they work so close. They're bound to have alone time!"

It wasn't surprising that Taka-san had heard the comment was well as the rest of the table and his cheeks flushed pink. "G-Guys! Selena-chan is like a sister! Don't talk about her like that with me in the sentence!" He stuttered embarrassingly, though his words went unnoticed.

Ryoma sighed, setting his empty carton on the table. Why did his senpais have to be so immature and blind? "What about Fu-" he stopped in mid-sentence when a piece of broccoli _struck_ him in the middle of his forehead.

The offending vegetable fell to the table, leaving a small black mark of soy sauce in its place. "What were you saying Echizen?" Fuji asked, his ever-present smile across his face.

Eiji looked up from his conversation with Momo. "Food fight?" He asked excitedly.

Tezuka glanced at Fuji before taking a long sip of his drink while Oishi laughed awkwardly. "No, Eiji. I think it was just an accident."

The redhead shrugged as he turned to his previous conversation with Momo. Ryoma shook his head as he picked up a napkin and wiped the black liquid off of his face. "Some things are better left unsaid," he answered his senior. Fuji nodded.

"That's a good observation, Echizen."

* * *

Inui had to say that he was surprised, but more so intrigued with the side effects of his new drink. Unfortunately it came at Selena's expense, which she was obviously not happy about.

"You need to fix it Inui-senpai. I'm going crazy with all of her pointless comments," Selena pleaded, looking the perfect picture of a begging girl.

He pushed up his glasses as he wrote in his notebook. "This girl says that she's your inner voice?" he asked.

Selena crossed her arms over her chest. "But she can't be! She's boy obsessed, simple-minded, and calls me all different types of stupid. So this can't be me."

**_"Correction! _We_ are boy obsessed, simple-minded, and different types of stupid. Very unfortunate about the last part."_**

"May I please have some examples of what she speaks about?" Inui asked, clicking new lead into his pencil and turning to a fresh page.

"Well she just said changed my sentence into 'we' instead of 'she'. She thinks Ryoma-kun is evil, calls me an idiot on many occasions, thinks of Eiji-senpai as a cat-like older brother, and –" she stopped talking, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

Inui looked up from his writing. "And?"

Selena turned away and pressed her hands to her cheeks. "S-She addresses Fuji-senpai as S-Syusuke-kun," she mumbled softly but Inui caught her words.

"Interesting," he commented as his nose disappeared into his notebook.

Selena gasped so quickly that she began to cough. "Interesting? This isn't interesting Inui-senpai! This is horrible! I'm going crazy from that drink of yours and all you can say is interesting?" she cried, throwing her hands in the air.

**_"This is boring. What's Syusuke-kun doing? Look."_**

"Shut. Up. If you're me you talk an awful lot!" Selena shouted, slapping her hands over her ears. "Stop talking for at least 2 minutes!"

Inui looked up at her. "I'm guessing you're not talking to me,"

Selena blushed. "No."

A few moments later, Inui snapped his book closed and looked to meet Selena's eyes. "I've come to a conclusion."

**_"He really is strange. A conclusion from what? Your senseless rambling was hardly any usable information."_**

Selena ignored her. "And?"

He cleared his throat. "I believe that this was just a temporary reaction to my drink that should disappear by tomorrow. This doesn't mean that the voice in your head is someone foreign but just your conscience making itself more prominent so all of the things that you described about her are attributes of yourself. This includes the infatuation with Fuji and all other things that she points out. Since this is you inside of yourself, I suggest you get along." he said before checking his watch. "Lunch is almost over so we should head back Selena-san."

_**"You wasted all of that time just to have him tell you what I already did.**_ **Baka**."

_"I'm choosing not to say anything, bully."_

"Inui-senpai, for the greater health and longevity of the world and the females in it, I advise that you refrain from giving all females from all species your drinks," she said in a monotone voice.

Inui mulled over her words before letting a mysterious smile show on his face. "That just leaves the men then. I agree to your terms Selena-san, arigatou," he said, before walking into the cafeteria just as the bell rang. Selena let out a sad sigh as she followed him.

"You're welcome, senpai."

_**"You should feel accomplished since you just saved the female race from extinction."**_

Selena hung her head and ignored the probing of Eiji and Momo about her conversation with Inui. _"Yeah, but what about me?"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So? How did you like it? The inner Selena was fun to write even if she was a little random at times. Before I forget what I wanted to say...the author's note from last chapter was something that made me nervous when I wrote it since I thought that some people would 'bite my head off' so to speak. But you guys were so understanding and nice and made me feel a whole lot better about the situation. I didn't expect so many of you to apologize though...you didn't have to silly people! So now I'm good.

To save up some room for all the people who said something along the lines of "Update soon!" or "I can't wait for the next chapter!"

-bows- I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Forgive me please!?

**My Beloved Review List of my Beloved Reviewers:**_ **Kiyoshi Kozue, Animato, Flarire**_ (I thought as much on the taste bud thing...that's what happens when I have to drink Buckley's (cough medicine) when I'm sick), _**singer in the wind** _(Thank you for the beta! I always think you do a good job)_, **fujilovesme** _(They wouldn't be as far as they are now, lol),_ **cresent moon at midnight**_ (Thank you for the nice words and yes parents do have a tendency to do that lol. Does Horio really have faith in anyone but Echizen or himself?),_ **BloodNinja555**_ (Sister's intuition), _**MidnightSunrise951** _(Hope this chap. answered your question)_, **eclecticeyes **_(I'm so glad you liked it!)_, **Bloody Wynter** _(Well I'm happy that you found it so you could tell me what you think!)_, **LittleSnowDancer**_ (-nods- I did that when I first posted a story that's long since deleted but it sucked when I noticed what I did.),_ **seshata4434**_ (Hehe...I have to have Fuji wtih some jealous moments after all),_ **Part-Time-Pyromaniac**_ (Oh you sound like my English teacher lol! I know but this is good practice for my weaknesses), _**SecretSnow**_ (Understandable...but it has been a few months and I'm too excited to get them together to wait forever! I need SelenaxFuji moments now! Lol thanks for the tip though), **_White Alchemist Taya, Amainezumi_** (I so agree and good quality ones are hard to find, ne? I'm so honored that you like the story this much! Thanks!), **_Deceiving Time, SPDVengence, .the.alaskan.musical.pig._** (I love to write stuff about Eiji...he's just too funny!), **_I-Poke-Penguins_** (I find some of those stories very annoying and I can't even write tennis scenes, hence none in this story! I know it's kind of bad since this is supposed to be about tennis but oh well!), **_Hakumei.xo_** (What to say? I totally understand what you're trying to say but there isn't really any huge conflicts to happen with an exchange student. I was kinda aiming for about 6 more anywho, lol. Sorry if its a disappointment but I guess I'm not that creative enough to think of a good conflict. I wish I could though...), **_anime 166, Reviewer_** (I'm sorry you felt that way but I thought it was necessary in order to read the lyrics to fully understand what kind of thoughts it was bringing into her head. Its not something I usually do but oh well.), **_silver0scorpion, x-WingsOfLight-x, leakinoshiro, m.u.a._** (I'm glad that you like her and some stories are always like that in the beginning, ne?), **_White Fire Phoenix, Prancu,_** AND **_sourcreamster_** (Thank you for reviewing in the beginning since not many people do that and I hope that you're still enjoying the story! Happy reading!)

WHOO! That was a lot of people that reviewed and I'm so happy! I was wondering if you guys actually read the little notes beside your name since (just to let you know) those are the answers to some of your questions or worries. And a heads-up that it will take a while before I post another chapter since I have a lot of hard courses this semester that take up the extra time that I used to have. I hope that you'll be patient with my slow updates but I promise that I will finish this story for sure.

Special Thanks: To singer in the wind for betaing for me! This chapter was long overdue for sure!


	10. To Meet One's Family

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** -waves happily- Hi everyone! Well, I believe that this wasn't as far off in the updating time as the one before right? What can I say except that I tried really hard to get this out to you all as fast as I could. I hope that you like this one since I wasn't really that confident about it myself even though _singer in the wind _said that she liked it. Maybe I'm losing inspiration? I don't know...but I hope it comes back! I've fallen in love with this story!

**Disclaimer:** I totally forgot to put this up in the last chapter so this is for both. It's not like I suddenly won the lottery and owned PoT last chapter because I'm too young to play the stupid game. So, no. I don't own anyone except Lena-chan who we all know and hopefully love (I know I do!)...

**Random Thought:** I really dislike this chapter name...my creativity for titles was never existent.

* * *

**Chapter 9: To Meet One's Family & Survive Near-Death Experiences  
**

* * *

_**Week 6**_

**_Due to some of the language barriers that appear when in another country as well as my original hardships, my mark in mathematics was not one that I am proud of. So in order to improve it, I've put plans together to have an upperclassman tutor me every other day. Hopefully with his help, my grade will rise before the school year finishes. This, of course, has to be juggled between his tennis schedule and my work schedule so this will prove to be a mild obstacle. _**

Selena stood behind Fuji as he turned the key to unlock his front door. Her math textbook tucked under her arm, she curiously looked over his shoulder to peak inside. He pushed open the door and stood to the side, letting her go in first. She blushed lightly and muttered a thank you before walking in and taking off her shoes.

Fuji closed the door behind him, remembering his sister had work that day. "How about the kitchen table?" he suggested, pointing to a large dark wooden table.

Selena took a quick glance around the house before nodding. "Sure."

She silently mused how much the house resembled Fuji with its simple characteristics and warmth as she followed him towards the back of the house. She took a seat at the table as Fuji brought her a glass of water.

"I'm going to change out of my uniform and then we can start, okay?" he said with a smile. Selena nodded, opening up her textbook.

She heard him go up the stairs that were across the front door, gracelessly dropping her head on the table. "Awkward, awkward, awkward," she muttered to herself. "Why did Eiji-senpai suggest this? I would have been better off with _Tezuka-senpai_."

The front door opened and closed. "Tadaima," a male voice called, causing Selena's head to shoot up from the table.

_Fuji-senpai! Where are you!? _Selena leaned forward, only to see no one coming down from upstairs. _Maybe if I just stay quiet, he'll go upstairs and see Fuji-senpai first._

She knew her luck was gone as the soft shuffle of feet began to head in her direction. She held her breath when a familiar looking face walked into the kitchen. Seeming not to notice her, he headed towards the fridge. It wasn't until he turned around and almost choked on the water when he saw her.

Selena let out a nervous laugh. "Um, okaeri nasai, Fuji-san. I'm Selena."

"Y-Yuuta," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Between Aniki and Nee-san, you're going to have to use my first name."

Selena looked at him for a moment. He seemed like the polar opposite of Fuji judging by the way that his cheeks were tinted pink in embarrassment. "Is Yuuta-kun alright?" she asked. "I'm sure we're the same age after all so no need for formalities."

Yuuta grabbed an apple from the nearby fruit basket. "Hai."

This was when Fuji decided to make his appearance with a smile on his face. "Ah, Yuuta, okaeri nasai! I see you've met Selena-chan, kawaii ne?" he asked as he slid into the seat directly across from Selena.

He was rewarded with the instant 'flush-and-stutter' reaction. "F-Fuji-senpai!" Selena squeaked as she glared at him. "Don't joke like that."

His eyes opened as he looked at her. "Who said I was joking?" he asked innocently.

Yuuta wanted to gag at the sight. Yes, Selena-san was pretty, but it was more than strange to see his older brother actually_ flirt_ with a girl and in front of him no less. It was beyond bizarre that he was starting to show an interest in girls, and the only person he knew that had been over to their house was Tezuka.

Selena huffed as she pushed her book towards him. "I'm sure that you're making the situation awkward for Yuuta-kun, so let's keep the sadism for school, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji looked surprised. "Yuuta-kun?" he echoed.

Selena nodded as she dug a pencil out of her bag. "Yuuta-kun said it would be confusing if I called all of your family by your surname, which is true, so this is easier," she explained as she flipped through her binder and pulled out some papers. "Is there something wrong, Fuji-senpai?"

Yuuta watched his brother carefully when he shook his head. "No," Fuji smiled. "Shall we get started?" He looked at her textbook closely.

Yuuta noticed Selena give Fuji a strange look before visibly brushing it off. "Let's just say that algebra is my number one enemy," she joked with a smile.

"I was never a fan of algebra too, but once you understand the concept, it's easier to stand it," replied Fuji as he looked at some of her previous tests. "Let's correct these to start, okay?"

"Okay," Selena said, wearily grabbing another piece of paper and rewriting the equations.

Yuuta looked at the two with a confused expression before taking another bite of his apple and walking upstairs to do his own homework. It was a little funny to see his brother acting hostile, even if it was in his own subtle way.

* * *

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

Selena chewed on the end of her pencil as she stared down at the equation before her. The light ticking of a wall clock rang inside of her head along with her jumbled thoughts. At least they were her own thoughts and not her inner self. It had taken five more days for her to eventually go away. She kind of missed the random conversations, but she wouldn't drink more of Inui's juice to get the inner voice back.

**Two girls agree to go on a road trip together. They travel (x plus 5) km on the first day. On the second day they travel 2 km more than half of the distance they travelled on the first day. On the third day they drove 3 times as far as they did on the second day. If they drove 5000km total, find the value of x. **

Fuji watched her think with an expression of amusement masked from his face. He didn't want to make her feel bad about not understanding it, but he found it cute when she thought so hard. Suddenly, she put her pencil to the paper, then stopped, raised it back to her mouth, and began to chew on it again.

This had to be about the sixth time.

"Selena-chan, I'm here to help," Fuji reminded her and she looked up from the paper.

She dropped the pencil on the table. "I don't get it," she mumbled softly.

"Maybe we should take a little break," suggested Fuji as he looked at the clock. "We've been at it for a while."

Selena sighed in relief. "My brain is melting," she groaned, holding her head.

Fuji laughed and Selena's stomach did a wild flip in response. She looked at him through her fingers before dropping her hands to her stomach. _Maybe I'm just not feeling well, _she thought to herself.

"Selena-chan is funny when it comes to math, ne?" he said with a smile and she felt her face flush.

Selena looked away from him, choosing to glare at the green apple in the fruit basket instead. "I'm glad I can amuse you Fuji-senpai."

Fuji watched her for a while before taking a breath. He opened his mouth then closed it again, unsure of how to express himself. She just seemed to have that effect on him, though it was a bit unnerving at times. "Ne, Selena-chan?"

"Hai?"

_Just ask, Syusuke! If she says no, then it won't be the end of the world, _he coaxed. Fuji cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but Selena beat him to it.

"You look strange whenever I call Yuuta-kun by his name," she said in a thoughtful tone. "Well, _strange_ isn't really the right word for it, but you kind of frown."

There weren't many times when Fuji was caught off guard, but this just happened to be one of them. He surely didn't want to say that he wished she called him 'Syusuke-kun' like she did when she was half asleep and drugged up on Inui Juice. So he settled for a half-truth instead.

"I was somewhat jealous when you addressed Yuuta so familiarly, that's all," he said with a grin, even though he felt uneasy on the inside.

Selena's head slowly turned to him. "Thought as much," she said with a small smile. "But you could have just asked me to call you by your name since you do the same with mine."

Fuji felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. "I guess that would have been easier," he said in a soft tone.

"Well then," she said, tapping her finger on her chin. "Syusuke is too casual since you're my senpai, and same with Syusuke-kun," she said thinking out loud. "Syusuke-senpai?"

Fuji's heart nearly jumped in his throat. "I like the sound of it," she continued. "Is it okay?"

"Hai."

She smiled brightly. "Then Syusuke-senpai it is," she declared, picking up her pencil. "It would be so much easier if we were in the west. Sometimes all of the formalities are confusing," she said with a small laugh.

Fuji smiled back. He pictured the two tickets to the winter festival that sat on his dresser.

_One thing down, one more to go._

--

Selena gave another wistful sigh as she tied her apron around her waist. Rue was, once again, huddled over a large tray of sugar cookies with flour dotting her clothes and face. The whole tutor thing didn't go badly like she thought it would even if Fu- _Syusuke_-senpai did poke fun at her a lot.

"So you met the family?" Rue asked, pushing a strand of hair with the back of her wrist.

Selena blushed. "Hai." she replied, thinking back to how Yumiko had fussed over her like a long lost sibling when she saw her.

"You're addressing him by his first name?"

"I still use -senpai, but yes," Selena said, tying her hair up in a ponytail.

"He admitted that he was jealous of you addressing his younger brother informally."

"Hai."

Rue stopped what she was doing to turn to Selena. "So, when's the wedding again?"

Selena felt her stomach flip uncomfortably. Maybe she shouldn't have had that extra apple turnover that Rue gave her. "Rue-san! Syusuke-senpai is my friend, that's it!" she cried, turning away to hide her face.

Rue rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say," she muttered. "So my imouto is dating the infamous Fuji Syusuke. I'll have to break up all of those fangirl clubs now at Fudomine."

Selena looked up at her, ignoring the dating comment. "Fangirls? Is he really that good at tennis?"

Rue gave her a dry look. "You hang out with the entire tennis club and you've never seen them play?"

She shuffled her feet. "I've only seen them play practice games but nothing serious. It's not even tennis season until spring."

"You would think that she'd pick up some things after watching them all the time," Rue said to herself, arranging the finished cookies in a bowl and starting on something else.

Selena sighed again. Rue was right, even if she was a bit on the blunt side about it. She didn't know a thing about the hobby that all of her friends had in common. Yes, she saw it on T.V. like everyone else, but she felt a little guilty about it.

"Get to work, my senseless imouto," Rue called out to her. "Customers are waiting."

Selena shook her head and put on a smile. "Thank you, all great and wonderful Rue-sama for your advice," she said, sticking out her tongue playfully before walking through the doors.

* * *

Selena stepped outside of the café just as the streetlamps flickered on above her. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky with a mixture of pinks, lavenders, and oranges that drifted across the horizon. She checked the streets before crossing, lifting her hand to cover a yawn.

The next few seconds seemed like they went in slow motion.

The lights were first to startle her, since they went straight through her eyelids that just happened to be closed as she yawned. Her eyes shot open at the sound of the blaring car horn and she frozen in fright at the oncoming black car screeched as they came to a halt, just touching her legs.

She quickly came to her senses, jumping from the front of the car and walking to the driver's window. "You almost killed me!" she shouted, knocking on the tinted window of what she now noticed was a limousine. "Don't you see the speed limit?!"

The window rolled down slowly, revealing what Selena could only describe as a chauffer. "Excuse me, but you were jaywalking," he replied with a strange accent.

Selena flushed in frustration. "Excuse _me_ but you were driving like a bat out of hell!"

The window at the end of the limousine rolled down. "What are you doing? Ore-sama is going to be late," the voice dripped with annoyance as he spoke.

Selena turned from the driver and stomped over to the end of the car. "Your driver almost hit me!" she shouted at the young boy with strange, almost grey looking hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Listen girl," he said with a dramatic sigh. "Ore-sama is very busy, so you may ask for his autograph later. It's unbecoming for a lady to lie about something so absurd."

Selena gave him a confused look. "Ore-sama?" she questioned before noticing the last part of his sentence. "_Lie_? Did you not hear the screeching tires?"

Was that his real name, or did it have a meaning that she'd never heard of before?

His flicked back his hair. "Ore-sama didn't hear anything, now please refrain from harassing him."

Selena tried to look inside the car, but there was no one there with him. "Are you talking in the third person?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai."

It was now Selena's turn to roll her eyes. "Listen _boy_," she said with a frown. "Just apologize and we'll both be on our way. See I'll start: I'm sorry for not looking where I was going before I crossed."

Silence took over as she waited for him to respond but he seemed more interested at staring at his nails. "Ore-sama accepts your apology, commoner," he said before rolling up his window, not even bothering to make eye contact with her.

Selena stared at her reflection in the mirror. "_Commoner_!? You conceited jerk!" she shouted at the top of her lungs before the car sped off into the distance.

Taka-san poked his head out from the door of the restaurant to see Selena, who was screaming at nothing in particular. "Selena-san?" he called out.

Selena snapped her head to meet Taka-san's gaze before she stomped over to him. "Taka-senpai, I just found the biggest jerk in all of Japan." she said in a huff as he escorted her in. "Usually when you almost run someone over you, apologize but _no_."

His eyes widened. "You almost got run over?!" he asked, his voice coated in worry.

Selena didn't seem to hear him as he led her to a table. "It's just 'Ore-sama' this and 'Ore-sama' that," she ranted. "What kind of name is that anyway? Well, granted his stupidity, it suits him just fine. Calling me a commoner, what does that make him!?"

"You almost got run over by Atobe Keigo!?"

Selena paused, looking up at him. "You know him?" she asked, rubbing the water that collected in her eyes.

Taka-san nodded, taking a seat beside her. "He's the captain of the Hyotei tennis team. Their school is very," he paused to think of a word. "Prestigious."

"He's rich?" confirmed Selena.

Taka-san laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Very."

Selena frowned as she rested her head on the table with a yawn. "Well, I hope that not all rich people are like him. By the way, what is Ore-sama if it isn't his name?"

"It's like 'I', except much more formal," he explained.

"Let's pray that we don't cross paths again," Selena mumbled as she closed her eyes. "I might have to beat that apology out of him," she said sleepily, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** So? What did you think? I remember that I was told that this was sounding like it was coming to an end very soon and it was true. But after an epiphany while eating breakfast a few days ago, I've noticed that Selena's only been there for 6 weeks! She still has the whole school semester to live through and I was about to cut it horribly short. Well that's not going to happen so you guys have to say tuned for many more chapters since she has about...um I haven't calculated how many months are in a Japanese school year yet but when I do, that's how long she'll be there! So she still has a few more adventures left.

Thank you Hakumei-san! Your review was nagging at me for the longest time and I finally decided to change what I had planned.

**List of My Oh So Special** **Reviewers:** **_eclecticeyes_** (Lol. It hasn't been a month has it? I always lose track of time.), **_SecretSnow, Ruffle_** (Oh I hope you get better soon! I feel your pain with all the tests...school is a horrible thing), **_LivelyRose, Kiyoshi Kouze, silver0scorpion_** (We can't have people think that she's totally crazy, right?), **_singer in the wind, MidnightSunrise951_** (Lol, your creative ideas are funny but a tad bit scary. I will forever stay on your good side D), **_White Alchemist Taya, Alluna_** (Inui's always right...at least when it comes to people who aren't Tezuka, Echizen, or Fuji.), **_.the.alaskan.musical.pig._** (-bows- Thank you! That was personally one of my favorite parts to write. Ryoma is just too fun to pick on!), **_aikoflutist247_** (-nods- I understand what your saying. I'll try and tweek it a bit...hope that there wasn't that much in this chapter.), _**Lee0616**_ (I love that series! I'm dying for the 4th book to come out but it's not until Sept.! -cries- Its too far away!), **_Animato_** (Thank you for the cookies! ), **_sourcreamster_** (There needs to be more of you then in the universe! An author's favorite person is one who reviews faithfully. The ideas do not come easily...that's for sure), **_unknown player_** (It's funny how some people loved her and some found her annoying. Your happy to know that she's gone now right? Thank you for the compliment! My ego is now good for a few more days. Hehe), **_seshata4434_** (You can never be too sure with her...she's a bit on the slow side), _**Hakumei.xo**_ (-dances around- I'm still so happy about that! Hope you caught the comment on above the list!)

Thank you very much to everyone! -throws cookies for everyone- I baked them with a virtual oven but it has real love all on the inside!

* * *


	11. Uncertainties

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** Thank goodness that I finally got this chapter out! It took a while due to busy schedules on both myself and my beta's parts. But here Chapter 11 is in all of it's glory! Hmm...I don't want to give anything away to those who read my notes so I'm going to shut up right now. Oh wait! I was having a bit of writer's block during the second half of this chapter and so I was watching Ouran High School Host Club to make myself feel better. Then all of a sudden, I just got a plot bunny that had to do with Kyouya (Love him almost as much as Kaoru) and an OC who plays the violin. Well, that's how I got my first fanfic and one-shot for OHSHC!

So, maybe you could read that one and leave your personal opinion for those who also follow that particular manga/anime. It's called **Oh, The Possibilities **and you can find the link if you just click on my author's name above. Thanks!

Oh yeah! Did you see!? _I'm two reviews away from my goal of 150 reviews!_ Thank you soo much guys! Whoot!

**Disclaimer:** I only own the wonderful (yet sometimes stupid) Selena Nelson! That, and this particular plot. Nothing else I'm afraid. Too bad...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Uncertainties**

* * *

"**That's**_** my**_** cookie, Tina!"** Selena shouted suddenly from the couch, reaching out into the air and grabbing nothing. With a sigh, her arm dropped down and she rolled over on her stomach. **"Have the double chocolate." **

Taka-san gave an awkward cough as he and his old sensei stared at the strange girl. He scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to do next. Sumire turned to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring her home tomorrow," she said. "Thanks for bringing her over."

Taka-san smiled. "No problem, Ryuzaki-sensei. Well, I'd better get home now," he said. Sumire nodded as she ushered him out and locked the door behind him.

The older woman let out a noisy yawn as she brought a blanket from upstairs and tucked it around Selena. "Aren't _you_ lucky to have met everyone?" Sumire whispered before going upstairs to her bed.

* * *

Sakuno felt herself jump out of her deep sleep from a nightmare. The time was 2:37 a.m., according to her bedside clock, and she rolled over to try and go back to sleep. A few moments passed by with her staring at her pink and white wallpaper before she decided to get a glass of milk to cool her jittered nerves.

She wrapped her housecoat around her as she walked down the wooden stairs and flicked on the living room light so she wouldn't hit any furniture on her way to the kitchen, or run into a cackling clown that was trying to make her laugh to death.

"Turn off the lights!"

Sakuno jumped with a squeak. "Go-Gomen nasai!" she replied, quickly flicking the lights back off.

Her cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment as she tried to make her way to the kitchen, feeling her way past the coffee table before something dawned on her.

"U-Um," she asked into the darkness. "May I ask if you're a clown?"

Something squeaked near her and the lamp clicked on. Selena held the brown blanket close to her as she stared at Sakuno with sleepy eyes and a horrible bout of bed head.

"No, I'm not a clown," she said in a deadpan voice as she sat up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. "Sakuno-chan?" She asked, squinting into the darkness.

Sakuno let out a gentle sigh of relief. "Hai?" She replied, sitting down on the couch opposite of Selena.

Selena scratched her head and covered a yawn. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"This is Obaa-chan's house," Sakuno said with a smile. Selena thought for a moment before she remembered falling asleep while speaking to Taka-senpai. She presumed that he took her here, since she never mentioned where she lived. She blushed at the thought of intruding on Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno.

"I should head home then," Selena said, sitting up and running her fingers through her hair.

Sakuno looked alarmed. "No!" She practically shouted, making Selena look at her in confusion. She looked down to her lap in embarrassment. "I-I mean, that it would be too dangerous for Selena-senpai to walk home at this time of the night. Tomorrow is the weekend, so you're welcome to stay."

Selena thought for a moment. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course!" Sakuno nodded with a determined expression on her face.

Selena leaned back into the sofa with a smile. "If it's so late, why are you up?"

"Nightmare," Sakuno said simply, pulling her legs up from the floor and bringing them up to her chest as her arms circled around them.

"Oh," Selena gave her a consoling look. "When I have a nightmare, I find someone and have them talk to me until I'm sleepy again. Want to try it?" Selena asked as she patted the space beside her on the couch, lifting up the blanket.

Sakuno viably relaxed as a smile spread across her face. "Sure," she said, walking over and throwing the thick blanket over her legs, turning to Selena, who mirrored her movements.

"So, is there anything that you're curious about?"

Sakuno thought in silence for a few moments and she seemed like she couldn't think of anything to ask. That or she didn't want to say what she wanted to.

Selena nudged the girl with her leg. "Just spit it out Sakuno-chan."

"Um, I don't want to sound intruding," she said nervously.

Selena turned thoughtful. "How about my life? It's not that interesting, but it'll take your mind off of your dream." Sakuno nodded and, in turn, Selena rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

"Is it okay if I tell you everything? It's not all pretty but I've been told that once you say everything that's bothering you, that you feel better in the end. I've never told anyone the whole story before."

Sakuno felt touched that her senpai would trust her enough to confide in her. "I'll listen to everything you have to say Selena-senpai," she said, putting on an encouraging smile.

Selena smiled back before she took a deep breath.

"Well, I was born in Oshawa in a big house with both of my parents and my two older brothers, Maurice and Terrence. My brothers and I were pretty close and so we used to play together all the time. Since I was the only girl, minus my mother, I guess I would have called my younger self a tomboy. I had to, in order to keep up with both of them, though I always drew the line with bugs and things like that. Winter was my favorite season obviously because of all of the snow that would pile up in our backyard. There was a little hill by our playground that we'd go to almost every winter break just to toboggan all day long." Sakuno saw the small smile crept across Selena's face and guessed that she was probably remembering a moment that she had with her brothers.

"We lived there until I was six and then my father got a job offer in Florida. I was still pretty small and so the thought of moving to America was exciting and adventurous in my mind. The first few years were fantastic. We went to the beach almost every weekend, my brothers and I was making friends at school, and we all seemed to prefer the scorching summers to the bitter winters anyway."

"Unfortunately, the sweet years drifted by and out of no where it seemed, I started to hear my parents argue. Sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night and listen to their muffled shouts. My mother always came to our rooms to check on us when they stopped."

Sakuno looked at her in surprise, but Selena had brought her knees to her chest and was resting her cheek on top, thus hiding her expression from view.

"My mother and I were always close ever since I could remember. She was always my best friend and we knew each other maybe even better than we knew ourselves. That's how I could just look at her and notice that she was hurting by what was happening to her marriage."

"When I was 13, we moved back to Canada after my father lost his job after a big fallout in the company that he worked for. It was impossible for us to survive in a place where we weren't citizens in a country where it's own people were jobless as well. I didn't want to go back and I cried myself to sleep during the first few months that we did. I stopped crying when I heard my mother tell her friend how helpless she felt, knowing that none of us wanted to leave where we grew up. I didn't want to be another reason why she was unhappy."

Selena felt her throat begin to tighten painfully at all of the memories that flashed through her mind as she spoke. She wanted to look up at Sakuno, but she knew that if she did, she'd only see what she saw in everyone else that knew of her story; pity. It was something that she got too often, and it was not what she wanted or needed.

"We moved almost every six months. My father never neglected me and, if anything, everyone knew that he loved me the most out of everyone in my family. He would kiss my head, cook me meals, and tuck me in at night but I didn't want him to. I always wished that he would give all of the affection that he showed to me, to my mother instead. When I was 14, I began to get sick all of the time: horrible migraines, high fevers, fainting spells, and crippling chest pains. I seemed to spend most of my days at hospitals, being poked at and tested for things that I couldn't even say myself and I knew that this only made my mother feel worse."

"At age 15, I found a picture of a beautiful woman in a shoe box that I accidently dropped. My father was having an affair with a woman that was 10 years younger than him for over a year and my mother kicked him out. He called me everyday for the first couple of months, but I never answered my phone. He stopped after that."

Selena closed her eyes as she thought about the now in her life. It seemed so much better and happier than when her father was living with them. "We just bought a house last May and my brothers are in and out of the house since they're older now. It's usually just my mother, our cat, Mickey, and myself. Now, we're okay as we are. I always told her that she should have kicked him out sooner, that she shouldn't have taken all of the insults and emotional abuse that he put her through, but she would always she kiss my cheek and say '_When you love a person, you're afraid to know what it's like to live without them. In your heart, you just never want to know.'_ I don't know if I'll ever understand what she meant when she said that."

She let out a loud sigh before raising her head to look up at Sakuno. Tears hung in the corner of the younger girl's auburn colored eyes, but a kind smile was spread across her face. "Selena-senpai is such a strong person," she spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Nelson-san too."

Selena stared at Sakuno for a few moments before a soft sob escaped her throat. Sakuno looked alarmed and began to quickly apologize to her as she patted her hand nervously. All of her antics make Selena just feel even more overwhelmed, and hot tears began to streak down her face. "That's the most perfect thing you could have said, Sakuno-chan," Selena cried as she reached over and pulled Sakuno into a tight hug.

"Arigatou."

Sakuno felt herself relax a little as she gently wrapped her arms around the senior girl. "You're welcome, Selena-senpai."

* * *

Selena woke up early the next morning with Sakuno draped across her legs, still asleep. Carefully, she pulled away from Sakuno's grip and wrote a quick thank you note before leaving. Today, she'd have to quickly stop by home before heading to Syusuke-senpai's for a two-hour tutoring session.

She heard Minako laughing from across the hall as she opened her door and walked into her quiet apartment. A light sigh escaped her as she made her way to her bathroom, dropping her things along the way.

Talking to Sakuno had released some of the homesickness that was starting to build up inside her. She took a mental note to call her mother before she went to bed that night as she took a shower and changed into fresh clothes. A simple pair of tan pants with a white turtleneck that was edged with gold stitching was enough for her. As she tied her hair up in a messy bun, the phone rang.

She cradled the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she packed her bag up. "Hello?"

The voice on the other line was quickly recognized. "Selena, I was just checking that you made it home safely," Sumire said.

"Oh yes, thank you for letting me sleep over. Yesterday was kind of stressful," she replied, as a mental picture of Atobe Keigo waving her off arrogantly.

"I wanted to ask you something, even if the actual date is a bit far away."

Selena stopped what she was doing. "What is it?"

"Well, there is a tennis camp that's going to run during the break in March and I wanted to know if you'd like to volunteer."

Selena was a little confused, since it was just the beginning of December and she was already talking about March. Though, the thought of volunteering in a tennis camp seemed fun since it was obvious that the boys were going there as well. "Sure. Are you preparing it so early?"

"Hai, just because it's a nice camp and I know that some of the other high schools were going to jump on it next year. I wanted them to get first pick."

"It's nice of you, Ryuzaki-sensei." Selena heard the older woman scoff at her comment before they said their good-byes and hung up. Noticing that time was rushing by, Selena quickly ran out her door and towards the grocery store.

The travelling distance wasn't that bad compared to the many hills in Canada, so the trek wasn't so bad. It was just that even though Selena knew that, in size, Japan wasn't the biggest country, but even near home, she never really saw anyone outside of school. It seemed like it was a totally different story in Tokyo because she saw Tezuka-senpai sitting in an outdoor café booth, Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai heading towards a tennis shop, and she almost crashed into Sakuno when she was walking into the grocery store.

Sakuno smiled with her hands full of grocery bags. "I'll see you at school, Selena-senpai! Mata-ne!"

"Bye," Selena waved with a tired expression before reaching to grab a basket when she accidently touched another hand that was reaching for the same one. "Ah, gomen," she felt herself blush as she looked up to none other than another senpai.

"Syusuke-senpai," she said in a deadpan voice. Some things just didn't surprise her anymore. "Guess you're out today too, huh?" She asked picking up two baskets and handing one to him.

Fuji smiled at her. "My family needs to eat too," he replied in a matter-a-fact tone.

Selena blushed, noticing how dumb she must have sounded. "True. I've just been seeing everyone today."

"Sou ka," he laughed lightly, before they both walked towards the fruit section. Selena hummed softly to herself as she picked up some apples, inspecting each one carefully.

Fuji watched her quietly as he picked up some of the things on his list, thinking as he went along. He had recently come to the conclusion that he was in love with the girl before him, but now he was second-guessing. He'd had only a few passing crushes in his lifetime, where it was just childish admiration more so than the head-over-heels feeling.

Maybe he got overexcited and labeled a first real crush as being in love.

The thought sounded reasonable and he didn't want to over-analyze the situation. He found her interesting, funny, cute, and a comfort to be around. Also, he noticed the on edge feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he got whenever he saw her in trouble, but that could be labeled as a friend's protectiveness over another.

This was why he had to invite her to go with him to the Winter Festival. If they were to go on an actual date, then he would most likely be able to decipher if his feeling of affection were just a mere crush or something more. Of course, she would have to accept for this test to be set into motion.

He knew that he could make her blush, but so could everyone else. He did catch her staring at him for a few moments some days, but that didn't really mean anything either. He couldn't tell if she was looking into space in thought, which she did often, or if she was honestly just looking at him because she wanted to.

Fuji was never a type to go into a situation without some kind of advantage and the category of girls wasn't foreign territory either. Unfortunately, those girls were mostly fans, which were easier to deal with than someone who seemed to be making her own special category.

Selena tapped his shoulder gently. "Syusuke-senpai, are you okay?" Her basket was almost full and Fuji noticed that he'd grabbed the things he needed without paying much attention.

"Hai," he responded, noting that his heart almost jumped out of his chest when she broke his concentration. "Saa, are you finished?"

Selena nodded. "Just one last thing," she pointed to the aisle of snacks with a shy smile. "There are too many types to choose from and I don't want to take one that tastes bad. Can you help?"

"Sure," Fuji grinned as they walked towards it. "I personally recommend the wasabi-flavored Doritos. They're really good,"

Selena grimaced as he pointed to the green bag. "Maybe you're not the best person to help me."

* * *

Selena happily munched on a stick of strawberry shortcake flavored pocky as she swung her bag of groceries with her other arm. She'd offered one to Fuji, but he said that he liked spicy things more than sweet.

"Are you sure Syusuke-senpai?" She pouted half-heartedly. "It's really good."

Fuji shook his head. "Are you sure you don't want some Doritos? They are western, right?" He asked, lifting up a chip and moving it towards her.

Selena leaned away from the strong smelling snack. "I haven't eaten any wasabi-flavored Doritos in my life, no point in starting now. Pocky is much better anyways, anything with strawberries is even better," she said, taking out another stick for effect.

Fuji shrugged as he ate another chip and smiled when Selena's face twisted into a strange look before she turned her eyes away and frown at something. "Selena-chan?" He asked, before following her line of vision to see none other than Atobe heading up the stairs to the street courts along with Kabaji and Oshitari.

It certainly wasn't her common personality to yell and point saying, "Hey! You owe me an apology, Atobe!" then proceed to pull him along side of her as she stomped towards the Hyotei captain.

Atobe looked back at the sound of his name then saw the girl practically running to be in his presence. "I'm sorry girl, but I'm not doing autographs today," he said with the wave of his hand.

Fuji looked wearily at the tick that appeared in Selena's eyebrow as she glared at the grey-haired boy. "Selena-chan, why does Atobe owe you an apology?" Fuji asked, trying to understand the situation.

Selena pointed her stick of pocky aggressively at Atobe. "This fool almost ran me over yesterday!"

Oshitari silently raised an eyebrow before turning to the accused. "Do you remember this happening, Atobe?" He asked in a dull tone.

Atobe flipped his hair back behind his shoulder. "Ore-sama did no such thing. Ne, Kabaji?"

The silent giant nodded. "Usu." Selena blankly looked up at him.

"He wasn't even there so how would he know?!" She cried.

Atobe seemed to be paying attention to something else other than their conversation. "Ore-sama didn't think that Fuji would have such a loud girlfriend. Someone much prettier would have been better suited for you."

Selena's face flushed red in an instant as she stuttered to correct him. Fuji obviously saw her distress and smiled. "Her loudness is refreshing," he said patting her head. "And I think that she's pretty cute when she's like this."

Selena swatted his hand away. "Syusuke-senpai, don't instigate!" She huffed before she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just say sorry, Atobe-san."

Atobe thought for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest. "Ore-sama apologizes only because you are Ore-sama's adversary's friend's girlfriend," he said in a tired voice. "Gomen nasai."

Selena glared at him. "Syusuke-senpai is no- " The rest of her sentence was cut off by a loud crunching noise, curtsy of a wasabi-flavored Dorito.

"Selena-chan says 'Arigatou' Atobe. Well, we'd better be going," Fuji smiled before he dragged off the shell-shocked girl towards where he knew her apartment was.

"Aa." Atobe said, giving his hair a final flick before turning away. Oshitari gave an all-knowing look to Seigaku's tensai, gave a nod, and then followed his captain.

* * *

"-lena-chan? Selena-chan, are you okay?" Fuji asked, gently poking her cheek.

Selena coughed loudly, rubbing the gathering tears from her eyes. "S-Spicy!" She cried before quickly chewing on her stick of pocky and breathing quickly. "Syusuke-senpai is so evil!"

Fuji smiled. "If you wanted an apology from Atobe that was the only way to get it."

Selena puffed out her cheeks as she frowned before noticing that they were near her apartment. She pointed to one of the large windows. "That's me up there," she said and Fuji nodded.

"We don't live that far away, ne?"

Fuji noted that the sun was setting and decided that now was the best time. "Selena-chan?"

She seemed to be studying the sky as she walked. "Hai?"

Fuji noticed that he didn't feel that nervous, but was more interested in her reaction than anything else. "There's a festival coming up in two weeks and I wanted to know if you would join me."

Selena almost tripped over her feet and began to cough up tiny bits of her snack. She placed a hand on her chest as she collected her breath before turning around to look at Fuji carefully. Green eyes clashed with cerulean as Selena felt her heart accelerating just by the brightness of the clear blue color, but she looked indecisive.

"Repeat that please?" She asked in a tone that seemed suspicious, but dull at the same time.

"I'm asking you to come with me to the Winter Festival on a date," he repeated.

Why was she looking at him like that? Did she find going out with him to be so strange?

Selena hung her head, hiding her eyes behind her bangs. "I…" her voice trailed off along with a passing breeze. She turned around, not wanting to see the evident look of confusion on his face.

"I-Is it okay if I answer later?"

Fuji never thought she could ever sound so timid, and yet here she was. He didn't even know how to describe what her acts where doing. His eyelids slid closed, and he reached out to touch her shoulder then stopped himself.

"Hai." He responded as his hand dropped limply to his side.

Selena turned her head to look at him with a smile that made his heart jump. It reminded him of what he would do when he was trying to put up a façade.

"Arigatou." She stuck another pocky in her mouth and began to walk away. "I'll see you later then."

"Ja." Fuji watched her until she went into her building before walking to his own home, his thoughts strangely unorganized and his heart even more perplexed.

* * *

**A/N:**Phew! I hope that all of the dialouge in the beginning wasn't too hard on the eyes. I tried to cut it up a bit so that it would be easier to read than one big paragraph. Well, all I can really say now is...READ & REVIEW! Though I do have to ask one question. Who saw that coming? Truthfully, because I don't want to make it predictable. I personally am proud of myself for thinking about this because I was going to have her say "It's about freaking time!" or something like that! So yay for me! And thank you to _singer in the wind_ for betaing for me once again! I'll try and remember your advise to make this story better and less confusing!

**The Special Spotlight For My Faithful Reviewers! **

**Ruffle** (You're probably all better now, right? Wow, the best OC fanfic?! Thank you sooo much!), **Hakumi.xo** (I guess I'm just easily moved.), **SecretSnow** (Was it really long? The SelenaxAtobe moment wasn't really that ground breaking...she's not as violent as she pretends to be.), **fujilovesme** (The voice couldn't stay forever, right? Glad I kept him in character. I never pegged Fuji as the 'horribly jealous' type of guy), **Anime-Kunoichi**, **singer in the wind**, **White Alchemist Taya** (Can't have Atobe thinking that he can walk over _everyone_ right?), **misaki34** (Don't worry! Your opinion was just shown in less words. I'm glad that you like it!), **aikoflutist247 **(Thank you for the advise! I tried to fix it and I'm sure that I'll be better about remembering it in the future.), **seshata4434**, **unknown player** (Maybe...maybe not!), **eclecticeyes** (Yep it did! Keep it coming!), **.the.alaskan.musical.pig.** (You're too funny!), **lawli-chan** (Thanks for all of the help), **LittleSnowDancer **(You think so? Thanks!),** silver0scorpion**, **demonsadist** (Thanks for reviewing in the previous chapters! Hope you still like it!), **xxArianaxx**, **MidnightSunrise951** (Thank you for the info. I'll try to be smart and figure it out lol), **InnocentxSorrow** (Well then I'm so honored that you reviewed my story! I understand about the emotional stuff...there are plenty more chapters for that to come into.), **Hoku ala**, **Ellie Tennis Girl**, and last but not least **One-Precious-Moment** (Lots of people love drama, huh? I'll try and stick some in some places).

Thanks so much you guys! I hope that you keep liking my story as much as you say do! That's all for now!

Bye-bye! Until next chapter!


	12. Calories Are The Best Remedy

**To Live Without You**

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I know that it's been such a long time since the last update and the one before that wasn't enjoyable. I have a note that I'll put at the bottom so you guys can get on with the story, 'kay? Though I have to say that I have decided to do my first chapter dedication...TO EVERYONE! Cause without you, I probably would have never found the motivation to continue this. All sappy I know but I really mean it. Thanks.

**Thanks to:** _singerinthewind_ for beta-ing as always. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Prince of Tennis and all of it's character belong to Konomi Takeshi-sama. The cute, artistic, and sometimes stupid Nelson Selena is mine and mine alone.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Calories Are The Best Remedy**

* * *

Selena walked as calmly as she could as she went up the stairs instead of the elevator. The heavy door slammed shut as she carefully took each step one at a time before she finally made it to her apartment.

"_I didn't even go to back to his house for tutoring," _she thought as she locked the door behind her before kicking off her shoes and sliding onto the ground in a heap. Her throat began to tighten and she took a deep breath as she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number.

"_There's a festival coming up in two weeks and I wanted to know if you would join me."_

The corners of her eyes began to sting as she heard Fuji's voice echo in her head. What was wrong with her? She felt like her chest was about to explode and she pressed her hand against the spot that ached. The phone line clicked and someone cleared their throat before speaking.

"Yo! This is Rue," chirped a voice at the other end of the line happily.

"R-Rue-san? It's Selena."

"What's wrong Selena?" Rue's voice switched to a serious tone.

Selena leaned back on the front door and drew her knees in. "Is it too late for you to come over for a few minutes?"

"Hold on." There were sounds of things opening and closing in the background. "Give me directions and I'll be there before you know it."

Selena told her the route and Rue hung up soon after with a promise that she'd make it there in five minutes. Selena continued to sit in her spot on the cold tile, staring blankly at the sun that had almost vanished past the horizon.

She had wanted to say yes. She'd wanted to scream it at the top of her lungs, but there was something in her mind that told her to say no.

She sat in silence with her hands occasionally smoothing over a charm bracelet that was mostly hidden from view because of her long-sleeved sweaters. She fiddled with the paintbrush charm with familiar ease as she chewed her bottom lip. Despite her chaotic thoughts, she felt at ease or maybe a little sleepy.

The sound of Rue's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. "Selena?" She knocked loudly and the door shook from beneath Selena's back.

Selena jumped up from her seat and opened her door. Rue's chest was heaving as she rested a hand against the doorframe in a pair of torn and wrinkled jeans with a purple hooded sweater.

"Are you -" Rue slapped a hand over her heart, trying to breathe normally. "-okay?"

Selena sniffled lightly as she ushered Rue inside, closing the door behind her. Rue kicked off her shoes and lead Selena to her couch so they both could sit. Selena opened her mouth to speak and her voice came out in a squeak so she closed it again.

"Selena, what's wrong?"

Selena felt the corners of her eyes prickle before a warm stream slid down her cheeks. "It's scary," she whispered in a thick voice before hiccupping loudly.

"Huh?" Rue leaned closer to Selena, cupping her face in her hands. "What is?"

Selena wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Love."

Rue's face turned blank as she mulled over what Selena was saying. "Why?"

Selena looked up at Rue with tears welling in the bottom of her eyelids. "I don't need it, I don't want it, there's no reason for it."

Rue suddenly got up from her seat and walked into Selena's kitchen and began to open and close all of the cabinets until she got to the freezer. Selena couldn't see exactly was she was holding until she came back to the couch with a tub of ice cream and two spoons in her hands.

"You're holding onto something that needs to be vented out." Rue extended a spoon to Selena with a small smile on her face. "Tell Onee-sama everything."

Selena took the spoon and squeezed it tightly in her hands. She stared at Rue as she opened the container with no hesitation and began to eat. Rue extended the treat towards Selena but she did nothing but stare at it.

"I vented to Sakuno-chan already. I don't need to do it again," said Selena with a hint of childish rebuttal.

Rue grabbed Selena's spoon and filled with the butterscotch flavored indulgence. "That doesn't count since you obviously are scared of something."

Selena looked to the ground. "It made my mother foolish," she whispered, shrinking into herself by pulling her feet to her chest.

Rue turned to Selena and held her chin tightly, shoving the cold spoon into her mouth. Selena froze for a moment before removing the spoon and taking another scoop. Ice cream had a way of coating one's worries and making them feel just a little bit better.

"She's a single mother?"

"Hai."

"What did he do?"

Selena chose to fill her mouth so she couldn't answer right away. "What men always do; he cheated."

Rue roughly yanked the spoon out of Selena's mouth, banging the metal against her teeth. "Oi, my friend is dating, isn't cheating, plus he's a man," she countered with a hard expression.

Selena held her cheek and blushed a bright pink, thankful that her apartment was dark. "G-Gomen, I didn't -"

"Yes, your father is apparently a jerk for doing that to your mother and I can understand why you have that way of thinking, but you can't let one bad experience hold you back from finding happiness. You're too young for that, Selena."

Selena drew small circles on her leg in silence, mulling over Rue's words carefully in her head. Her thoughts were a mess and she didn't know how to sort them out. Did she even want to set things straight?

A small part of her knew that the day she met Fuji was the day that had she developed a crush. Such things were bound to happen and she was prepared, but she wasn't expecting anything to happen. Relationships were something that she knew that she waned to avoid until she got to at least university, except here she was now, terrified that Fuji might just be playing around with her because he can.

So now it boiled down to one simple thing: yes or no.

Rue scooped another spoonful of butterscotch ice cream, impatient that Selena was taking so long to respond. "Fuji-san asked you on a date, not for your hand in marriage. Plus, it's a perfect excuse to dress up in a kimono and look cute _and_ more than half of Seigaku's girls would kill to be in your position."

Selena puffed her cheeks as she ate another spoonful. "Do you really think he likes me?"

Rue flicked Selena's forehead playfully. "Guys in Japan are different from guys in America."

"I'm Canadian, Rue-san."

"Same continent," Rue waved it off. "Japanese guys are very serious when it comes to girls that they like. Anyways, I never pegged Fuji-san as the playboy type."

Selena let her spoon hang in her mouth. "I just don't want to fall for him and then let him go after. Or have him just say I was a test drive, whichever comes first."

"You came here for an overseas education experience, right?"

Selena nodded in response, scooping another spoonful of ice cream.

"Who said you can't have your cake and eat it too?"

"True." Selena slid off of her couch and landed roughly on the floor. "I can't face him at school."

Rue closed the lid to the ice cream. "Can't help you with everything," she said with a shrug of her shoulders as Selena looked up at the ceiling.

"I know."

Rue ended up spending the night with Selena, squeezing into her bed and destroying the definition of personal space. She was snored, never stayed still, and kicked in her sleep, resulting on Selena waking up on the floor when her alarm clock went off.

* * *

Rue groaned loudly, throwing a pillow violently at the noisy accessory. "Don't wanna get up yet, Kaa-san," she mumbled, hiding under the sheets.

Selena sat up in a daze, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the person in her bed. When did she get on the floor again? She yawned loudly as she scratched her head, walking to her closet and pulling out a fresh uniform.

"Rue-san, don't you have to go home and change for school?" Selena called out loudly.

"Too early! Shut up!" Rue yelled back, pressing a pillow over her head to block out Selena's noise.

Selena sighed as she grabbed a towel. "I'll wake you up again when I'm done bathing, ne?" Her response was a flying hairbrush, which she unfortunately didn't dodge quickly enough.

She rubbed the small bump on the back of her head before going into the shower. It was short and quick, but she took the time to carefully get dressed and think about what to do with her hair.

The only time that she felt so self-conscious was during the art exhibit where she had to present her work. Her stomach was flipping and flopping inside of her and she tied and re-tied the pink bow in front of her over three times.

Rue appeared by her side with a yogurt in her hand. "What's wrong with you?"

Selena slammed the ribbon on the bathroom counter. "Stupid thing won't stay straight! I hate pink!"

"Saa, leave the poor ribbon out of your nervous breakdown, ne?" Rue said with a mocking smile as she picked it up and laced it through the loop in the front of Selena's uniform.

"If I can't stand answering him, how am I supposed to handle going on a date?" Selena whined, nervously biting her lip.

Rue moved to Selena's hair once she fixed the bow. "You'll know once you get into the moment." She'd settled for a high ponytail with Selena's bangs going straight across her forehead.

"Don't you need to get ready for school too?" Selena asked, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. Was it always so short before?

Stupid school officials were a bunch of closet perverts obviously.

"Meh, I don't really care for English class," Rue said nonchalantly, finishing off her breakfast. "Not going to America anytime soon."

Selena frowned at her. "Rebel." Selena squeezed past Rue to get to the living room, collecting her things and putting everything by the door.

Rue yawned as Selena picked up an apple and began to munch on it vigorously. Her nerves were driving her crazy and such nerve-wracking situations caused her to find the need to chew on something. Her lip has been getting sore from her nibbling on it so often.

"Leave now so you can catch him before school starts," Ordered Rue as she steered Selena towards the door.

Selena felt her cheeks heat up. "W-What should I say? I've never done this before!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her bag that Rue had shoved at her.

"Well, just be you; Fuji-san would obviously love that," said Rue, rolling her eyes.

Selena coughed loudly as she was pushed out of her apartment. "L-Love!?"

Rue grinned at her, shaking a pair of keys. "I'll lock everything up and leave the keys at the office, ne? Itterasshai!" She beamed before slamming the door shut.

Selena stared blankly at the door before her. How did she get pushed out of her own apartment? "Mou, Rue-san no baka," Selena said half-heartedly as she took another bite of her apple and headed for the stairwell.

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi was having a small problem concerning his practice match with a certain tensai senpai.

_--pok--_

For some strange reason, whenever he hit the ball to the cinnamon-haired boy, he returned it with increasing power but his face was unfocused. Yes, the game was going at a nice pace but it wasn't exciting! Even after hitting his trademark Dunk Smash, Fuji returned it normally instead of using one of his Triple Counters.

_--pok--_

Too bad that Taka-senpai couldn't volunteer to help with practice again. Momo felt his frustration grow after Fuji checked his watch as he returned a difficult corner shot. Fuji _checked _his watch! He might as well have been sipping a cup of tea as he practiced since Momo obviously wasn't enough of a challenge to him.

_--pok--_

Momo purposely hit the ball into the net to stop the game. Fuji looked up with a confused gaze as Momo stomped over to him. "Fuji-senpai, you aren't sick right?" Momo asked with a hard voice.

Fuji raised his eyebrows then dropped his shoulders. "Gomen, Momo. My mind isn't really here. That's not fair to you," he replied. "I'm going to take a break. Why don't you play with Inui instead?" he suggested as he made his way to the benches, leaving Momo to stand by himself.

"It's a rare sight, ne?"

Momo jumped with a loud yelp as Inui appeared behind him; racket tucked under his arm as he furiously wrote in a notebook. "Inui-senpai you have to stop doing that!" Momo yelled with his cheeks flushed at being scared so easily before his face grew curious. "What's rare?"

Inui's glasses gleamed ominously as he looked up. "Fuji unfocused."

Momo suppressed a nervous shutter but nodded nonetheless. "It really is."

* * *

Fuji ended up walking out of the courts and sitting on the bench under a bare tree. After calming his system down, his bare legs grew goosebumps from the bitter cold weather. Tennis practices were set for before and after school for once a week and yet his was wasting his practice time.

Who would have thought that waiting for a simple answer could be so stressful?

All of the previous festivals that he went to were with either his family or his friends. He thought that bringing a girl along would be bothersome with her clinging to him all night, but he didn't think he would mind if that girl was Selena.

This test was proving to become more complicated than he had originally though. Every time he asked a girl for something it was always an immediate "Yes!" followed by a blush and/or fainting. Part of him wanted Selena to be like that and the other was thankful that she wasn't.

He lay down on the cool bench with his racket leaning against the edge, putting a hand over his eyes to block out the sun despite the grey sky. He heard someone walking towards him, but he chose to stay still, thinking that they would walk away.

A warm hand rested on his cold forearm. "Syusuke-senpai, aren't you cold?" Fuji slowly moved his hand away and opened his eyes.

Selena hovered over him with a slightly concerned look on her face. He watched her for a moment, noting that the bright red scarf around her neck complimented her greenish colored eyes. She had bought longer socks that went up just above her knees, but he knew that she wasn't used to wearing the uniform during the winter.

"Iie, I just came off the courts," he replied, looking down as her hand was still resting on his arm.

Selena quickly pulled away as if burned and shoved her hands into her pockets instead. "About your…invitation to the Winter Festival…" Selena could feel her face heat up even though they felt numb from the cold.

"I-I accept."

Fuji felt his insides hum in delight though he didn't let it show. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking her in the eyes.

Selena puffed her cheeks out and turned away from him. "I was just taken off guard before. That's all," she said defensively as she shuffled her feet.

Fuji sat up and gently, but forcefully pulled Selena to sit beside him. His hand went up to her cheek as he touched it with the back of his hand softly. "You should go inside and warm up," he said with a small smile.

Selena tried to respond, but honestly thought that her heart had stopped beating. Every syllable that he spoke produced a puff of warm air on her face, making her head spin. She had even forgotten that her toes were turning numb from the strange way she was sitting.

"I…uh…y-yeah." Selena flushed a red that almost rivaled her scarf as she stood up and walked towards the main building in a slight daze.

Fuji stood from the bench and picked up his racket. He picked up his racket with his heart beating excitedly. "I feel better already," he said softly before beginning to run around the court to warm up again.

* * *

"_He does those things on purpose," _Selena thought to herself as she made her way to the art room with a clear head.

Looking back on the minor incident, it was clear that he did it with a hint of mischief. She could feel her face flush again at the memory, much to her dismay as she slid the door open to the art room.

The smell of drying paint and fresh clay smacked Selena's senses head-on and she reveled in it as she invited herself in. She had been working on a still life portrait for the past couple of days and she wanted to work on it a bit more since she had extra time.

Selena took her seat near the window and carefully looked at the progress she had made so far. She took out her set of pencils before analyzing the live orchid that sat in the middle of the small circle of easels.

She drifted off into her own world and she began to draw, picking up the shapes that were left unfinished, and adding new detail and structure. Selena couldn't exactly remember how long she had been drawing for, but she almost fell out of her chair when she saw a young boy hovering in her peripheral vision.

Selena sat up straight and turned to him, but he seemed more interested in her picture. She wanted to throw her coat over it to hide it from his view. She never liked when people watched her draw; it made her self-conscious.

"Um, do I know you?" Selena asked as politely as she could.

"I didn't know that the transfer student was an artist too," he said with a smile growing on his face, though he didn't address her directly.

"Excuse me?"

The boy ran a large hand through his dark brown hair as he turned to her. "Ah, I'm sorry." He flashed her a pearly white smile. "I was just taken aback by your beautiful artwork. Nakamaru Daichi, Year 2, Class 3. May I have the honor of knowing yours?"

Selena stood from the stool and carefully covered the unfinished orchid. "Nelson Selena, Year 2, Class 7. Nice to meet you Nakamaru-san."

Daichi looked hurt. "Please Daichi-kun."

Selena felt hesitant for a few moments but the kicked puppy look was starting to get to her. She gave up with a heavy sigh. "Okay, Daichi-kun."

Daichi recovered quickly with the toothy smile back in place. "The rumors of your beauty don't do you justice, Selena-hime."

Selena gave Daichi a dry look. "Hime? Daichi-kun, you're trying too hard," she said with a small laugh, though Daichi was unaffected.

"Selena-hime is worth all of my effort. Would you honor me with your presence after school?" Daichi asked, giving her an exaggerated bow.

Selena shook her head as she collected her things. "I'm afraid not Daichi-kun. I'm not interested in a relationship now. Gomen," she said as she made her way to the door, but Daichi cut her off easily.

"That doesn't seem to be a true statement, Hime," he whispered with a small frown.

Selena gripped her bag in her arms, feeling her stubborn resolve melt away in nervousness. "Y-Yes it is," she replied in what sounded like a weak voice, even in her ears.

Daichi slowly brought a hand up and gripped the bottom of her chin. This time, there were no chills running through her body, her heart didn't do anything but accelerate from anxiety of a boy being so close to her. "What is the tennis team to you then? The whole school knows that you must have a relationship with one of them."

Selena saw some students walk by, but no one came up to ask if everything was alright. She felt vulnerable and scared under Daichi touch and she wanted nothing more than to find the strength to push him away, slap him for touching her face so intimately, do _something_.

At last, someone did come. "Selena-san?" The sound of Kaidoh's voice sent a wave of relief over her and Daichi let go of her chin lightly before taking a step back away from her.

"Fsshh…Is something wrong?" Kaidoh asked Selena, looking over Daichi suspiciously.

"Don't mind, Kaidoh-kun. I was just having a chat with Nelson-san, that's all," Daichi said with a smile before giving one last look at Selena and walking away.

"Teme," Kaidoh mumbled under his breath as he watched Daichi disappear around a corner. "That guy is bad news."

Selena walked over to Kaidoh and put a smile on her face as she looked up at him. "It's nice to know that you're a lifesaver, Kaidoh-kun. Arigatou."

Kaidoh turned away with a slight tinge of pink around his ears. "I-It was nothing."

Selena nodded before turning her eyes to the ground. "Don't tell the other guys, ne?"

"_Don't tell..."_

Kaidoh turned to face her again in surprise, though he said nothing. Selena met his gaze. "Promise?"

Kaidoh shoved his hands in his pockets and waited a moment before reluctantly nodding. His gut wrenched uncomfortably, but his chose to ignore the feeling.

Selena placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a good guy Kaidoh-kun. Thanks," she said softly before walking down the hallway and forcibly pushing the moment with Daichi to the far back of her mind.

"_What ever you do Kaidoh-kun; don't tell Syusuke-senpai."_

* * *

**A/N:** Another OC? Well, yes. I think it's high time that I make a villian don't you? I hope you all have imaginations because for me...Daichi is H-O-T! Hehe. Anywho, I wanted to say a couple of things to everyone.

I just wanted to thank all of you guys for the wonderful words of encouragement and kindness. I have to admit that I did cry like a baby after seeing all of the comments because you guys are so nice and I was honestly a bit nervous that someone would say "Why would you start a story and put on hold? Irresponsible teenager blah blah blah..." but nothing of the sort happened. It certainly did lift my spirits when they wern't at their greatest and I have all of you guys to thank for that so this chapter is dedicated to all of you. I think I'm a little rusty after not writing for so long so I apologize ahead of time if this isn't as good as the previous chapters.

After all of that time of not having a computer to actually work on, I was only allowed about half an hour each day when I was at the hospital. So that gave me the time to clean up the previous chapters and see how horrible they looked! I can't believe that no one complained how unprofessional it looked and how it was defacing 's good name! Well, it's all good now but I'm only home until Sunday then I have to go back...boo. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this and I can't wait to hear from you guys! )

Oh yea! I found that during my computer time, I always made my way to deviantART, hoping that there were some cool pictures to look at. There was this one artist named _cartoongirl7_ who is amazing beyond belief and I saw a girl that she drew that looked exactly like how I imagined Selena to look like! He-san said it was okay if I broadcasted this OC of her's as Selena so go look! Leave a comment too if you have deviantART because I'm sure you'll be wowed!

Link: www.cartoongirl7./art/A-Little-Bit-of-Heaven-47071351

**People Who Reviewed My Horribly Depressing Author's Note:**

_Hoku ala, Ellie Tennis Girl , Animato, SecretSnow, Hello., .the.alaskan.musical.pig, unknown player, Blueflamme, Monomo, Heart, Linda, Scribbles-Dementia, demonsadist, seshata4434, fujilovesme, Ruffle, LittleSnowDancer, invisible-gurl, Riropin, meeghuanne009, aikoflutist, Lady-Von-Bielefeld_ (Welcome to my story! I'm glad that you like it so much), and last but not least _crizarah._

I think I responded to most of the ones that I could when I first got them and you guys just made me all misty-eyed after checking back at the reviewers list and copying down your names. You are all fantastic.

-bows deeply- Honto arigatou gozaimasu from the very bottom of my heart.


	13. Winter Festival: Part 1

**To Live Without You**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Long time no talk, ne? I know that I've been very random with my updates but know that I'll get this completed. I've planned everything out from here so I should be good in terms of what will happen next.

Have faith and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis or the characters in them. Only Selena, Rue-sama, Hitomi & Minako-chan, this plot and this random festival day that doesn't really exist. Even though that is a lot of things in itself...

* * *

**Chapter 12: Winter Festival - Part 1**

* * *

_**Week 8**_

_**Winter vacation is arriving in a few days and so school is going into the final rush of giving out homework. The weather is nothing like Canada since there was only a light fall of snow that melted the next morning. The other students are excited about the yearly winter festival that will be the last fesitval of the year.**_

Selena felt someone hovering over her shoulder and her mind quickly thought it to be the boy from the week before. Slowly she turned around and almost knocked heads with a curious Momo leaning towards her from his desk. Selena tapped her pen against his head with a small smile.

"What do you want, Nosy?"

"What does it say?" asked Momo as he squinted at her printing.

"My weekly journal for my school back home," said Selena as she checked the wall clock. "Didn't you learn anything from English class?" she scolded him.

"The language is complicated." Momo turned away with a playful frown as Selena began packing away her things. "What is the point of having a letter in a word if you're not supposed to say it?"

She shrugged. "I didn't make it up."

The bell rang soon after and Selena rushed after Momo, trained perfectly to stay close to him. She had even developed a habit of holding onto the back of his uniform jacket so that she could keep up with his pace as they weaved through the people in the halls.

She handed him some money before he flew to the line. "Can you by me a meat bun, please and thank you?"

"No problem," Momo smiled, taking the money before speeding off before the next wave of students came.

Selena walked over to the usual table where the freshman trio were already sitting. Katsuo and Kachiro waved at her, completely ignoring what Horio was currently saying.

"I know these things! I'll make it on the regulars now that I have _five_ years of tennis experience!" Horio threw his hands up in the air dramatically. "I just have to bet Echizen, that's all."

"Ohayo Selena-senpai!" they said in unison as she sat down on the opposite side of the rectangular table.

"Ohayo." Selena turned to Horio with a smile. "What's this I hear about you beating Ryoma-kun?"

Horio pushed his chest out with a cocky grin. "Next year, I'm going to beat Echizen and join the regulars!"

"Ha! As if, Horio-kun!" Tomoka shouted loudly as she and a quiet Sakuno took a seat beside Selena. "Ryoma-sama will always beat you no matter what!"

Sakuno patted her best friend on the shoulder. "T-Tomo-chan, you're too loud."

Momo came back with a tray full of food in one hand and a small meat bun in his other. As the five of them began to eat it didn't take long for everyone else to trickle into the cafeteria afterwards. Fuji sat in front of her and had done nothing but send a smile her way after sitting down before talking to Tezuka.

Selena tuned into Tomoka and Sakuno's conversation about what they were going to do for the festival. "My Kaa-san got me a new winter kimono for the festival on Saturday!" Tomoka beamed happily, but Selena felt her stomach lurch.

"Lena-chan?"

"_You need to wear kimonos for a winter festival?!" _she screamed inside her head.

"Lena-chan?"

"_Where would I get one? What if I get the wrong one? Are there even different types?!"_

"Lena-chan!"

Selena jumped slightly when Eiji yelled loudly in her ear. She covered the offended appendage as she glared at him. "Hai, Eiji-senpai?" she asked with a hint of venom in her voice. Why didn't he just poke her or something?

The neko-like boy gave out a small, nervous laugh. "Are you done with your meat bun?"

Selena looked down at her half-eaten lunch before tearing off the part that she had bitten and handed Eiji the rest. He smiled happily and with a quick 'thank you', ate the rest of it in one go.

Selena ate the rest of her food before tapping Tomoka gently on the shoulder. "Can I borrow you for a second Tomoka-san? Sakuno-chan too?" she asked, getting up from the table.

The boys watched Selena curiously, but Tomoka quickly followed eager to finally talk to her senpai for once. They walked into a back hallway before Tomoka spoke. "What's up Selena-senpai? Do you need help with something?"

Selena bit her bottom lip lightly and reached up to tug at a curl that fell out of place. "H-Hai,"

Tomoka and Sakuno exchanged confused looks. Why was Selena-senpai suddenly so nervous? "Well, I'm going to the Winter Festival on Saturday-" Selena started, her cheeks already beginning to burn.

Tomoka clapped her hands excitedly, her face pulling into a wide grin. "You don't have any kimonos, ne?!" the tenth-grade girl beamed. "A senpai in need is a friend indeed! Ne, Sakuno?"

The shy girl nodded. "We can come with you after your work today and show you some shops, if you'd like," suggested Sakuno.

Selena released the hazelnut-coloured strand of hair with a look of mild surprise. "Honto?"

"Just one thing." Tomoka's face quickly grew mischievous. "Who exactly is Selena-senpai going with?"

Selena's back went rigid and she forced out a laugh that was _supposed _to sound carefree. It came out between a cough and quick breath. "N-Nani? W-Why would I be going with someone? I just wanted to – "

Tomoka cut her off quickly, "Selena-senpai is very bad at lying. Don't mind, we'll find out sooner or later."

Selena ducked her head and blushed brightly. "A-Am I really?"

Tomoka waved it off. "What time are you going to be finished work?" asked Sakuno.

Selena cleared her throat. "I can get out by 5:00 if I ask Miyuki-san. It should be okay,"

Tomoka smiled just as the bell rang. "Great! Sakuno and I will see you then!" she said before taking Sakuno's hand and running off.

"Arigatou!" Selena yelled over the rush of students before she headed off to her locker.

She turned the dial on her lock and opened it with a loud click. "I have Japanese History, I think," she muttered to herself as she exchanged the books in her schoolbag.

"Still not very good with the schedule, Selena-hime?"

Selena quickly turned around; coming face to face with a boy she was never comfortable with. "Daichi-kun, what is it?" she asked, not liking how she could feel his breath breezing past her ear.

Daichi took a small step back with a smile on his face. "Selena-hime is so cold. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in the last few days. I missed you," he whispered, staring into her eyes.

Selena couldn't feel her cheeks heat up like she expected and was slightly confused. "Don't say that. You don't know me enough to miss me," she replied in a tone that she wished was more confident.

Daichi's grey eyes scanned her face as he reached up a hand and gently pulled at one of Selena's curls. "Then why don't you tell me about yourself?" He let the curl slip away from his finger and bounce back into place. "We can go somewhere quiet."

Her mind was racing a mile a minute as she did nothing more then stare right back at him. _"Say you don't like him! _He's_ not the one you want!" _her conscious screamed at her. _"Tell him not to touch you!" _

Instead, Selena took a step back and ducked her head down. "I-I have to get to class. Excuse me," she said before walking as fast as she could to her classroom.

She slid the door open before closing it quickly behind her. The room was empty, but Selena still took her seat beside the window, gently touching the cold glass with her fingertips.

"I don't understand," she whispered to her reflection, watching as a tear slipped down her cheek. "Why do I wish _he_ had said that to me?"

She sniffled quietly then heard the classroom door open. Using the inside of her sleeve, she discretely wiped away the tear tracks on her face before turning to the incomer with a smile forced onto her face.

The black-haired girl returned the smile. "How was lunch, Hana-san?" asked Selena.

"_I'm so confused."_

* * *

Selena checked the large clock on the wall again as she wiped down a table. There were only five minutes before the girls were supposed to come, meaning that she would have her kimono soon. It was exciting to be able to dress up like the pictures she had seen on the internet.

What colour should she pick out? What would she do with her hair? Did she have to wear that heavy white make-up?

She was never one to easily trust people, so leaving everything in the hands of a pair of tenth graders was a little nerve wrecking. Rue had been hounding Selena all day about how she didn't ask her older friend to take her out. Now she was being glared at every time the two interacted.

Selena could feel the holes being burned in her back. "Rue-san, you can still come if you'd like," she said, turning around to see Rue poking her head around a corner.

"Iie." Rue stood up straight and adjusted her apron. "I wouldn't want to be the forth wheel. I'll get my revenge, don't worry."

Selena sighed, picking up an order from Rue's hands. "Just don't stalk me, please?"

"I'm not making any promises."

"_She sure knows how to make a person feel bad,"_ Selena thought dryly as she put half a cake and a mint tea at Table 5 with a familiar pair waiting for her.

"Nelson-chan, what's up?" The redhead chirped, picking up his fork and digging in quickly.

Selena blushed as she set down the cup in front of a dark-skinned boy with no hair. "I'm just busy as always, Marui-san."

Marui Bunta gave her a strange look, but was stopped by his doubles partner before he could say something else. "Nelson-san doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to Marui. Leave her be," Jackal cut in.

"Don't you have to babysit Kirihara or something?" Marui glared back with his fork hanging out of his mouth.

Jackal ignored Marui as he carefully sipped at his tea with his eyes closed. Selena let out a nervous laugh as she checked the time again. _"The girls should be here any second."_

Selena flipped the receipt over and slid it onto the table. "I'm going to the Winter Festival and some friends are going to help me find something suitable to wear," she said with a smile.

Marui gave her a mischievous look. "Ehhh? Who's the lucky guy?"

Selena felt her blood rush to her face before she checked the invisible watch around her wrist. "Would you look at the time? I've got to run! Come again soon you two!" she said quickly as she bowed and forced herself not to run to the back room.

Jackal added a pack of sugar to his drink. "I told you to leave Nelson-san be."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Selena left through the back door to avoid the two boys and pulled her scarf up to shelter herself from the slight chill in the air. The weather there was different from Canada's during the winter. There would be at least a little bit of snowfall, but all Tokyo had gotten was a few showers during the night.

"Not that I miss the twelve centimetres of snow," Selena muttered to herself as she looked around the streets.

"Selena-senpai!" a familiarly high-pitched voice rattled the air, making Selena turn around.

Tomoka and Sakuno waved to her from a small shop down the road and Selena ran over to them. "This is where my Kaa-san got my summer yukata. Their patterns are really pretty," explained Tomoka as she pushed open the front door.

A small bell that rested above the door jingled softly and a middle-aged woman turned to the trio of girls. "Welcome to my store," she said with a respectful bow.

The girls quickly returned it before Tomoka pushed Selena forward. "Oba-san, my friend needs a kimono for the festival coming up! It's a date!" she explained as if she was talking about herself.

Sakuno gave a small sigh. "Tomo-chan."

Selena blushed brightly as the woman walked closely to her, carefully scanning her over. The woman's hand extended forward and looked into Selena's eyes before taking another step back.

"How old are you, Ojou-san?"

"S-Sixteen."

The woman nodded, turning around and walking to the back of the store. "You are a foreigner," she called out.

"Hai!" Selena shouted back as she dropped her fist on Tomoka's head for embarrassing her.

Tomoka gave out a small laugh as she rubbed her hair. "You'll thank me later, Selena-senpai," she whispered.

"Will you take care of what I give you? My fabrics are not cheap."

"Yes I will," replied Selena just as the woman came out with multiple fabrics in her arms.

"Good," she smiled before nodding towards the back. "Let's get you changed then."

Tomoka happily shoved her senior forward with Sakuno close behind. "Hai!"

* * *

**Two Hours Later…**

* * *

Selena carefully held the store bag to her chest as she went up the elevator to her home. Now, she was excited about dressing up and wearing the kimono that she'd spent so much money on. She wasn't upset about her purchase; it was worth all the yen she had worked for. Anyways, she still had a bit left from the monthly funds from her original school.

"I should send in the last few entries before the weekend," she thought out loud as she opened her door, not bothering to flick on the lights.

After kicking off her shoes, Selena took a step into her living room when she promptly slipped on something and felt her feet leave the ground. She managed to save her precious purchase but fell unforgivingly onto the hard floor with her behind crying in agony.

"**What the heck!?"** she shouted to no one in particular when she caught sight of a piece of paper on the ground.

She picked it up roughly before reading what was scribbled on it.

Baka,

Why don't you have any tea in this house? You need to have less juice because I can't survive without Brita-filtered water. I made you dinner for today since I pity you.

The all mighty, beautiful, and wonderful,

Rue-sama 

P.S – Buy oolong tea. I used it all for the bath. Very invigorating.

Selena glared at the reason for her current pain as she picked herself up from the ground. She waddled over to her bedroom and hung the kimono in front of her closet. Then she changed her clothes before lying in bed on her stomach.

The kimono was surrounded in a warm shade of brown that reminded her of honey. A cluster of golden and burgundy maple leaves dispersed as they seemed to drift up the back and around the left shoulder as well as around the sleeves. It was simple in design, but looked more complicated with the silvery threads that wrapped around it like a breeze. The obi was cream in colour with the same gold and burgundy maple leaves overlapping each other and complimented the kimono more than it stood out.

Selena smiled softly to herself as she simply looked at it. The moonlight from her bedroom window played against the fabric's threads, giving it a soft glow. She was never one to be a fanatic with clothes, but for some reason, she couldn't wait to wear it.

More than anything, she felt herself wanting to see Fuji's reaction when he saw her in it.

* * *

**A/N:** So? I know that it may have been a bit boring in this one but that's only because it's building up to the actual festival. Part 2 of this will be much more interesting full of fluff and all that other sweet stuff that we all enjoy. I'm still practically living at the hosptial but I have a couple of days that I like to call "vacation" where I get to go home. So I don't really know when the next chapter will be out but I've already started it and I'm all excited! Anywho...review please because I know that most of you didn't get to because you reviewed for the Author's Note.

**To those who found a way to reivew (very clever I must say...I never would have thought of that**_**)**__**:**_

_**sasukenejisfirewoldgrl12 **_(Thank you!)_**, AngelicRoses **_(I'm glad that you think that. Thank you very much!),_** Freyja-the Fallen Angel**_- (Good things come to those who wait. -hint hint-),_** Heart **_(Nothing beats cookies lol and thank you) _**, LivelyRose **_(I hope that you got to see it. I don't know how to do that link thingy...not very computer savvy .)_**, Dainty Sue **_(I'm glad that you think so. Thank you and yes, that will be coming soon)_**, Aurora Rose **_(You're review made me so happy! You are totally not the only one with directional issues XD)_**, Lady-Von-Bielefeld **_(Thank you for your prayers 3 and Rue-sama is one of my favorite people to write. I'm glad she's so popular)_**, silver0scorpion **_(I do that all the time when authors take forever to update kinda sad actually...baka Sachi-chan but hopefully you're up to date now)_**, .the.alaskan.musical.pig. **_(I know doesn't she!? I love the VK fanart she did...never knew a girl could swoon after looking at a picture..hehe)_**, White Alchemist Taya **_(Or _is_ he? Haha, believe what you may.),and _**Kiyoshi Kozue **_(Thank you! I hope this left you satisfied until the next chapter)!!

Everyone is the bestest! Even the ghosts that just alert this story! I know you're out there!!

-hands out slices of cake-

'Cause I can't blow up something that isn't materialistic, ne? Let's just say that Rue-sama made it since she's the baker. Hehe.


	14. Winter Festival: Part 2

**To Live Without You**

**Author's Not****e:** To my faithful readers whom I adore. There is nothing that I can put into words to make me feel like I've said enough for this to be excusable. I do have to say that this was a hard chapter to write because I wanted it to be the best that it could be for you guys. I hope that you haven't given up completely on this story because like I've said before, I will finish this. It's a personal goal and I think I owe it to all of you too.

So, please enjoy this...

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Prince of Tennis do not belong to me but I do own the characters that you do not recognize as well as this plot.

* * *

_Were you right? Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak? Was I strong?_

_Yeah, both of us broken, caught in a moment._

_We lived and we loved and we hurt and we jumped, yeah._

_But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. _

_And just like that, the chemicals react.  
_

- Chemicals React; Aly & AJ

* * *

**Chapter 13: Winter Festival - Part 2**

* * *

Selena ran her fingers over the gold-coloured clip that Rue had bought for her with a small smile. That was before Rue began to pull at her hair, fighting with it to lie down flat against her head like Rue wanted it to. Selena winced, as her head was tugged not-so gently as Rue fixed it with an elastic band.

"It wouldn't hurt so much if you had invited me to look for the kimono with you." Rue said in a tone that was too kind to be good.

Selena ignored the older girl's comment but felt her eyes water at the scent of the unfamiliar concoction that Rue put into her hair. "What _is_ that?" She asked with her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"The smell will go away soon, Selena-_chan_."

"_Not if I die first," _Selena thought as Rue twisted her hair into a bun, using the clip to keep it intact.

"Touch it, you die." Rue said in a sickly sweet voice as she used two bobby pins to hold back Selena's bangs to the side.

"Hai," Selena muttered softly as she looked out her window.

The sun was already fading beneath the horizon at a much earlier time than when she had first arrived two months ago. The time didn't feel like it had gone like the calendars said it had; it was almost surreal.

Despite the slight throbbing of her scalp, Selena felt herself smile.

The crazy thing was that she had been on a handful of dates in her life but this one felt special. The boys she had gone out with were just persistent and made her resolve weaker against their many proposals until she said yes. Never had she felt excited about going out with a boy and instead usually felt like she wanted to drag Tina long to keep her entertained.

" – clothes."

Selena blinked out of her musings, turning to Rue with a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

"I _said_ to take off your clothes."

Selena promptly turned a bight red as her brain tried to work. "N-Nani?"

Rue rolled her eyes, jerking her thumb towards the hanging kimono. "You can't dress yourself, Miss Modest."

Selena hugged her oversized sweater in response before she hesitantly pulled it down past her hips and dropping it on the ground, taking her fleece pants down with it. Rue turned around to throw a pair of tabi socks at Selena.

"You won't be able to bend down when everything is put on." Rue explained. "Now, this is called an eri-sugata. It's the white collar that you see under the actual kimono."

Selena couldn't help the fact that she didn't listen to what Rue was saying to her the entire time she was dressed. All she was hoping for was to be covered and her blushing to disappear for eternity.

* * *

Was it possible to postpone the entire affair?

Could one actually die of nervousness?

Selena stole a glance to her open bathroom door, not remembering if there was an actual lock on it. It wouldn't be so hard to run inside and stay there for at least ten hours, right? With the weight of the kimono on her shoulders, she wasn't sure that she was as fast as she used to be.

Rue was busy with some eye shadow that she insisted Selena should wear and ordered her to close her eyes. Selena wanted to rub it off of her face along with the foundation that she had to cough through. She never was one for make-up except for cherry Chapstick and the occasional lip-gloss but Rue wouldn't have any of it.

Maybe there was a reason why she didn't have any sisters…

"All finished!" Rue said with what sounded like genuine happiness.

Selena looked into the mirror by her door curiously and felt her breath catch in her throat. She was expecting to look like a curly-haired, wannabe Japanese Barbie but she was grateful that she still looked like herself.

There was a hint of sheer cream eyeshadow on her eyelids that faded to a dark green once it got to the middle and a nude shade of lip gloss on her lips with a bit of sparkle but not enough to blind her. It was a miracle in itself that her hair was actually staying down and she doubted that she could ever accomplish it for herself.

She looked so simple but she'd never felt so beautiful before.

With a light sniffle, Selena turned to Rue and grabbed her into a tight hug; careful not to rub any of her foundation onto Rue's powder blue kimono. "Arigatou Rue-san. I never would have been able to do this by myself."

"Damn straight." Rue said smugly, but without her usual bite.

Selena smiled and grabbed her camera from the table beside the door as well as her keys and phone, tucking everything inside a small matching bag that came with her kimono. She slipped into her sandals before she and Rue walked into the hallway then out in the cool winter air.

The plan was to walk around with Rue until she went to meet Fuji by the west entrance of the park where the festival was being held. So, she had three hours till Showtime and Rue had adopted Selena's extra time to walk around with her. Good thing that this wasn't Canada because she was sure that she would have run back to her apartment for a thick coat, a hat, a pair of gloves and a scarf at the thought of being outside for so long.

At least she could hide her hands inside the sleeves of her kimono, saving them from being exposed from what mild cold was present.

Rue bought a stick of dango from a shop while Selena snapped a few pictures. "So when are you running off to your boyfriend?"

Selena was thankful that the pink on her cheeks could be blamed on the chill in the air. "He isn't my boyfriend," she shot out quickly, taking a picture of the paper lanterns that looped across the shops. "We decided on seven."

Rue waved away the first comment as she ate her food. "If he makes a move, I want a time. Says something suave, I want a recording. Details are not to be overlooked by your shyness, Selena-chan. It's crunch time."

Selena's arms lost their movement from the momentary shock and she fumbled with her camera. "W-What are you – " She stuttered out before Rue shoved a piece of the dango into Selena's mouth.

"Lock up that innocent girl and throw away the key. This is _Fuji Syusuke_ we're talking about. This is the first documented time that his proven that he has hormones and towards our batting team. I need details, get it?"

Selena felt her eyes water as she coughed, forcing the sweet out of her lungs. "G-Got it." She wheezed.

"Good." Rue nodded before grabbing Selena's arm and turning around and almost crashing into a bouncing ball of red-headed energy.

The redhead side-stepped Rue so quickly before they impacted that Selena barely even saw it happen. "That was close, nya." He breathed in relief.

"Eiji, I told you not to run in such a crowded place. Gomen nasai."

Selena could spot that 'nya' from a mile away as well as that mother-like tone. "Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai."

Eiji stared at her curiously for a second while Oishi smiled kindly at her. "I didn't think we'd run into you here Selena-san."

"Lena-chan!?"

Selena smiled and quickly took a picture of the two before Eiji glomped her with new enthusiasm. "I almost didn't recognize you without your curly hair!" He said with a big smile. "You look much cuter in a kimono!"

Selena blushed brightly as she patted his arm that hung just below her chin. "Arigatou, Eiji-senpai."

Rue frowned from the sidelines, crossing her arms just under her chest. "Okay Neko-chan. Selena's already taken so keep your paws off."

Selena let out a horrified gasp while Oishi and Eiji turned with a confused expression on their faces. "Lena-chan has a boyfriend?" Eiji asked, peeling himself away from her.

Oishi tried not to gape at his kohai. "N-Now Eiji,"

"Senpai, that's not true! Don't listen to Rue-san!" Selena said in a voice that sounded a bit high in her personal opinion.

Rue made a high pitched _hmph_ sound as she rolled her eyes. "Sure,"

* * *

**Two and a half hours later…**

* * *

Selena walked along the dirt path, listening to the soft hum of people, with Rue sticking close beside her. The older girl didn't seem to have enough patience for Selena's cat-like senior and took to sending him glares every time he spoke.

It was strange how the Seigaku tennis team was always drawn to each other. Never in Selena's life had she witnessed such a common coincidence that everyone found one another. And they were now together, wreaking havoc on the small shops that surrounded them.

Momo slung his arm around Taka-san's shoulders while they both laughed at something Selena didn't catch because of Rue's unhappy mumbling. Kaidoh was hanging back in their small crowd, enjoying the quiet company of Ryoma while the Freshman Trio and the two girls tried to coax them into talking with the others. Oishi, Inui and Tezuka were having a conversation that Selena was sure involved tennis while Eiji bounced around the different shops playing games and grabbing another person every time.

"He's idiotic," Rue murmured, clenching her teeth.

Eiji shrunk away from her, deciding to herd everyone to a stage where a young girl was singing. "Let's go to the karaoke contest minna!" He shouted, pushing mainly Ryoma and Kaidoh with a large smile that was directed to everyone else.

Selena returned it, gently patting Rue's arm at the same time as she grinned mischievously at Momo. "I want to hear Momo sing." She laughed, teasing her classmate.

"You shouldn't joke like that Selena-chan," Momo said with a nervous laugh. "You really shouldn't."

The crowd was bouncing along to a popular song while a boy around her age sang to a song that she didn't recognize. Selena squished right between Eiji and another boy with Rue right behind her when someone held her hand lightly. At first she thought it was Rue not wanting to get separated by the growing crowd of excited teenagers but she began to notice that it was slightly bigger than hers and it had a mix of delicacy and roughness that made it seem familiar to her.

She let out a startled squeak when the hand tugged her away from everyone else, away from Rue who was watching her curiously as she moved away. That was when a person Selena couldn't recognize walked on stage and the audience let out a loud scream of joy. The people rushed forward to get closer but Selena was led out of the large mass with Rue trapped behind her.

* * *

Selena let out a tired huff as she gracelessly stumbled out of the group of people, dropping the mass of fabric that she had picked up during her mini-escapade. A light laugh caught her attention and she looked up curiously at person who had pulled her away from her friends.

His eyes and smile were what stopped her breath for just a few milliseconds. "S-Syusuke-senpai!" Selena's voice was higher than usual but she caught her mouth twisting up in a smile in reaction to his own.

Her brain seemed to explode, her heart accelerated unnaturally, and her breathing came out in a shortened huff. Her whole body was singing just to be near him and she was more than willing to stay near him with a feeling like this.

In all of the times that she'd seen him smile, there had always been some hint of falseness to it. Like he had been hiding away but she could never be sure. Someone's eyes usually reflected their smiles and hinted towards their true feelings but his were never opened. But now, even with his eyes shut, she could feel the lightheartedness rolling off of him in waves.

"I didn't want you to be late, Selena-chan." Fuji said lightly before leading her away from the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat, hearing him use the new suffix to the end of her name.

Selena blushed as she stumbled beside Fuji as he led her away to the towering evergreens of the park. The sun had set without her noticing and so paper lanterns gave off a warm glow as they made their way down the narrow wooden walkway. The music faded away as the whisper of crickets became more prominent in their surroundings. Selena stayed silent, enjoying the calming atmosphere, and admiring Fuji's presence.

He had a simple blue-grey kimono with a forest of silvery bamboo sticks around him. A crane seemed to take off from the rippling pond that lined the bottom, flapping its wings and disappearing around his shoulder where she guessed the head curved around. The detail wasn't like some of the other kimonos she'd seen but she liked the fact that it represented him perfectly.

"We're here," Fuji said, grasping her attention with his voice.

She hadn't noticed that they had long left the forest and were now standing at the top of a hill in a clear field. A few other couples were sitting farther down, lying in each others arms and looking up at the midnight blue sky. To her left, a blanket was spread out with a lantern on either side to chase away the darkness with a small bag beside it.

Fuji escorted her to the spot and they both sat down, leaving their sandals in the grass. Selena folded her hands into the sleeves of her kimono to hide the fact that she was playing with her bracelet nervously.

Who would have thought that she could be excited and terrified at the same time?

She hadn't even spoken to him except for squeaking out his name when she first saw him. Dates were a horrible. Who made them up in the first place? They were nothing but a trap to put people into the hands of others who liked to poke fun at them for the hell of it.

Selena was busy staring nervously at the couples below them when Fuji cleared his throat.

"Selena – "

* * *

Rue clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she bumped into The Idiot. This guy was nothing but an immature child stuck in a teenager's body. She pushed him away from her as she settled about six meters away from Selena and Fuji Syusuke.

The redhead whined like a two year old beside her. What was his name again? Neji? Benji? Trenji? Well, something around there was doing nothing but making too much noise and she was so close to just flinging her slipper at his cat-like face.

"For the love of Kami-sama, stay still!" She hissed under her breath and glared at him for good measure.

He jumped away from her and clung to his friend with the egg-shaped head. "Why is Lena-chan's friend so mean to me?!"

"Now Eiji - " Oh yeah! She was close enough. "We shouldn't even be here in the first place."

Echizen Ryoma scoffed to her right while the boy with violet eyes grinned. "Oishi-senpai we can't miss this! We just can't." He said in a poor attempt to whisper to his senior.

"I was here first so you all can just go somewhere else." Rue said, though the comment was directed at the fool named Eiji. "Get off my kimono!" She growled, hiking the fabric up to protect it.

"Gomen nasai!" Eiji shouted nervously before three pairs of hands shot up to cover his mouth.

The three freshmen shushed him feverishly and they all looked nervously at the pair that didn't seem to hear them. Rue finally noticed that out of the group of twelve that they started out with, there were only ten of them left. The snake-like boy and Tezuka had refused to follow them and Echizen would have gone with them if Eiji hadn't pulled him along.

"Iie data." A deep voice sighed from above them.

The collective group looked up to see the boy with thick glasses sitting in the tree with a small book and pen in his hands. Rue gave him a strange look that she doubted he could see in the darkness but one of the freshman screeched in an annoying voice in surprise.

"Inui-senpai, what are you doing?!"

Inui looked down at them and an unseen light made his glasses gleam menacingly. "It is best to get a better vantage point of Fuji and Selena-san."

Rue groaned softly and slapped a hand against her forehead, dragging her fingers down her face in annoyance. "The Seigaku Regulars are nothing but a bad comical act…" she murmured to herself.

* * *

Selena cradled the plastic cup of hot chocolate in her hands watching as Fuji poured himself a cup and put the Thermos back inside the bag.

"Do you miss your home?" He asked.

Selena looked down at the chocolate brown depths, noticing how they were the same shade as her mother's eyes. Thinking about her sent a twinge of homesickness through Selena's heart. "Of course. I never liked being far from home."

Fuji was confused. "So why would you sign up for this?"

Selena smiled at him. "When else would such an opportunity knock on my door? The experiences that I'm having here almost cancel out me missing home. Wouldn't you do the same?"

There was a moment of silence. "I'm not sure," Fuji answered truthfully.

They both sat back and took careful sips of their drinks, listening to the cicadas that were hiding nearby. Selena sighed lightly, watching her breath puff in front of her while Fuji was looking at the forest with a small frown.

"Something the matter, Syusuke-senpai?" Selena asked curiously, looking where he was but she couldn't see anything.

Fuji put his cup on the grass and stood up quietly. "Will you be alright for a few minutes, Selena-chan? I hove something to do quickly." He explained, putting on his sandals.

"S-Sure…"

She watched him walk straight into the bushes where a bunch of startled cries echoed from. She was sure that she heard Eiji and Momo's voices and guessed that the rest of the gang was with them.

A few moments later, everything was quiet once again.

"You certainly do clean up well, Selena-hime."

Selena almost dropped her cup at the sound of the voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see him but she hoped that she could wish him away. "D-Daichi-kun."

* * *

Eiji's eyes turned misty as he clasped his hands together to beg. "Onigai Fujiko-chan! Have mercy!"

Fuji's mouth was turned into an innocent smile but everyone knew that he meant business with his crystal blue eyes in full view. "Now Eiji," he smiled. "There's no need for mercy."

There was a black-haired girl that Fuji recognized as Selena's friend who was looking at him in an inspective way. "Are you treating her well? I couldn't hear a thing over these two fools' bickering." She said, jerking her thumb at Momo and Eiji.

Fuji closed his eyes. "Hai."

"Good. Then there's no need for me to be around cat-boy over here anymore. Are you taking her home, too?" She said in an impassive tone.

"Hai."

"Okay then. I'm gone." She said, turning around and waving behind her as she disappeared in the crowd of people.

Fuji turned to the rest. "Saa, you should all follow her example, don't you think?" He said with a small grin.

The Freshman Trio clung to each other and with quick nods, ran in an unknown direction, far away from their senpai. Ryoma seemed to reach for his hat but brushed back his hair all in one movement as he walked away with Tomoka and Sakuno at his heels. Inui had mysteriously disappeared as Fuji spoke leaving Oishi, Eiji, Momo and Taka-san left.

"A-Ano…enjoy your date with Selena-chan, Fuji." Taka-san said awkwardly before he and Oishi ushered their two frozen kohai away.

"Arigatou, Taka-san." Fuji said pleasantly and he watched them leave before turning back and hurrying to where he left Selena.

It didn't take very long to find her again but his stomach twisted strangely when he saw a figure pick up Selena's hand and - before Fuji could open his mouth - kissed it. An unfamiliar heat rushed through his veins through he felt frozen as he watched Selena yank her hand away and turn away from him.

"Are you happy now? Just go." Selena could feel the heat burning her cheeks painfully but it wasn't from embarrassment. It was disappointment, confusion, but mostly anger that she couldn't express verbally.

"My, my, we have a spectator Selena-hime."

Selena turned to see Fuji staring at Daichi with a look in his eyes that she could not name. "S-Syusuke-senpai…"

Fuji finally blinked at the sound of Selena's voice and forced himself to walk over to them calmly. Daichi stepped away, grinning smugly as he folded his hands neatly into his sleeves and walked towards Fuji.

"Have fun, _Senpai_." He said with a wink before walking away and out of sight.

Selena watched Daichi leave; feeling like her chest would burst from watching Fuji walk over to her. She wanted to curl into a ball and hide away from Daichi's words and now that there was nothing to stay strong for anymore, she felt drained.

.:Flashback:.

_Selena felt her spine stiffen automatically at the threat and she mentally shook her head. There was no reason for her to be so antsy around this boy. She needed to shape up and show her stuff because she knew he wouldn't leave her alone until she stopped being so frozen around him. _

"_What is it?" she said in a tone that could be described as a snap. _

_Daichi was –as always- unfazed. "There are a lot of girls that are not happy with your current relations right now, Selena-hime. I'm just here as a paid spokesperson to try and either sway your affections or to break them off completely."_

_Selena was unsure where this was heading. "What are you talking about?"_

_He chuckled like he was getting a kick out of an inside joke. "I'm talking about fangirls," he replied. "Sometimes they can get a little protective of their idols. This specific case is Fuji Syusuke who seems to be a hot commodity to the ladies." _

_Selena laughed at his words but felt it to be a bit forced. "That's crazy. So you're a fan of Syu-Fuji-senpai too?" She tripped over his name, not wanting Daichi to hear something personal. _

_He raised an eyebrow curiously. "I personally was just curious about the fuss. It's a bit annoying the most of the girls are pining over _someone_ from the tennis team." _

_Selena grinned. "Jealous?" _

"_Not when there's a challenge in winning a perfect prize." He retorted quickly. _

_Selena's brain froze for a moment then decided that he needed to go away. "Can you please leave? I'm in the middle of a date." She said in a heavily dismissive tone. _

_Daichi shrugged when an idea seemed to fall into his head. "May I have something first?" He asked with a mischievous look glistening in his eyes as he walked closer to her._

.:End Flashback:.

Selena's head was clouded with the unpleasant memory when Fuji's hand hovered just above her shoulder. "Shall I take you home?" He asked with his original smile back in place.

Her heart seemed to constrict itself in her chest and she forced herself to nod. His smile had reverted back to how it was before today. Fake and guarded. It hurt her to know that she had ruined their date in just about twenty seconds.

She forced herself to move and help him pack up his things and soon there was only flattened grass behind them. Selena slipped into her sandals and picked the thick blanket up into her arms.

"I can carry it." Fuji said, reaching out to take it from her.

Selena held it tightly, shaking her head. "It's okay." Her voice sounded hideously small to her ears and she clutched the blanket to her stomach, walking silently behind Fuji with her eyes downcast.

She didn't realize how long it was but she soon saw the familiar doors to her apartment building. She handed the blanket to Fuji, accidentally touching his hand with her fingertips. It sent liquid heat shooting through her body that left a pins and needles feeling in its wake.

Fuji smiled at her again as she stepped towards her door. "Saa, I had a good time Selena-san."

"_Liar." _Selena's lungs felt deprived of air like she'd been punched in the gut. He'd gone back to the formalities, leaving her feeling cheated of the happiness that she knew that came when a first date was finished. Fuji nodded to her once before turning around and heading to his own home.

Where was her heart-stopping kiss at the door? Did he not have any interest in her? What was the point of asking her out then?

Wait, this wasn't fair! She wanted his true smile like when he found her in the crowd, talk without any double meaning, and be what seemed like his true self. More than anything, she knew that when the sun rose again that he would have put her off and not looked back.

Just like he was doing now...

"Wait!" She shouted, maybe a bit too loud but she could gauge the volume because of the blood pumping noisily in her ears. "Syusuke-senpai!"

Fuji stopped at the sound of her voice, not quite willing to turn around and look at her face just yet. Every time he looked at her, he saw the scene of her and the boy that was supposed to be him. The blood rushed through his veins and he felt genuinely mad which was uncharacteristic of him.

Selena picked up the extra fabric of her kimono and jumped down the stairs, taking three long strides to Fuji. She stared at the crane on his back, trying to find the courage to voice what was going through her head.

"Daichi is nothing. I feel like dunking my hand in_ bleach_ just to get the crawling feeling off of my skin. I…" Her voice trailed off as she gripped the fabric in her hands tightly. "It was the perfect date with just a bump in the middle. I don't want to go three steps back."

Fuji opened his mouth, turning around quickly just for Selena to reach up and press her lips gently onto his cheek.

His mind took a mental picture of the glowing streetlamp behind her that gave her frame a heavenly glow, the absolute silence that seemed to follow the moment, her flushed face from what he knew was embarrassment, and her eyelids that hid her eyes from his view.

His heart gave a wild thump in his chest and for one of the very few times in his life, Fuji was surprised. "Oyasumi," Selena whispered after leaning away from him before turning around and darting inside of the apartment.

Fuji blinked once…twice…three times before all he could do was rest his hand just below the tingling sensation that had erupted on his skin after Selena's lips touched his cheek.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that the next chapter will not take as long as this one did but I can't make any promises. Please be patient with me and I'll work as fast as I could. Thank you _**Heart**_ for reminding me that I was still writing and forgive me _**singer in the wind **_for not being patient. I never really was...

I hope I can receive some constructive criticism because I felt like I was a little rusty with the whole writing thing so please leave me a note. Thank you very much...

**On to the list of my faithful reviewers!**

**xAniGirlx **(I totally understand what you mean! I tend to do that a bit myself but I'm glad that you're enjoying my story.)**, singer in the wind **(Thanks for the compliment btw)**, Frejya-the Fallen Angel- **(And this one took forever too! I'm really sorry about the giant gap in updates.)**, Kiyoshi Kozue **(Hate is such a strong word for sweet Daichi-kun don't you think?)**, silver0scorpio **(Thanks for the gracious rating...I'm sure to lose some points for being late)**, SachikoisGreato** (I still can't believe that you've changed your username for me. LOL)**, LittleSnowDancer** (I'm sure that you've spotted some grammar errors in this one too since I didn't wait for my beta since she was taking a bit of a while. Please feel free to point them out to me if you do)**, sasukenejifirewolfgrl12** (Thanks!)**, .the.alaskan.musical.pig** (Hope that it was enough Fuji for you even though it was late.)**, Leite Destiny **(Welcome to the story! I'm glad that you've enjoyed it so far)**, P o l k a . M o n k e y **(I don't think that I will ever be able to keep Fuji in-character even with some research that I've been doing on him and I still personally don't think he's written very well sadly. I hope I'll get the hang of it soon so that I can fix things up in the end. Love the new name btw LOL.)**, AngelicRoses** (Hope you liked it!)**, Melovia** (Nice to meet you! I hope you hear more from you later!)**, White Alchemist Taya** (Hope it didn't disappoint!)**, Dainty Sue** (I have to say that you make me a bit nervous to read your review if you choose to leave one. You see like a reader with high expectations LOL -nervous laugh of course- I hope you liked it!)**, unknown player **(Now not everything can be action-packed, right?)**, Ms. Wish **(LOL I think you mean Daichi, right? Yes, he does seem to instill those reactions in people he isn't trying to whoo. And yes, it has been proven that boys are strange creatures...)**, Hoku ala, invisible-gurl, Broken Glass Walker,**(Welcome! I'm glad that you're liking my story so far and I hope that you'll continue to read it.)**, eclecticeyes **(Hope you enjoyed it!)**, uchiha.itachi.101 **(I love your username! Itachi-sama is also my love. I have a big heart LOL. I hope you continue to like it!)

You guys are amazing as always and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter like the others. Oyasumi nasai!


End file.
